Tears of Love
by Gatita-yaoi
Summary: Continuacion de "My life in the new school" Luego de 4 meses separados y sin saber nada de el, Arthur decide viajajar a Canada para ver a Alfred. pero... ¿como reaccionara el americano al verlo despus de tanto tiempo? El tiempo cambia todo, y mas si es cruel Pero ¿las cosas seguiran igual que antes cuando los dos esten juntos nuevamente? o ¿Algo cambiara entre ellos? Mpreg y Lemon
1. Chapter 0- prologo-

**Annyeonghaseyo OwO**

**Primero que nada, lamento en verdad haberme demorado tanto en subir la secuela de "My life in the new school", la computadora se me daño y me toco primero usar la de mi madre y en esa no valía subir archivos a fan fiction y después le pedí la computadora a mi hermana, y en esa si funcionooo~ kampaii! Y ahora después de tanta espera al fin está terminado el prólogo de este fic "Tears of Love" **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya tampoco me pertenece el dorama de "Boys Before Flowers" :3**

**Advertencias: Mencion de nuevos personajes y un Arthur un poco mas delicado :3 y mpreg XD**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo :D **

**/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=**

**Tears Of Love 3**

**=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=**

**Capitulo 0: Prologo**

"El país se encuentra en una situación alarmante debido a la muerte del presidente James el cual antes de su muerte se habia desmayado durante una conferencia y lo transladaron a Quebeq, la ciudad franco-canadiense, dejando pendientes algunos tratados con la nacion vecina. Ahora, su hijo Alfred sera el que continue con los proyectos que su padre ha dejado atrás tras su muerte."

Arthur apago la television y solto un largo suspiro mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del restaurante algo cansado.

¿No has tenido noticias de él?- pregunto Lovino mirando a su amigo suspirar e intentar sonreír y parecer despreocupado- ya han pasado más de 4 meses…entiendo que ese bastardo este muy ocupado pero por lo menos debería llamarte, ese idiota irresponsable- mascullo cruzándose de brazos algo enojado, vio que Arthur simplemente bajo la mirada y paso una mano por su abultado vientre.- ¿Por lo menos sigue en contacto con los BF4?- pregunto por ultimo esperando que el inglés por fin hable.

Supongo que está tratando de ser cauteloso…- hablo con calma- todos parecen estar muy ocupados- dijo por ultimo bajando la mirada nuevamente.

Tal vez este ocupado ahora que está en la universidad, pero yo no lo veo así, más bien debe estar feliz con todas las chicas que está conociendo y se olvido de sus propios amigos- dijo el italiano mirando divertido como Arthur fruncía el ceño al imaginarse la idea de que lo que la habia dicho fuese verdad, suspiro acariciando su vientre con delicadeza sintiendo los movimientos de su bebe, ya iba por el sexto mes de embarazo a pesar de tener aspecto de apenas ir por el cuarto. Regreso a ver a Sadiq, el cual se habia dormido sobre una de las mesas del lugar.

Oh, Gupta…mi amor, no me ignores- dijo entre sueños haciendo que Arthur y Lovino se rieran, pero pararon de hacerlo cuando la campana que indicaba que alguien habia ingresado al local habia sonado.

Miren nada mas, el chef está dormido en la mesa y los empleados conversando como si no estuviesen trabajando…este restaurante es un desastre- dijo el extraño viejito que se había convertido en un cliente habitual del restaurante, Sadiq se levantó como resorte y salio casi corriendo a la cocina.

Ash…nuevamente vino el viejo…- mascullo el italiano cruzandose de brazos

¿Qué pedira esta vez?- se pregunto Arthur recordando las últimas veces que había visto a aquel anciano en el restaurante.

Siempre que viene ordena algo raro- Lovino miro de reojo al viejo señor que se habia sentado en una de las mesas y los miraba con cara de pocos amigos

¿Qué era?- se pregunto intentando acordarse lo que aquel señor había pedido la primera vez que habia ido al restaurante.

Una vez ordeno pato a la naranja- recordó el de ojos miel intentando rememorar que mas era lo que había pedido su cliente.

Y también Cou…couk… ¿Cómo era?- se pregunto a sí mismo el británico

¿Coux?-

Estos chicos son igual de incopetentes que su jefe, era coq au vin, ignorantes - gruño el anciano mirandolos superficialmente- ya no pierdan mas el tiempo y tráiganme mi comida, rápido- dijo golpeando la mesa para hacer que los dos chicos se apuren. Como siempre era el rubio el que lo había servido, dejándole lo que había ordenado en la mesa. Cuando ya termino de comer, hasta el último arroz.

Disculpe señor, ¿Qué tal estuvo su comida?- pregunto el inglés sonriendo un poco.

Me lo he comido todo porque no quiero ir al infierno por desperdiciar la comida ¿acaso no vieron mi cara de disgusto al comerlo?- dijo entre dientes mientras se levantaba de la mesa y cogía sus cosas, no sin antes dejar algunos billetes sobre la mesa pagando por la comida.

Pues yo pensé que se iba a comer hasta el plato.- se burlo el italiano, el anciano lo fulmino con la mirada ante tal falta de respeto

Díganle al cocinero que desperdicia su tiempo siendo chef- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta del restaurante para salir de allí, Arthur miro hacia afuera, estaba lloviendo. Se acerco a un perchero que estaba en una de las esquinas del lugar y cogió un paraguas para entregárselo al anciano.

Señor- llamo su atención sonriendo amablemente, el viejo volteo a verlo.

¿Qué pasa chico?- dijo mirando al británico.

Pues, está lloviendo y veo que no trae paraguas- dijo entregándole el dichoso objeto- me lo devuelve la próxima vez que lo vea- sonrió amablemente, el hombre lo miro con ternura reflejada en sus ojos.

Cada vez que te veo, me recuerdas mas a una flor de loto- dijo clavando sus azules ojos en los verdes del joven.

¿Eh?... ¿F-Flor de loto?- Arthur lo miro confundido y sin entender sus palabras

¿Sabes porque las flores de loto crecen en el lodo?- le pregunto sonriendo superiormente, Arthur intento analizar la pregunta del anciano, mas no encontró respuesta

No… ¿Por qué?- pregunto sin entender el motivo por el cual le preguntaba eso.

Te lo dejo como tarea para la próxima vez que nos veamos, Aideu garcon- se despidió mientras salía del lugar con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur se encontraba ahora en su casa, estaba sentado en la sala leyendo mientras sus padres y su hermano tejían, actividad que su madre les habia enseñado cuando se entero del embarazo de su hijo, habia sido algo problemático contárselo a sus padres, aunque se lo tomaron bien, con una leve excepción de su padre, ya que estaba preocupado por el, pero lo entendía.

Flachback.

Arthur se encontraba en su habitacion deprimido, habia pasado ya una semana desde que Alfred se fue y se entero de su emabrazo, las dos noticias al mismo tiempo no fueron nada agradables, pero habia terminado aceptandolo, las naunseas se habian incrementado al igual que el malestar y cansancio, sentía que no aguantaria eso los 8 meses que le quedaban de embarazo, ya que como el doctor le había dicho, un embarazo masculino era muy complicado y delicado, el bebe se tardaba mas tiempo en desarrollarse, con un total de 10 meses, un mes mas que un embarazo femenino, ya que su cuerpo se tardaba mas tiempo en adaptarse y adquirir las funciones necesarias para crear una vida. Y asi después de unas varias semanas las nanceas habian aumentado radicalmente al igual que el cansancio, corrio al baño a devolver el desayuno que le habia preparado su madre ante la mirada preocupada de su familia. Un embarazo era algo que no se podia ocultar, asi que tenia que tarde o temprano decircelo a su familia.

-Arthur ¿Qué te pasa hijo?- pregunto su padre mirandolo preocupado, ya que no era la primera ez que eso pasaba, si no ya habian sido reiteradamente.

-N-no es nada…- djo al salir del baño, pero un dolor en su vientre le hizo soltar un pequeño quejido y sostenerse la parte adolorida.

-No me digas que…-susurro su madre sorprendida al analizar los sintomas de su hijo.- no, no es posible.- se dijo después a si misma, se acerco a su hijo y lo miro fijamente- di que te pasa- dijo en un tono algo serio.

-Yo…bueno…es dificil de explicar- musito intentando buscar las palabras mas apropiadas para decirselo a sus padres.

-Solo dilo- dijo su madre con los ojos en blanco y poca paciencia algo rencorosa de ver a su hijo vomitar su preciada comida.

-Yo…estoy embarazado- dijo algo bajito, pero sufisientemente alto como para que sus padres escucharan y entraran en shock por la noticia.

-¿E-enserio?- dijo su madre con los ojos brillosos y despues se lanzo a abrazarlo emocionada, había acertado en lo que le estaba pasando a su hijo, aunque era algo increible en un principio, y aun las dudas de si eso era posible la invadian pero se sentía feliz por su hijo, por el contrario su padre se veia algo preocupado y enojado, sabia como era la actitud de su padre, era muy contraria a la de su madre, pero desde el principio se espero que su padre no lo aceptara, que lo mandara de la casa o algo por el estilo.

-Si… lo siento…- susurro deprimiendose al instante, sintiendo sus ojos humedos y que su animo decaia rapidamente, maldiciendo internamente a los cambios hormonales.

-Arthur, tan solo tienes 17 años, aun no terminas el colegio y la universidad va a ser dificil si aparte debes cuidar a tu hijo- regaño su padre, sin embargo en tono calmado.- sin embargo, lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora tienes que cuidar de tu bebe, y hacerte responsable de tus actos.

-¡Henry no es su culpa!…no completamente- susurro lo ultimo y despues miro a su hijo con ternura- te apoyaremos hijo- dijo sonriendo- ah~ jamas pense que podia compartir mis experiencias en el embarazo con mis hijos, por eso queria hijas, pero es una alegria que ahora pueda hablar de eso contigo love- dijo su madre emocionada, su padre y el simplemente suspiraron, pero lo que sorprendio al ingles fue que cuando su padre estaba saliendo de la habitacion paso acarciando sus cabellos cariñosamente, como no lo habia hecho desde que tenia 5 años.

-Ves, tu papi puede que este algo preocupado, pero igual te apoyara, al igual que tu hermano ¿verdad Peter?- el pequeño de ojos azules solto un respingo asustado al ser descubierto por su madre, la cual ni siquiera lo habia mirado.

-S-si por supuesto que te ayudare, Arthur idiota, ademas de que es mi sobrino ¿verdad?- dijo riendose un poco.

ndo se acordaba de Alfred, por eso preferia no hablar de el.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Arthur, mira, ¡es parecido a Alfred!- dijo su hermano al terminar de tejer su muñeco, que era identico al estadounidense, incluso tenia su extraño mechon flotante, el britanico miro a su hermano con mala cara, aun le dolia cuando se acordaba de Alfred, por eso preferia no hablar de el.

-Se parece mucho- dijo su madre sonriendo mientras terminaba de tejer el pequeño vestido que habia estado haciendo- ¿Qué tal este Arthur? ¿te gusta?- pregunto mostrandole el vestido que era de color blanco con un corazon en la mitad- ¿crees que le quede a mi hermosa nieta?- dijo con los ojos brillosos.

-Yo le teji un juguete a mi sobrino- sonrio Peter alzando el muñeco que había hecho de Alfred

-Va a ser niña- gruño su madre

-¡Sera niño, asi tendre con quien jugar!-

-Sera niña, asi tendre a quien tejerle hermosos vestidos y con quien compartir lo que no pude compartir con ustedes dos-

-Las niñas son lloronas-

-Y los niños aburridos-

-Arthur dijo que iba a ser niño-

-Mentira, dijo que iba a ser niña-

-Les dije que aun no se que va a ser…- susurro sin animos de seguir lidiando con los infantiles discuciones de su madre y su hermano por que sera su bebe.

-Aunque…por lo pequeño que es tu vientre…parece que va a ser niña y no niño…hijo, debes alimentarte mas, para tener 6 meses estas muy delgado, parece que recien tienes 4 meses de embarazo- lo regaño su madre preocupada acariciano el vientre de su hijo

-Debes comer mas hijo- recomendo su padre mientras leia el periodico, mirando preocupado la noticia titular, la cual era acerca de la muerte del papa de Alfred Jones.

-Si, por eso ahora mismo ire a prepararte algo de comer ¡vamos Peter, Henry, a cocinar!- ordeno su madre señalando a los dos aludidos, los cuales protestaron un poco, pero al final obedecieron las orenes de la mujer de la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Arthur regreso a su habitacion tirandose a la cama sin nada de animos sintiendo como segundos después Scone se acostaba sobre su barriga y empezaba a ronronear. Acaricio el pelaje de su gato mientras con su otra mano revisaba su celular.

-Idiota…tu deberias llamarme o aunque sea mandar un mensaje…no te fuiste a la luna ¿o si?- se pregunto mientras miraba nostalgicamente el collar que le habia regalado Alfred la ultima vez que lo habia visto. Fruncio el ceño molesto- solo espera que te vea y te matare-dijo , tratanolpeando furisamente su cama, tratando de desahogarse con ella.

"Regresare pronto, esperame

I Love You, Arthur"

-Suspiro profundamente al leer el mensaje, pensando en como estaria Alfred en estos momentos, si estaria deseando verle, o si tal vez se habia olvidado de el. Sus tristes pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de su celular

-Hola- contesto extrañado de que alguien lo llamara a esa hora- ¿Quién es?- pregunto mientras escuchaba atentamente las palabras de aquel señor, escuchando una noticia que esperaba nunca escuchar y que lo hacia muy feliz- ¿¡En serio!?- pregunto por el telefono sonriendo felizmente y despues salio casi corriendo de su habitacion para encontrarse con sus padres.- papa, mama, hay buenas noticias- dijo sonriendo, sus padres regresaron a verlo mientras dejaban que Peter se encarge de freir el pescado, grave error, pero lo que habia dicho Arthur les llamo la atencion

¿Alfred te llamo?- pregunto su madre emocionada

No, pero dijeron que aceptarian a papa en el trabajo, y que comenzaba mañana a las 7 de la mañana- dijo el britanico feliz por sus padres

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Francis se encontraba en su habitacion mirando distraidamente la television mientras hablaba por telefono con uno de sus subordinados.

-¿Hizo lo que le pedi?- pregunto para luego escuchar una respuesta positiva- procure ser discreto y que no se den cuenta de nada- dijo por ultimo para luego colgar y guardar su celular mientras ponía atención a la television en la cual pasaban nuevamente el tema de la muerte del padre de Alfred y los nuevos proyectos organizados en Canada, suspiro profundamente- ¿Qué se supone que haras ahora, Alfred?- pregunto a la nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El francés estaba en el salon de musica de la Fundacion xxxxxx, estaba practicando para la nueva presentacion e la orquesta que dirigía desde que había entrado a la universidad a estudiar musica, por lo cual no pasaba tanto tiempo con Arthur como antes de que entrara que pasaba con el casi todo el dia cuidandolo desde haberse enterado de su estado tan delicado. No lo había visto en casi una semana y veía como cada vez Arthur perdia el animo y la esperanza de que Alfred volviera.

Dio final a la melodia que estaban tocando acabando en un movimiento leve y suave, haciendo que tenga un final elegante y relajante que provocara armonia en las personas que escucharan aquella pieza.

-Buen trabajo- dijo mientras aplaudia suavemente, los demas tambien comenzaron a aplaudir complacidos con sus trabajos. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio del salon de musica para regresar nuevamente a casa, ya que era tarde, y faltaban pocos minutos para que cerraran el lugar.

Los padres de Arthur se encontraban en su trabajo, habian consegido el trabajo de conserjes en un lugar donde el sueldo podria mantener a su familia y el futuro miembro de esta tambien, aunque arthur dijera que el se haria cargo de todos los pagos y responsabilidades por su hijo y que no se preocuparan, no querian dejar a su hijo solo en eso, ya que aun era joven y mantener a su hijo era mucha responsabilidad para un chico de apenas 17 años. La madre de Arthur estaba limpiando los pasamanos de las escaleras del lugar dejandolos brillantes y exforzandose en su trabajo, pero su atención fue distraida al ver pasar un gato de largo pelaje blanco y un lazo en el cuello, era hermoso, mas lindo que Scone, pero sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando estaba subiendo uno de los peldaños, resvalandose con destino al suelo, el impacto habria sido inmenso de no ser que en aquel momento sintio que alguien la jalaba del brazo y la atraia hacia su pecho. Alzo a ver quien era su salvador quedandose en shock ante tal belleza de aquel hombre, parecia un angel, su traje blanco e impecable, los cabellos rubios largos y ondulados ligeramente, la taz blanca y los ojos celestes como el cielo.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto aquel chico preocupado, tenia un notable acento francés.

-S-Si…- respondio en un susurro mientras se paraba bien, y veía como el chico sonreía aliviado y se retiraba de alli. Minutos después llego su esposo viendo extrañado el estado en el que se encontraba su esposa.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto alzando una ceja, su esposa suspiro sonrojandose un poco y con los ojos brillozos por la ilusion

-Creo que he visto un angel…- dijo melosamente juntando sus manos emocionada.

-¿What?- murmuro el señor kirkland sin entender.

-Ah~ si no estuviese casada quisiera un esposo como el…era tan guapo… imaginate, tanta hermosura que desperdicie casandome con vos, podria haberme casado con alguien tan hermoso como el…¿no lo crees, Henry?- dijo en un suspiro, su esposo puso los ojos en blanco mirandola con el ceño fruncido y algo molesto, pero sabia como era su esposa, era lo menos que se podia esperar de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur llego al colegio cansado y con sueño todavia, parecia que su bebe consumia toda su energia, pero debia ser fuerte. Aun estando embarazado no podia darse el lujo de faltar a clases y peor aun de no acabar el colegio por su embarazo. Debia exforsarse mas que nunca ahora que sabia que tendria que trabajar el doble para mantener a su hijo.

Nadie del colegio estaba enterado de su embarazo a excepción de algunos profesores con los que el BF4 se había encargado de hablar para que tuvieran cuidado, como por ejemplo el profesor de educacion fisica, la profesora de quimica, y algunos otros profesores para que tuvieran consideracion con el ingles por su estado.

Arthur se había quedado dormido en medio de clases de matematicas, siendo visto por el amargado profesor de la materia.

-¡Señor Kirkland!- grito el profesor ya cansado, ya iban 3 veces que el ingles se dormía en sus clases. Arthur se desperto de golpe sintiendo nuevamente las fuertes pataditas de su hijo y viendo la cara enojada del profesor- Entiendo lo que le pasa ¡pero procure descansar mas y no dormirse en clases o no podra graduarse!- grito lo ultimo enojado, el era uno de los unicos profesores que sabian de su embarazo, lo cual Arthur agradecia un poco, porque o si no ya hubiese perdido su beca.

-Si…- dijo averganzado mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento para no dormirse nuevamente y sentía como algunos de sus compañeros de clase se burlaban de el.

Al terminar clases salio al recreo a paso lento, dirigiendose al bosque en el cual solia pasar a veces descansando o leyendo y relajandose, pero esta vez no hizo nada de eso. Empezo a correr dando vuelta a toda la escuela para intentar despertarse y ganar energia, pero una pequeña contraccion hizo que parara en medio camino y se sujetara el vientre con dolor.

-Te dije que no te esforzaras mucho- regaño el francés, el cual había aparecido casi de la nada

-F-Francis…¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto respirando hondo aun sintiendo algo de dolor.

-Vigilando que no hagas nada que pueda afectar al bebe, y parece que es lo primero que haces, petit- dijo acercandose a el y acariciando su vientre tiernamente, pero algo molesto por las imprudentes acciones del menor

-Tenia que hacer algo para despertarme, frog- gruño de mal humor, Francis se rio un poco ante esto y después cogio la mano del menor.

-Vamos, tengo que llevarte a un lugar- dijo sonriendo, Arthur lo miro extrañado sin saber a que se referia.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto curiosamente- te recuerdo que ya mismo entro a clases- advirtio preocupado, no queria atrasarse.

-Es algo importante, petit- dijo sonriendo mientras lo llevaba lejos de alli, hacia una de las aulas de la universidad, la cual de por cierto quedaba cerca del colegio. Arthur miro extrañado el lugar, era como un auditorio, pero había en el centro una camara frente a esta una silla y al fondo del salon un piano de cola.

-¿Q-que es esto?- pregunto sin comprender de que se trataba toda aquella sorpresa. Francis lo hizo sentarse en la silla frente a la camara y después se fue hacia el aparato para prenderlo y comenzar a grabar.- O-oye, Francis, ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- dijo algo molesto, mas el francés no le contesto simplemente prendio la camara y después lo miro sonriente

-Esta bien, ya dilo- dijo sonriendo, el menor lo miro cada vez mas confundido

-¿Decir que?- pregunto algo cansado de los juegos de adivinanzas del galo

-Lo que le quieres decir a Alfred, aun hay una manera de llegar a el, aunque ha sido dificil comunicarse con el después del funeral, pero recibira el mensaje- explico sonriendo tranquilamente, Arthur se sorprendio ante las palabras del mayor, justo cuando ya había perdido casi toda la esperanza que tenia, Francis siempre lo animaba nuevamente.

-Esto ha sido tan repentino…- susurro sintiendo un pequeño nudo formarse en su garganta- Pero…no tengo que decirle nada a Alfred, realmente no se que decirle- dijo intentando restarle importancia al asunto

-3…2…1 ¡Accion!- dijo en tono alto el francés mientras comenzaba a grabar.

-Eh…- susurro sin saber como empezar, le parecia algo ridiculo estarle hablando a una camara-Ha…mmm….realmente no se como hacer esto- murmuro Arthur suspirando para tratar de calmarse.- Alfred… ¿me escuchas?- dijo algo inseguro y avergonzado de haber aceptado hablar con la camara, era como estar hablando solo, miro a Francis pidiendole con la mirada que le diga que mas podia decir, realmente en ese momento todas las cosas que queria decirle y reclamarle a Alfred se le habian olvidado, agacho la cabeza intentando de imaginarse como si estuviese hablando realemnte con Alfred- Desde que te fuiste…he estado pensando todos los días en ti…idiota- dijo soltando una pequeña sonrisa el metodo estaba funcionando -Pero…¿Por qué solo nos recuerdo peleando?- dijo riendose un poco, - ¿no es extraño?- alzo a ver a la cámara y sonrio ligeramente- Solo nos recuerdo peleando y enfadándonos todo el tiempo…pero cuando pienso en ti me rio- dijo mientras sentía que una lagrima mojaba su rostro y el nudo en su garganta crecia, se le hacia realemnte triste todos aquellos recuerdos con el americano. Se la limpio con el dorso de la mano- Alfred… ¿estás bien? ¿Verdad?- pregunto sonriendo un poco mientras miraba a la cámara, tal vez era hora de decirle sobre su estado, después de todo era el padre de su bebe, debia enterarse, aunque no estuviese hablando directamente con el .- yo…estoy embarazado…- confeso casi en un susurro - ahora tiene casi 6 meses…dijo el doctor que aun no sabia que iba a ser, pero que el bebe estaba sano- dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba su vientre, aun no se le notaba mucho el embarazo a pesar de ya estar en los 6 meses parecia que apenas estaba en el cuarto mes pero suegun le había dicho el doctor eso era normal en un embarazo masculino.- ¿Cuándo vas a venir nuevamente para discutir conmigo? Idiota…- susurro ya sin saber que mas decir, escucho una suave melodia proveniente de el piano, sonaba tan armonioso y tranquilo. Se levanto de alli para irse junto a Francis y sentarse a su lado mirando como tocaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Arthur se encontraba en la mesa del restaurante de Sadiq contando todos sus ahorros que había reunido durante 2 años. Necesitaba por lo menos 980 dólares y con todos sus ahorros apenas reunia alrededor de 700 dolares. Suspiro frustrado tratando de buscar en sus bolsillos para ver si encontraba mas dinero, pero no tenia. Chasqueo la lengua molesto y miro de reojo a la unica fuente de dinero que tenia en ese instante, Sadiq. Se paro de la mesa dirigiendose al lugar en el cual el turco y el italiano discutian.

-¿Por qué a todo le tienes que poner yougurt?- se quejo el italiano al probar el nuevo platillo que había preparado el turco.- Aunque amitire que no sabe tan mal…- susurro lo ultimo viendo como la molesta mirada de Sadiq pasaba a una alegre

¿Ves? Te dije que el Yogurtlu Makarna sería un éxito como nuevo platillo, hasta mi querido Gupta dijo que le había gustado- rio alegremente festejando su éxito.

Disculpen que los interrumpa- dijo el inglés interviniendo en la conversación, captando la atención de los 2, que lo veían algo extrañados esperando a que hable. Arthur suspiro y miro al turco a los ojos algo suplicante.

Sadiq… ¿me podrías pagar por adelantado?- pregunto algo nervioso, esperando la respuesta del turco. ¿Cuánto necesitas?- pregunto Sadiq un poco serio.

Eh…tre-trescientos dólares- respondió viendo como el turco pegaba un respingo y lo miraba sorprendido ante tal suma de dinero.

¿Tu padre se metió en problemas nuevamente?- Lovino se preocupó, aunque no lo admitiría, por la pregunta del inglés, ya que siempre que quería que le pagaran por adelantado era cuando su familia estaba en quiebra o su padre se metía en aprietos y el que pidiera tal cantidad era grave.

No…necesito comprar un boleto de avión…- dijo casi en un susurro

No me digas que…. ¿iras a Canadá?- pregunto el italiano sorprendido

Si, si ese idiota no viene tendré que ir yo mismo a decirle que es un completo idiota por irse así- dijo cruzándose de brazos algo molesto al recordarlo.- Así que necesito el dinero…Sadiq- dijo al último cambiando nuevamente a un semblante solicitante. El turco suspiro profundamente poniendo una mano en el hombro del británico

Arthur…entiendo que quieras ir y que sea tu única fuente de dinero en estos casos… pero le prometí a Gupta que lo llevaría a su ciudad natal en navidad y estoy ahorrando para eso- Arthur se deprimió ante las palabras del turco dando un largo suspiro y bajando la cabeza -pero…- vio que el turco se acercaba a la mesa y cogía el nuevo platillo que había creado- si logras vender mi nueva creación de seguro que conseguirás el dinero- los ojos de Arthur brillaron ante la idea, era casi perfecta. Lovino lo apoyo para vender fuera del restaurante promocionando el Yogurtlu Makarna

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur y Lovino salieron de la bodega del restaurante cargando cajas con empaques para la comida que venderían. Ya habían puesto una mesa fuera del local para poner allí la comida.

A ver…si cada plato lo ponemos a 5 dólares…si vendemos 20 tendremos 100- dijo el italiano sonriendo tenuemente.

Y si vendemos 60 conseguiré los 300- sonrió el británico alegremente- y podre ir a ver a tu papa…- susurro lo ultimo para su hijo.

Entonces empecemos- dijo saliendo del local, seguido por Arthur, para empezar su venta. Pero ya estando fuera se dieron cuenta de que su plan no funcionaba como ellos esperaban ya que la mayoría de personas pasaban de largo por el lugar sin hacerles caso- Pruebe el nuevo platillo del restaurante- dijo el italiano intentando darle un folleto a uno de los señores que pasaba por la calle, pero lo ignoro olímpicamente.

Creo que esto no va a funcionar...- susurro Arthur algo deprimido Lovino al escuchar sus palabras se giró y lo vio con los ojos en blanco frunciendo el ceño

Deja de quejarte y ponte a trabajar maldición- masculló en italiano enojado Arthur suspiró por segunda vez al ver que todas las personas que pasaban por la calle los ignoraban como si estuviesen pintados.

Hey, tu, el chico del rizo, dame uno de esos platillos, por favor- dijo una voz a su respaldo lo vi no se giró a ver quién era encontrándose ignorando el apodo nuevo que le habían puesto vio que el que le había llamado así era la persona quien más detestable Antonio el cual estaba acompañado de Francis y Gilbert.

¿¡Qué diablos me dijiste español Bastardo!?- masculló enojado el italiano Arthur alzó la mirada sorprendiéndose al ver a los 3 chicos.

¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto extrañado el inglés.

Pues...pasábamos por aquí y los vimos de casualidad- dijo rápidamente el albino, con algo de nerviosismo, la mirada de Arthur se afilo y vio a los presentes de pies a cabeza.

Ahora tengo una última pregunta...¿qué hacen vestidos de esa forma sospechosa?- preguntó con los ojos en blanco al ver a los 3 chicos vestidos con una capucha que cubría todo su cabello y con gafas que tapaban sus ojos.

Se puede decir que desde que entramos al universidad nos hemos vuelto un tanto más famosos- rió Francis nerviosamente Gilbert asintió palabras de su amigo

Kesesesese ya que somos buenas personas les ayudaremos en su venta- dijo Gilbert sonriendo egocéntricamente mientras se quitaba la chompa que llevaba encima y las gafas, al igual que Francis y Antonio. El francés fue a lado de Arthur sonriente y cogió los folletos que el menor debía entregar.

Yo lo hare por ti mon amour- dijo acariciando los cabellos del británico y su vientre abultado.

No es no es necesario que lo hagas frog- dijo el británico cruzándose de brazos y sonrojándose un poco Lovi yo te ayudaré- dijo Antonio acercándose italiano y riendo ampliamente

el Bad Friends Trio está aquí- dijeron los 3 chicos al unísono, al instante todas las chicas que pasan por la calle regresaron a ver al puesto del restaurante encontrándose los hombre de su vida, todas las mujeres empezaron a aglomerarse en la puerta del restaurante esperando entrar para ser atendidas por los por el albino y por el español mientras el francés las recibía con una sonrisa en la puerta del restaurante, en menos 5 minutos el restaurante estaba lleno de gente y todas, o la mayoría eran mujer que soñaban ser atendidas por aquí los tres principales

Wow esto sí que va bien dijo- dijo sorprendido el británico al ver tal multitud que nunca antes había visto en el restaurante al igual Lovino el cual miraba sorprendido todas las chicas qué caían ante aquellos hombres. Sadiq salio del restaurante algo cansado, todas las mesas estaban completamente llenas, incluso habia tenido que sacar algunas sillas extra de la bodega. Por suerte aquellos dos chicos habían tomado su lugar y estaban atendiendo las mesas. Todos estaban yendo mejor de lo que esperaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de terminar la larga venta por que ya se había agotado toda la comida que Sadiq había preparados, que para una sola persona le hubiese alcanzado toda la vida, todos salieron a festejar en un restaurante cercano, a excepción de Sadiq, el cual se habia ido a casa a descansar.

Parece que todo salio bien- dijo sonriendo Antonio kesesese por supuesto, con una persona tan awesome como yo es imposible que algo saliera mal- rio Gilbert egocéntricamente

Oui, Oui mon ami- sonrió el francés restándole importancia a las palabras del albino- Arthur, creo que este dinero te pertenece- dijo sacando de su bolsillo un gigantesco sobre con todo lo que habían ganado ese día. Arthur lo cogió algo tímido mirando sorprendido la cantidad de billetes en aquel sobre, nunca habia visto tal cantidad de dinero. Wow...no pensé que haríamos tanto dinero, que emoción- dijo sonriendo sinceramente.- pero...yo no fui el único que lo gano... ¿está bien que coja todo?- dijo algo inseguro puedes tomarlo- dijo Antonio sonriendo.- fue divertido para nosotros.

Kesesese, además es parte de nuestro regalo del baby shower- dijo Gilbert felizmente.

Baby shower?- pregunto asombrado, habia oído acerca de eso, pero no sabía bien de que se trataba uno.

Si, necesitamos que nos acompañes a un lugar- dijo el francés cogiendo su mano con delicadeza, Arthur los miro a todos sin saber que era lo que estaban ocultando, hasta Lovino sabía que tramaban y el no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de haber salido del restaurante subieron al auto del francés el cual nunca avisó al inglés dónde iba cuando Arthur habia pasado casi todo el viaje mirando por la ventana del auto como el cielo poco a poco se oscurecía y empezaba a anochecer, el camino por el cual iban se hacía muy conocido estaba cerca de alguna casa a la cual algún día habia ido, no se acordaba muy bien de quien era, el auto o más bien dicho limosina, paro en frente de una gigantesca mansión de estilo colonial, de color blanco con el techo azul marino y una enorme piscina en frente de la casa, ahora sabía dónde estaba, era la casa de Francis. Al parquear el auto todos bajaron, Lovino se sorprendió al ver aquella gigantesca mansión, en especial al ver todas las ventanas y puertas de vidrio dándole a aquella mansión de estilo coloquial un toque de modernidad.

Vamos, entremos Lovi- dijo el español poniendo sus manos en los hombros del italiano haciéndolo salir de su asombro y empujándolo al interior de la casa, el último en entrar a la casa fue Arthur acompañado del dueño del hogar, cuando el inglés entro vio la gran sorpresa que le habían armado estaba en el centro de la gigantesca sala principal de la mansión, allí se encontraba un pequeño pastel con decoraciones de bebes y con la bandera de Inglaterra, su país natal.

¿C-cómo como hicieron todo esto?- preguntó Arthur algo perplejo al ver toda la decoración en el fondo de la sala estaba una pila con regalos para él y para su bebé.

Queríamos buscarte un regalo por tu embarazo- dijo francés también sonriendo, Antonio al igual qué bien Gilbert se acercaron al británico y lo agarraron de los brazos llevándolo hasta la mesa la cual se encontraba un gran banquete lleno de comida de primera clase la cual había sido ofrecida por la familia de Gilbert.

Puede que no sea mucho pero es lo único que pudimos hacer en un día- dijo el alemán sonriendo- además de que sabíamos que no te gustaban las cosas tan extravagantes, así que hicimos lo más sencillo posible además de que es una despedida ahora que te vas de viaje a ver a Alfred-

¿Esto es sencillo para ustedes?- murmuro con los ojos en blanco, eso para él era todo un lujo. De repente una pregunta paso por su cabeza- Oigan… ¿cómo se enteraron que voy a Canadá?

Yo también me preguntaba eso…- murmuro Lovino sentándose a lado del inglés

Intuicion acertada- rio el francés mientras servía los platos en la mesa y llenaba las copas con vino, a excepción de la de Arthur, ya que no podía tomar alcohol, en vez de vino tenia jugo de fresa. Cuando Francis se sentó junto a los demás Antonio cogió su copa y la alzo un poco.

Ahora empezaremos un brindis por el nuevo bebe que en unos meses más nacerá y sera para todos parte de nuestra familia y por qué la pareja peleona del Bf4 se reúna nuevamente- dijo riendo al final mientras Arthur se sonrojaba levemente, todos sonrieron y apoyaron el brindis chocando las copas de cristal, y posteriormente empezaron a comer mientras conversaban sobre el futuro bebe. Luego de comer la hora de abrir los regalos habia llegado. Los 3 miembros del antiguo BF4 fueron en busca de los regalos y después regresaron sonrientes.

Primero abre mi awesome regalo- dijo entregándole al inglés una caja de tamaño mediano adornada con varios dibujos de pollitos. Abrió el regalo del alemán viendo allí un conjunto de ropa para bebe recién nacido blanca, ya que nadie hasta ese momento sabia el sexo del futuro miembro de la familia Kirkland. También habia una manta de color miel con dibujos de osos y gatos.

Gracias…- dijo al ver las cosas que el alemán le habia regalado y sonrió ligeramente, Gilbert le sonrió y después le entrego el regalo de Antonio, dejando sobre uno de los sillones el que el habia comprado. El español sonrió al ver a Arthur abrir su regalo, el cual era un traje de tomate para bebe. El británico al verlo puso los ojos en blanco, jamás le pondría a su bebe algo como eso, dejo el regalo en el sillón, a pesar de que no le gustara igual agradeció el regalo.

Este es el mío- dijo Francis entregándole una caja pequeña adornada con un lazo rojo. Arthur la abrió encontrándose con un collar de oro con la figura de un pequeño oso que en el centro tenía una gema de color jade.

Es hermoso- dijo cogiendo el collar y sonriendo pensando en su bebe.

Yo no te pude comprar un regalo pero cuando tu hijo nazca te ayudare a cuidar de el- dijo Lovino un poco sonrojado, ya que le encantaban los niños, a pesar de su actitud gruñona. Arthur se rio un poco al darse cuenta de ello.

Gracias a todos…jamás pensé que harían todo esto para mi…- dijo sintiendo ganas de llorar, todo por culpa de sus alocadas hormonas, a veces las odiaba tanto…

Siempre te apoyaremos- dijo Francis abrazándolo dulcemente y acariciando su vientre. Arthur sonrió al sentir los movimientos de su bebe, sabía que también estaba feliz. Después de un momento de conversa y risas la media noche habia llegado y todos regresaron a sus respectivas casas. Francis fue a dejar al menor en casa, despidiéndose de el con un pequeño beso en la mejilla y deseándole que le vaya bien en el su largo viaje a Canada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente Arthur se encontraba ya a la entrada de la casa con una maleta de viaje ni tan pequeña ni tan grande, gracias a la ayuda del Bf4 había podido conseguir el boleto para viajar lo más pronto posible a Canadá. Sus padres al enterarse de que se iba a ir por Alfred lo apoyaron completa y felizmente.

Me voy...- dijo sonriendo un poco.

Tráenos fotos del lugar, hijo- dijo su madre sonriendo

Cuídate mucho y cuida más aun a tu bebe- dijo su padre sonriendo ligeramente, puso una mano sobre su vientre abultado, que por la chompa que llevaba no se le notaba.

Ve y trae de vuelta a mi cuñado- dijo su hermano riendo y haciendo que Arthur se sonroje.

Calla Peter- gruño golpeando ligeramente la cabeza de su hermano, el cual se rio ante eso.- Bueno...me voy- dijo volteándose y dirigiéndose al taxi que estaba parqueado fuera de su casa, el cual lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

Ahora su encuentro con Alfred estaba mas cerca.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y aquí termina el prologo, ahora Arthie se ira a Canada en busca de Alfred :3 al fin se verán nuevamente, después de 4 meses :D ¿Qué pasara cuando se vean nuevamente? ¿Alfred será el mismo de siempre? Bueno, eso se vera en el próximo capitulo. **

**En el ultimo capitulo de My life in the new school pregunte si querían que el bebe sea mujer u hombre, y los votos quedaron empatados, asi que aun pueden decidir si quieren que sea niño o niña OwO**

**Tambien sigue en pie la pregunta de si habrá mpreg en el pruaus o no nwn**

**La casa de Francis, para hacerla mas grafica, es algo asi, pero de color blanco en vez de ladrillos XD : **** hphotos-ak-prn2/v/t34.0-12/10253190_639297982816431_1895720624_ ?oh=62eb1b959e5405c19432d76e97634e39&oe=53534952&_gda_=1397963607_6c446fc4e41316b22aededfbff91a93b**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulooo~ y que dejen hermosos reviws, si quieren también sugerencias y contestaciones de las preguntas :D**

**Hasta la pasta mes amis~**


	2. Capitulo 1 -Reencuentro-

**Bonjour mes amis OwO**

**Aquí vengo con el nuevo capitulo del fic "Tears of Love" **

**Este vendría a ser el primer capitulo, ya que el otro fue solamente el prologo XDD y…si, me he tardado mucho en escribirlo, pero es que no se me ocurria nada, además de que hasta ahora no sirve mi computadora, temo que ya a muerto… -minuto de silencio por la computadora- pero afortunadamente mi madre me presta su computadora y puedo escribir este hermoso fic OwO**

**Realmente agradezco mucho sus reviews, me han ayudado a continuar con este fic, al final del cap responderé algunos reviews XDD**

**Advertencias: Ninguna TwT**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pretence, tampoco el dorama de Boys Before Flowers**

**Espero que les guste el nuevo cap *w***

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Arthur miro a su alrededor fascinado aquella tranquila ciudad a la que había llegado. Era antigua y moderna a la vez, era como estar en la misma Francia en vez de Canadá.

Apenas había salido del aeropuerto tomo un bus que lo llevara al centro de la ciudad, para buscar el hotel en el cual le habían dicho que se hospedaba Alfred, ya que el hotel era de la familia Jones.

Al llegar se quedo asombrado de cuan grande era el hotel, parecía un palacio desde afuera, ya que aun no entraba a ver el interior. Cuando iba caminando unos carros seguidos de una lujosa limosina se cruzaron al frente suyo, casi atropellándolo. Molesto se quedo mirando quien era la persona que bajaba de aquella limosina que se había parqueado en la entrada del hotel, y se quedó totalmente paralizado al ver que la persona que bajaba de aquel auto...era Alfred.

Cuando salio de su estado de shock vio al estadounidense entrando a la recepción del hotel, rápidamente cruzo la calle e intento alcanzarlo, inclusive lo llamo pero el estadounidense parecía no oírle, y después de entrar a la recepción perdió su rastro.

-Désolé, vous avez une réservation à l'hôtel?- pregunto uno de los guardias que lo habían detenido.

-Non, non mais...no but i stay here to see Alfred Jones- dijo sin saber como decirlo en francés, los guardias no entendieron lo que decía

-Vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans l'hôtel- dijo uno de los guardias de forma seria.

-I want to see Alfred- protesto viendo como los guardias lo miraban extrañados.

- Alfred, Alfred Jones- dijo frustrado mientras cogía un mechón de su cabello y lo alzaba tratando de similar el mechón flotante del americano.

-S'il vous plaît salage ici- pidieron los hombre con poca paciencia, Arthur suspiro pesadamente. -Está bien...esta bien, me voy- mascullo dándose la vuelta para fingir que se iba, y cuando vio que los guardias no le miraban con atención, se volteo rápidamente para correr dentro, mas los guardias fueron mas astutos y lo detuvieron.

-¡Salage ici!- dijeron mientras lo agarraban de los brazos y lo sacaban del hotel, cerrándole la puerta para que no pudiera entrar.

-Que groseros...malditos guardias- maldijo entre dientes mientras se apoyaba en uno de los pilares a esperar que Alfed salga de allí, realmente no sabia que mas hacer, no conocía Quebec y no sabia a que lugar podría ir. Los minutos pasaban rápidamente y Arthur ya estaba cansado, así que se sentó en el suelo a esperar que el estadounidense saliera, no sabía que mas hacer. Un bus paso por allí y vio a una chica correr para subirse en aquel transporte, pero mientras la chica corría se le cayo un folleto cerca del ingles. Arthur lo agarro con curiosidad y una sonrisa inundo su rostro, era el mapa y los lugares turísticos de Quebec. Era hora de divertirse un poco ¿no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur se encontraba en uno de los más grandes centros comerciales de la ciudad, habia comprado algunas cosas para su bebe y recuerdos de Quebec para regalárselos a su familia y amigos. No habia comprado muchas cosas.

Caminaba por el patio de comidas del centro comercial buscando algún local donde comer que no sea caro ya que no tenía mucho dinero para gastar en comida de lujo, además de que aun no veía algún hotel en el cual hospedarse durante algunos días. Iba caminando tranquilamente mirando por todos lados, cuando su vista paro en un bar de licores que habia en el centro del piso. Lo vio, estaba seguro de que habia visto a Alfred allí.

Se acercó más al lugar buscándolo con la mirada, hasta que por fin dio con su objetivo, sin embargo ninguna alegría lo invadió al verlo.

Ahí estaba Alfred, mas no estaba solo. Iba acompañado de una chica. Ambos estaban conversando y riendo, como si fuesen pareja. Arthur lo miro tratando de no pensar en eso. Más cuando vio que el estadounidense se acercaba y la besaba, sintió que se desmayaría. Suspiro adolorido mientras acariciaba un poco su vientre tratando de calmar a su bebe, había comenzado a patear mucho. Se dio la vuelta para irse de allí, más una chica choco contra él, derramando un poco de su bebía en su camiseta.

-Je suis desolee ¿vous allez bien?- pregunto la mujer algo preocupada. Arthur asintió levemente, casi sin haber escuchado ni lo que decía aquella mujer, dirigió su mirada a Alfred…le estaba mirando. Sintió su corazón latir rápidamente cuando sus miradas chocaron, esperaba que Alfred corriera hasta el, que le abrazara como lo hacía antes, y que lo besara. Más eso nunca paso, Alfred desvió la mirada y siguió conversando con aquella mujer que estaba a su lado.

-Bien…je suis tres bien- susurro mientras veía como Alfred se iba de aquel lugar junto esa chica que desconocía. Se fue casi corriendo al baño al sentir nauseas nuevamente. Al llegar al baño se apoyo en el lavamanos mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo. Las nauseas habían sido remplazadas por fuertes pataditas de su bebe

- El no me vio…-susurro suavemente mientras acariciaba su vientre- de seguro tu papa no me vio, o talvez lo hizo pero no pensó que era yo- dijo adolorido, tratando de calmar a su bebe, y a si mismo

- Por supuesto…que yo venga a Quebec es raro…es muy raro…tal vez no imagino verme aquí…es muy raro...- dijo mientras sentía que las lagrimas le desbordaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Esta bien Joven Amo?- pregunto su fiel mayordomo suavemente. Alfred continuo serio.

-¿De que?- pregunto simplemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía como aquella chica con la que había estado miraba interesada una tienda de ropa, buscando alguna prenda que le gustase para comprársela.

-Hace un momento…el señor Arthur Kirkland…- Alfred no le dejo terminar de hablar.

-¿Cuando viene el grupo JG?- pregunto cambiando de tema rápidamente.

- Si eso sale mal, puede que la bruja me mate, así que recuérdamelo constantemente- dijo con frialdad.

-Alfred- llamo la chica con la que estaba -Oui, amour- dijo acercándose a aquella mujer con una sonrisa calida, y falsa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur caminaba por las calles de Quebec, los barrios algo pobres, buscando algún hotel barato, no le quedaba mucho dinero como para irse a un hotel de lujo. Suspiro pesadamente mientras jalaba su maleta de viaje casi sin fuerzas. Sintió que alguien Coria su mano, por lo cual se asusto un poco y se volteo a ver quien era. Allí estaba un niño que parecía ser de la misma edad que su hermano.

-Hey, tu…sígueme, tenemos un hotel muy lindo y barato cerca de aquí- dijo el niño sonriendo amablemente, Arthur lo miro extrañado.

-¿En verdad?- pregunto algo aliviado, pero sin aun saber si confiar o no en aquel niño -Si, sígueme- pidió nuevamente el pequeño cogiendo su maleta.

-Yo puedo llevarla- Arthur detuvo al pequeño tratando de que soltara su maleta, mas no la soltó.

-Descuide, yo la llevo.- dijo sonriendo, y después se llevo la maleta del inglés, siendo seguido por este, pero cuando vio que se descuido empezó a correr.

-¡Hey! ¡Para, maldición!- dijo enojado mientras corría tras el niño. Al llegar a un callejón cerrado, el pequeño paro y miro al mayor arrogantemente.

-Devuélveme mi maleta, mocoso- dijo enojado, el niño se rió de el.

-¡You Idiot!- dijo el niño burlándose

-Tu… ¿! Como te atreves!?- dijo enojado, cogió su maleta tratando de hacer que el pequeño la suelte, mas no la soltó.

-¡Devuélvemela!- dijo enojado, mas se paro en seco al escuchar algunos sonidos metálicos y pasos cerca de el, alzo a ver y vio a 6 grandes hombres acercándose a el, parecían del mismo tamaño de Alfred o mas altos, y eran muy fuertes. Se le helo la sangre al verlos, venían por cada lado, rodeándolo.

-Tu… ¿juegas tan sucio?- le susurro al pequeño, el cual corrió hacia uno de los chicos le cual acaricio su cabello suavemente

-Conseguiremos por lo menos unos 10.000 dólares por el- dijo aquel chico que parecía ser hermano mayor del niño que le había robado su maleta.

-Tres bien, garcon- felicito sonriendo. Arthur vio como uno de los chicos se acercaba a el con una navaja en la mano, estaba en problemas.

-Tus ojos son hermosos…en verdad es un color único -dijo uno de los chicos cogiendo su rostro a la fuerza, Arthur trato de zafarse, pero no pudo, ya que otro chico estaba tras suyo cogiendo sus muñecas.

-Shit…- maldijo en un susurro, sentía que sus lagrimas caerían pronto, estaba desesperado, y con miedo, miedo de que algo le pase a su bebe, miedo de que le hagan algo, miedo de estar solo.

-Tu piel es tan blanca…-susurro acariciándolo, alzando su camisa.

-Déjame…-dijo enojado tratando de zafarse, mas no fue posible, aquel chico puso su mano sobre su vientre, descubriendo a su bebe.

-¿Así que estas embarazado?- dijo sonreído de una forma nada sana

- Esto valdrá una fortuna…son muy pocos los que pueden quedar embarazados…nuestro jefe si que disfrutara contigo- dijo sonriendo cínicamente.

-¡DEJENME!- grito pateando al chico frente a el, haciendo que lo dejara, y le dio un cabezazo al chico tras suyo haciendo que lo soltara agradeciendo en ese momento el útil entrenamiento de defensa personal que le había dado su madre cuando cumplió 12, mas después se arrepintió, ya que causo que se enojaran. Estaba acorralado contra la pared mientras aquellos chicos se acercaban lentamente a el con sus cuchillos en mano. Empezó a temblar mientras sentía que sus piernas le fallaban. Se cayo al piso mientras empezaba a llorar abrazando se vientre-Help me…help me- dijo con la esperanza de que alguien lo salve- help me… ¡ALFRED!- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras cerraba sus ojos para no ver nada. Escucho algunos golpes, lo cual lo asusto un poco. Abrió los ojos y vio que varios de sus atacantes se encontraban en el piso, habían venido a salvarlo, mas no era Alfred.

-Kesesesese…esto es divertido- dijo Gilbert mientras golpeaba a uno de los chicos el cual peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, mas el albino lo dejo en el suelo, Arthur vio que mas allá estaba Antonio igual peleando contra uno de los chicos, dejándolo en el suelo. Y por ultimo…Francis estaba allí…golpeando a aquel hombre que le había tocado, lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, y con furia. A los pocos minutos ya los 6 hombres estaban en el suelo, y vio que Roderich se acercaba jalando al niño del cuello de la camisa. Francis se acerco a Arthur sonriendo calidamente.

-Así que son de la mafia canadiense ¿no?- dijo Gilbert enojado, los 6 hombres alzaron a verlo asustados

-¿Peut-être ne connaissent pas les dirigeants de la mafia dans le monde entier, le célèbre familie Beilshdmit?

-¿Vous êtes le prince Gilbert?- pregunto uno de los hombres asustado -¡Oui!- respondió mirándolos con furia. Roderich, el cual casi no tenía ni que hacer allí, lo habían ido llevando a la fuerza, soltó al niño el cual corrió hasta la maleta del inglés y se acerco a Gilbert con miedo.

-Vraiment désolé, excusez-nous…- dijo el pequeño devolviendo la maleta al alemán

- S'il vous plaît n'oubliez cette situation S'il vous plait - pidió asustado, mientras hacia una reverencia al aleman.

-Vayansen al infierno- maldijo Gilbert enojado. Los 7 chicos corrieron como más pudieron tratando de huir rapido de alli. Antonio suspiro pesadamente y después volteo a ver a Francis el cual se arrodillo frente a Arthur le cual había parado de llorar, pero sus ojos seguían húmedos. Gilbert abrazo a Roderich mientras veía al francés arrodillado frente al inglés.

-¿Por qué están aquí?- dijo Arthur con la voz quebrada.

-Sabíamos que ocurriría esto…- dijo suavemente mientras limpiaba con delicadeza las lagrimas del menor-no imaginábamos que llorarías así.- dijo sonriendo un poco, Arthur lo miro un poco enojado, y después miro tras Francis, allí estaba Antonio sonriéndole, al igual que Gilbert, el cual abrazaba a Roderich entre sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de aquel terrible accidente que habia tenido Arthur con los de la mafia, todos fueron directo al hotel en el cual habían planeado hospedarse. El camino hacia el hotel fue corto, ya que quedaba en el centro de Quebec.

-Alfred debe estar muy ocupado- dijo Antonio sentándose a lado de Gilbert en la sala de la habitación del alemán- incluso después de que le dijera que estábamos aquí no cambio su agenda-.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿No crees que maduro durante este tiempo?- hablo el alemán divertido mientras jugaba con pollitos de plástico. -Hizo algo que tu deberías hacer- mascullo Roderich mientras leía.

-No digas eso Rode- el albino abrazando la cadera del mayor, el cual se sonrojo y le golpeo para que lo soltara. -Su padre murió…era inevitable que madurara- dijo Francis algo pensativo, Arthur estaba allí con la cabeza gacha sentada a lado de Francis.

-De repente parece tan real y triste- suspiro el alemán bajando un poco la cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa?- Antonio lo vio algo extrañado por el ánimo decaído de Gilbert.

-Ahora ya no es un BF4, si no, el presidente de los Estados Unidos- suspiro mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del austriaco.

-Arthur… ¿ya viste a Alfred?- pregunto el español mirando atentamente al británico.

-Ha…n-no lo he visto- dijo algo nervioso, Francis lo noto.- Parecía ocupado y nervioso ¿Cómo iba a verle?

-Entonces… ¿Cómo sabes que estaba preocupado y nervioso?- pregunto Francis, Arthur lo vio sorprendido.

-Ah…eso…yo…tuve ese presentimiento- explico desviando la mirada al piso- tiene que ocuparse de toda una nación, y ahora de Quebec, sería raro que no estuviese ocupado-

-Estoy seguro de que en algún momento lo veremos.- dijo Antonio sonriendo

-Por hoy creo que debemos descansar, ya es de noche- dijo Francis ver el cansancio notable en los ojos del ingles.

Si, apoyo a Francis- dijo Antonio sonriendo un poco. Bueno, Rode ha reservado 4 habitaciones en el hotel, así que Arthur se puede hospedar aquí y yo dormiré con Rode, Kesesesese- dijo Gilbert alegremente mientras el austriaco suspiraba pesadamente. Bueno…por mi no hay problema- dijo el austriaco en un suspiro.

-Gra-gracias…- dijo Arthur algo tímido. Después todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar para el día siguiente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La alarma comenzó a sonar fuertemente perforando los tímpanos de las personas en la habitación. Alfred gruño molesto con ganas de matar a aquel aparato que lo haba despertado de su hermosa siesta. Sin embargo, sabía que debía levantarse rápido o si no su madre lo mataría. Miro a su lado izquierdo viendo a la chica con la que se había acostado la noche anterior, suspiro pesadamente y salio de la cama poniéndose sus calzoncillos y su pantalón. Era la octava chica con la que se acostaba en la semana y la número 24 del mes, día tras día tenia sexo con una mujer o un hombre diferente tan solo por diversión o por liberar su frustración con aquel acto sin nada de sentimientos ni de pasión, así había sido desde la segunda semana que había llegado a Quebec. Se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida y después irse de la habitación, no sin antes decirles a las criadas que apenas aquella chica se despertara la mandaran de su habitación. Bajo de mal humor al comedor del hotel donde sus sirvientes lo esperaban para servirle el desayuno, y mostrarle los planes para ese día. Al llegar se sentó cruzándose de brazos en la mesa esperando que le sirvan el desayuno de siempre, una hamburguesa doble, leche con cereales, y algunas tostadas acompañadas con dulce de leche y por ultimo jugo de frutas, era lo que siempre comía en las mañanas. Mientras terminaba de comerse su hamburguesa llego su mayordomo con la lista de actividades de aquel día, nuevamente otro día aburrido, lo único divertido eran las noches en las que salía a beber y después se acostaba con cualquiera que encontrara para satisfacer su soledad. -Buenos días, Joven amo-saludo el señor de mediana edad parándose a un lado del estadounidense, el cual como respuesta al saludo simplemente soltó un pequeño bufido.

-¿Cuales son los planes para hoy...?- pregunto con aburrimiento.

-Pues...A las 12:00 tiene que asistir a la supervisión de una obra en construcción, a las 3:30 tiene que asistir a una conferencia de la ONU como representante de los Estados Unidos, después de eso, a las 6:00 tiene una reunión con el alcalde de Quebec y...- el señor paro de repente, Alfred lo vio y alzo una ceja sin saber que le pasaba.

-¿Y que? ¿Porque te detienes?- dijo algo molesto.

-Si puede hacer un poco de tiempo para reunirse con sus amigos del BF4...-

-No hay tiempo- dijo cambiando a un semblante serio y frío.

-Han estado esperando desde ayer- dijo con algo de lastima, alfred carraspeo un poco y miro a su mayordomo con seriedad.

-¿Tanto tiempo libre tengo?- pregunto, el mayordomo lo miro algo triste- Entonces, ¿debería olvidarme de los planes para hoy e ir a jugar con ellos? ¿Crees que eso estaría bien?- dijo seriamente

-No está bien...- dijo el señor de mediana edad desviando la mirada. Alfred suspiro pesadamente y miro con desprecio su hamburguesa.

-Ash...has hecho que se me quite el apetito- dijo levantándose ruidosamente de la mesa y yéndose de allí sin decir nada mas. El teléfono del mayordomo empezó a sonar después de que se fuera Alfred, el señor reviso de quien era la llamada y contesto.

-Joven amo Francis...me temo que el Joven Alfred no ira...- dijo bajando un poco la cabeza, mas lo que francis le dijo después lo hizo quedarse sorprendió

. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de una larga conferencia de la ONU Alfred se encontraba en camino al lugar citado por el alcalde de Quebec, donde se reunirían para hablar sobre los tratados con la nación vecina. Sin embargo al llegar al lugar donde seria la reunión Alfred sintió ganas de irse de allí.

-Realmente… ¿Qué tipo de alcalde pide que nos reunamos en una cancha de básquet dentro de un edificio? ¿Acaso era deportista?- dijo con fastidio notable en su voz, tras suyo iba su mayordomo y 4 guardaespaldas que lo acompañaban para resguardar su seguridad.

-Lo lamento Joven amo- dijo el mayordomo cuando ya estaban frente al salón de básquet.

-Ash…no tienes de que disculparte…- dijo con algo de fastidio

- pueden retirarse- los guardaespaldas y su mayordomo se fueron del lugar dejándolo solo frente a las puertas de la cancha de básquet. Finalmente al ver que ya nadie estaba allí, entro al salón, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-Hey tu, ¿has estado bien?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo

-Así que...vinieron a verme- dijo viendo allí a sus tres viejos amigos.

–Si queríamos encontrarnos con el nuevo presidente de los Estados Unidos, el hombre mas ocupado del mundo, entonces teníamos que venir hacia ti

-Me alegro de verlos- dijo Alfred igual de serio, mientras le lanzaba el balón a Francis.

-En serio?...no pareces muy alegre.- frunció un poco el ceño y le lanzo nuevamente la pelota al estadounidense, el cual la agarro ágilmente.

-Oigan... ¿que es esta tensión en el ambiente? No nos hemos visto en tiempos, debemos estar alegres- reclamo Gilbert al ver la tensión entre Alfred y Francis.

-Ah...Arthur vino con nosotros, el ha esperado verte todo este tiempo-sonrió Antonio acercándose al estadounidense, pero lo que este dijo lo hizo pararse en seco -¿Por qué tendría que verlo?- dijo en un tono frío.

-¿Qué?- dijo Antonio frunciendo el ceño. Alfred sostuvo la pelota y camino hasta el aro, lanzo la pelota metiéndola en el aro, anotando dos puntos.

-Los chicos como el…ahora no son nada para mi- dijo mientras sostenía la pelota de básquet.

-¿Así que el que no llamaras ni una sola vez a Arthur…fue intencional?- pregunto el español

-Deliberadamente o no, no tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas- dijo de una manera cruel -"¿En esas cosas?"- pregunto Francis frunciendo el ceño

-Alfred… ¿estas hablando en serio?-pregunto Gilbert preocupado.

-¿Nos vemos después de tanto tiempo y solo pueden hablar de esas tonterías?- pregunto alfred enojado.

-¿Y aun así te consideras un hombre?- pregunto antonio enojado y con algo de cinismo en sus palabras, lo cual preocupo a Gilbert y Francis.

-Si, ¿Por qué no?- dijo mirando al español- ustedes todo el tiempo salen con chicos o chicas y terminan con ellos ¿No puedo ser un poco así?- dijo sonriendo de manera cruel

-¡Aun si he salido, y he terminado mas de 20 veces no soy como tu!- grito el español enojado, quiso correr hasta Alfred y golpearlo, pero Gilbert lo detuvo.

-Antonio, para- dijo el albino tratando de mantener la calma

-¡Suéltame!- grito enojado, como pocas veces se mostraba- Tu… ¡Dijiste que un verdadero hombre es responsable desde el inicio hasta el final!

-¿Y lo creyeron?- pregunto riéndose un poco.- Ustedes… seguramente no pensaron que el y yo podríamos durar ¿verdad?- dijo riendo.

-Este bastardo…- Gilbert lo soltó al sentir el también ganas de golpear al estadounidense por aquellas palabras. Antonio cogió a Alfred del cuello de la camisa bruscamente -¿¡De quien es la maldita culpa de que se haya quedado embarazado!? De quien es la culpa de todo lo que ha sufrido, si fueras un verdadero hombre te harías responsable de tus actos !bastardo!- grito enfurecido sacudiendo fuertemente al estadounidense, y después lo golpeo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo. Gilbert sostuvo al español nuevamente

-Antonio, cálmate- dijo preocupado.

-¿Parece que puedo calmarme? ¡Tan solo mira lo que dice este bastardo!- grito enfurecido. Alfred se sentó en el piso limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca

- Tu… ¿Comenzaste con el sin saber que podía pasar eso? Ahora que le vas a decir ¿! Qué el padre de su hijo es un bastardo que lo ha olvidado, que solo estuvo jugando con el!?- grito enfurecido. Alfred se levanto del piso enojado. "Eso…se como se siente, se como es ser rechazado por tu padre…que te digan que tu eres solo un error…no le hagas eso a tu hijo, ni a Arthur…no lo hagas" "No sabes cuantas veces vi a mi madre llorar por eso….cuantas veces llore al saberlo, no por haberme enterado de ello, si no por haberlo sabido y no querer reconocerlo, que era un error"

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?- dijo con voz de ultratumba

- ¿Acaso dejaron de ser mis amigos y ahora son los caballeros negros de Arthur?- dijo enojado. -Alfred…- susurro Gilbert, aun no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Si vinieron como mis amigos entonces disfruten antes de ir a casa, pero si vinieron a mencionar a Arthur, váyanse de inmediato- dijo seriamente.

-Veámonos- dijo Antonio saliendo rápidamente del lugar. Los otros dos los siguieron, pero Gilbert y Francis se demoraron más en salir.

-¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?- pregunto Gilbert cerca de la puerta, tras suyo estaba Francis mirando a Alfred tranquilamente, como si nunca hubiese dicho nada.

-7.000.000…-susurro- dentro del nombre de BW…los empleados y familias por los que soy responsable son cerca de 7.000.000- dijo bajando la cabeza.

- Traten de cargar 7.000.000 vidas sobre sus hombros y verán, si eso no los cambia- dijo casi en un susurro. Gilbert le hecho una ultima mirada al estadounidense y se fue. Ahora solo estaban Francis y Alfred.

-Adios…Alfred- dijo el francés mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Francis… ¿es verdad?- pregunto con la cabeza gacha- ¿lo que dijo Antonio es verdad?- el francés suspiro pesadamente

-Lamentablemente…Si- respondió mientras salía del lugar dejando a Alfred solo.-Esta vez no se trata de un juego, hay una vida de por medio, no es una cosa con la que se pueda bromear…desgraciadamente, todo lo que ha dicho Antonio es verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vamos rápido, Arthur debe estar esperándonos- dijo Antonio apretando los puños.

-Kesesesese…descuiden, lo deje que vaya con Roderich a pasear por la biblioteca de la ciudad, esos dos tienen gustos parecidos.- rio Gilbert mientras caminaba tranquilamente.

-Pues vamos a verlos- dijo el francés sonriendo un poco. Fueron hacia la biblioteca que quedaba cerca de aquel lugar, encontrándose allí con Arthur y Roderich que estaban conversando amistosamente. Ambos al verlos llegar se pusieron de pie y fueron hacia ellos.

-¿Pudieron ver a Alfred?- pregunto Arthur sonriendo ligeramente para ocultar su tristeza

-Si...pero el está actuando extraño- dijo Gilbert acercándose a abrazar a su prometido. Roderich lo miro algo avergonzado de que lo abrazara en frente de todos, más Gilbert simplemente lo ignoro

-El no quiere verme ¿verdad?- dijo en un suspiro bajando un poco la cabeza, Francis lo miro de reojo y dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Tu... ¿ya lo sabias?- dijo Antonio sorprendido.

-Lo suponía…solamente eso- dijo en un suspiro.

-Oigan, ¿porque están todos con esas caras tristes?- reprocho Gilbert tratando de borrar el ambiente pasado que en ese momento existía.- Este ha sido un día largo, volvamos al hotel a descansar- sugirió el alemán sonriendo.

Esta bien, regresemos al hotel- dijo el francés sonriendo ligeramente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Francis estaba preparando sus maletas para ya irse de vuelta a Estados Unidos junto a Gilbert Roderich y Antonio ese mismo día, ya que el español se quería marchar de allí lo más rápido posible. Cuando estaba preparando sus maletas sintió que alguien entro a su habitación, se volteo para ver quien era, encontrándose a Arthur con los ojos algo llorosos, lo cual lo hizo preocuparse, iba a acercarse, mas el ingles comenzó a hablar.

-Perdón por llegar de improvisto a tu habitación…- dijo algo despacio.

-No importa… ¿Qué es lo que pasa petit?- pregunto algo preocupado acercándose a Arthur y parándose frente a el.

-Yo…no creo que pueda decir esto otra vez…pero…realmente me alegra haberte conocido- dijo sonriendo un poco, el francés se quedo sorprendido ante aquellas palabras que jamás espero escuchar de parte del menor

-Eres la persona que mas me ha ayudado, y la que siempre me ha cuidado, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi…- dijo algo tímido, Francis lo abrazo siendo correspondido por el menor, el cual hundió su rostro en el pecho del mayor sintiendo los latidos de su corazón y aquella calidez que tanto le gustaba.

- No creo volver a ser el mismo de siempre después de todo lo que ha pasado aquí… por eso, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí- dijo con la voz algo quebrada, estaba llorando. Arthur se zafo despacio del abrazo del mayor y limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y sonrió un poco mirando al francés que permanecía viéndolo algo triste.

- Bueno…vine solo a decirte eso…me voy, gracias por todo- dijo antes de retirarse de la habitación bajo la mirada del francés. Francis soltó un suspiro algo triste y fue al balcón de su habitación, todo lo que había pasado lo había dejado confundido, no sabía que hacer para ayudar al anglosajón. Su vista se fijo en el paisaje nocturno de Quebec, todo era tan tranquilo… hasta que una idea cruzo por su mente. Saco su celular y marco un número que no habia usado desde hace 4 meses atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred entro a paso lento al parque central de Quebec yendo directo a la zona en la cual se encontraba la piscina del lugar, encontrando allí a la persona que o había citado y caminando hacia el.

-¿Que es lo que te trae por aquí?- pregunto en un tono algo aburrido mientras caminaba hacia el.

-Supongo que seguimos siendo amigos ¿no?- dijo mirando al estadounidense de reojo mientras encendía un cigarrito y se lo llevaba a la boca.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía fumar…- susurro Alfred viéndolo con nostalgia.

-Tengo un favor que pedirte, como amigos- dijo algo ronco.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y mirando distraídamente a la piscina que se encontraba a unos pasos de el.

-Encuéntrate una vez con el, solo una vez mas.- dijo soltando todo el humo del cigarrillo.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- dijo cambiando a un semblante serio.

-Te dije que era un favor como amigo- dijo algo suplicante mientes botaba las cenizas del cigarro.

-Francis…-

-Yo se que tu solamente estas fingiendo ser frió con el, finges que no lo quieres, que todo fue un juego, y no sabes cuento daño le estas haciendo al actuar así- dijo seriamente

-Yo no estoy actuando- dijo serio y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Lo único que te pido es que cuándo te encuentres con el, seas sincero- dijo antes de retirarse de allí dejando a Alfred allí solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Francis entro silenciosamente a la habitación del británico mirando con algo de dolor como este dormía con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro, sabía que todo lo que había pasado lo había afectado.

-Perdón por despertarte, arthie…- dijo Francis acariciando el pelo del inglés.

-Mmm…no importa- dijo fregándose los ojos y bostezando.

-¿Como esta?- pregunto tocando el vientre del menor suavemente, sintiendo los pequeños movimientos de la bebe.

-Bien…- susurro mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba al francés con el seño fruncido ligeramente.

- ¿Por qué me despertaste? Pensé que ya te habías ido a Estados Unidos…- dijo algo sorprendido

-Ha… hay un lugar al que quiero que debemos ir…- serio calidamente, Arthur lo miro con los ojos en blanco

-¿A esta hora?- dijo algo cansado, eran las 5 de la mañana o más temprano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur bostezo largamente mientras caminaba con Francis

-Oye frog…he escuchado algo como gimnasia a la luz de la luna, pero ¿Un paseo al amanecer?- dijo cansado y poniendo mala cara, Francis simplemente soltó una pequeña risa.

-Llegamos- anuncio mientras se paraba.

- Ahora deber ir solo- sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Eh?- lo miro sin entender lo que quería decir.

-El debe estar en el puente- hablo con tranquilidad mientras se retiraba del lugar, pero se detuvo para voltear a ver al menor

- Estoy hablando de la razón por la que viniste a este lugar- suspiro el francés, Arthur lo miro sorprendido.

- Me voy- dijo volteándose para irse.

-Oye, F-Fran…- Arthur suspiro pesadamente al ver que el otro se había ido sin decirle casi nada. Camino hasta el puente algo desganado y subió las gradas. Ya ahí lo vio. La persona que había anhelado ver todo el tiempo, la persona a la que deseaba reclamarle algunas cosas pero a la vez echarse a sus brazos para sentirse nuevamente protegido, allí estaba Alfred

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Y aquí termina el capitulo ;A;… lo se, Alfred ha actuado como imbesil en este capitulo, me da ganas de golpearlo TwT pero ahora se verán a solas esos dos, sin nadie que los interrumpa **

**¿Alfred sera sincero con Arthie y le dira que lo sigue amando? ¿Cómo reaccionaran ambos al poder estar por fin frente a frente? Asdfghjkl véanlo en el próximo capítulo. XDD **

**Y finalmente he decidido que el bebe de Arthie sera hombre, ya que el que tenga mellizos sera muy complicado para después, imaginen a un pobre chico de 16 con mellizos, tener que cuidarlos y encima ir a clases para no perder el año, pobre Arthie. **

**Y en respuesta al review de SamanthaPhamtomhive, si, Francis si tendrá pareja en el fic.**

**Y por ultimo, Rode también tendrá hijos, creo que Elizabetha festejara al saberlo XDD, y si, Roderich ya esta embarazado, en el anterior fic, "My life in the new schoo" hay una parte de lemon de ellos dos, solo que Arthur tiene 6 meses y Rode tiene mas o menos 4, y aun no le dice nada a Gilbert sobre su embarazo.**

**Bueno, supongo que han quedado algunas dudas de que fue lo que le paso a Antonio en su pasado, pues habrá un extra con la hostoria de Toño mas adelante… su historia es tan triste ;A; **

**Jajajaja por ultimo, me despido de ustedes mes amis. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que dejen reviewsitos, y que el domingo pasen un lindo dia de la madre junto a sus madres XD –no se si en todos los países este domingo 11 es el dia de la madre, pero en ecuador lo es :3- y les mando beshitos **

**Bye Bye~**

**¡Hasta la pasta!**


	3. Let You Go

**¡Hello Everybody in the world!**

**Sean bienvenidos cordialmente a leer el Nuevo capitulo del fic "Tears of Love" capitulo titulado "Let you go" –se le ocurrio el titulo escuchando la canción let it go en coreano OwO-**

**Perdon por demorarme 2 semanitas, no he tenido mucho tiempo –culpen a los exámenes- y tampoco he tenido mucho inspiración, pero la inspiración llega escuchando K-pop (¿?) jajajaja bueno, espero que les gusteee**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece TwT y tampoco el dorama de Boys Before Flowers **

**Advertencias: Un poquito de drama no mata a nadie :3 …- okno- **

**Kesesesese dejen reviews XDD y los vere nuevamente al final del capitulo :3**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Arthur bostezo largamente mientras caminaba con Francis

-Oye frog…he escuchado algo como gimnasia a la luz de la luna, pero ¿Un paseo al amanecer?- dijo cansado y poniendo mala cara, Francis simplemente soltó una pequeña risa.

-Llegamos- anuncio mientras se paraba.

- Ahora deber ir solo- sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Eh?- lo miro sin entender lo que quería decir.

-El debe estar en el puente- hablo con tranquilidad mientras se retiraba del lugar, pero se detuvo para voltear a ver al menor

- Estoy hablando de la razón por la que viniste a este lugar- suspiro el francés, Arthur lo miro sorprendido.

- Me voy- dijo volteándose para irse.

-Oye, F-Fran…- Arthur suspiro pesadamente al ver que el otro se había ido sin decirle casi nada. Realmente ya ni sabía porque estaba allí. Camino hasta el puente y subió las gradas buscando con la vista a alguna persona que estuviese por la zona. Y ahí lo vio. Era Alfred.

El americano estaba allí en el puente, viendo con aburrimiento el riachuelo bajo este, sintiendo la ligera briza de aquel amanecer tan frio. Sabía que alguien estaba tras suyo, y también de quien se trataba.- Al…Alfred…- susurro el inglés sorprendido, jamás espero encontrarse con el estadounidense en ese lugar.-Hola…- dijo algo tímido, no sabía que decir, o cómo actuar después de lo que habia visto en Quebec.

-Hola… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo seriamente, sin ningún vestigio de alegría al verlo después de tanto tiempo.

-Pues…Estaba preocupado luego de escuchar lo de tu padre…

-Gracias por tu preocupación- dijo aun dándole la espalda, Arthur paso una mano por su vientre, tal vez era hora de decircelo, asi lo rechazara, quería que el estadounidense por lo menos supiera que iba a tener un hijo.

-También…yo- trago saliva algo nervioso, sabía que tal vez se arrepentiría, pero tomo valor para decirlo- yo estoy embarazado…- finaliza cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sentía que quería desaparecer de allí. Alfred se volteo mirándolo con una expresión sin nada de sentimientos, no mostraba ni alegría ni enojo.

-Ya lo sé…pero ¿solo viniste hasta acá para decir eso?- dijo de manera fría- creo que ahora puedes sentirte mejor ¿No?

-¿Qué?- pregunto Arthur sin creer aun la forma en la que Alfred le hablaba en aquel momento, no quería creerlo, quería que le dijera que todo eso era una broma y que sea el mismo de siempre. Alfred suspiro frustrado.

-Tal como puedes ver, estoy bien, y también estoy extremadamente ocupado, no tengo tiempo para perder en cosas insólitas. Ahora que lo sabes, vete. No te molestes en preocuparte por mi.- Arthur se quedó allí parado si saber que decir ni que hacer, la forma en la que estaba hablándole Alfred era tan fría que le dolía. Su bebe habia comenzado a patear y moverse, provocando que le duela todo el cuerpo. Paso una mano por su vientre tratando de calmar a su bebe mientras miraba a Alfred fijamente con ganas de decirle que era un idiota y que volviera a ser el mismo de siempre, pero las palabras no salían.- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo más que decir?- dijo el americano indiferentemente.

-En verdad… ¿Hablas en serio?- dijo con los ojos algo llorosos, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto molesto y frustrado- Acaso no sera un… "Lo siento" "Perdóname" "regresare, así que espera por mi"- dijo con un tono de burla- que ridículo…su mirada por algunos segundos fue dirigida al vientre abultado del menor, y luego solto una pequeña risa- de seguro no habrás pensado que iba a decir algo como "me hare responsable" o "formaremos una asquerosa familia con TU bebe"- se acercó más al británico, el cual permanecía sin habla y no podía reaccionar ante todo lo que estaba pasando- Alfred alzo el rostro del menor para obligarlo a verle a los ojos- Dime Arthur…¿Quién me asegura que eso sea mío?-dijo esbozando una sonrisa de lado, al sentir las lágrimas del inglés mojar sus dedos. Se alejó nuevamente- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sea hijo de Francis o de algún otro-

-Realmente eres un idiota, Alfred…-dijo en un sollozo, tratando de mantenerse firme y no desmoronarse.- Ahora entiendo…entiendo todo…el que no me llamaras ni una sola vez, el que no quisieras verme, el que digas que hablas en serio…entiendo todo, entonces…para ti soy

-Como una mancha que quiero borrar

-Eso es cruel Alfred…eres realmente cruel…- dijo apretando los puños y viéndolo con furia- ¿y así te haces llamar héroe? En verdad me decepcionas…Dime… ¿a cuantas personas les has hecho esto ya? Dejarlas embarazadas y después desaparecer y no te importa nada… creo que la lista es realmente larga Alfred

-Algunas personas conocen que es el aborto ¿no? - gruño sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, realmente no quería decir eso

-Eres un desgraciado Alfred, no sé cómo pude ser tan tonto y enamorarme de alguien como vos…y tienes razón, existe el aborto…tal vez sea una buena opción

-Haz lo que quieras, no me importa- dijo intentando de que su voz no se quiebre.

-Está bien…me voy, cuídate- mascullo de mala gana, dispuesto a irse de allí y no volver a ver nunca más al americano, más las palabras de este lo detuvieron.

-Preocúpate de ti mismo- dijo mientras se volteaba para irse de allí, sin ver atrás. Arthur sentía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar, se sentía realmente mal después de todo lo que Alfred habia dicho, aunque trataba de ser fuerte no podía, verdaderamente le dolía como Alfred le habia hablado y todo lo que le habia dicho. Camino por el parque hasta que encontró una banca algo apartada de las demás, se sentó allí y para su propia sorpresa, empezó a llorar y a desahogarse.

-Ese idiota…lo odio, ¡realmente lo odio!- dijo llorando mientras golpeaba la banca en la que estaba sentado.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡SUELTAME!- se escuchó un grito seguido del sonido de las puertas de su oficina siendo abiertas bruscamente. Alfred estaba allí, parecía realmente enojado, su mayordomo estaba tras el intentando detenerlo.

-Déjenos solos- ordeno la presidenta suavemente mientras tomaba su té. El viejo señor salio del lugar dejando a madre e hijo solos, con una gran tensión en el habiente.

-¿Estas satisfecha ahora?-dijo temblando de furia- ¿¡La presidenta Jones está contenta ahora que todo va como ella quiere!?

-Mmm…pues algo no me deja tranquila…no es agradable para mi hablar sobre ese niño pequeño- dijo en un suspiro refiriéndose a Arthur, Alfred apretó los dientes tratando de contener su ira.

-Él no es solo un niño….Yo…tu hijo…ese chico, es la primera persona a la que he amado en toda mi vida…- dijo sintiendo sus lágrimas mojar sus mejillas. Su madre suspiro algo incomoda y frunció el ceño

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Correr hacia él y formar una asquerosa familia dejando atrás a tus empleados y a todas las personas que trabajan para el gobierno, tu futuro? Bien, hazlo… pero ¿alguna vez pensaste en tu padre?- dijo viendo a su hijo seriamente

-Detente…- susurro Alfred, no quería tratar sobre ese tema, aun le dolía mucho hablar de su padre.

-Tal vez no te importe desacerté de todo el país, pero solo recuerda que tu padre y tu abuelo dieron hasta su sangre por su país, para que ahora tú lo abandones solo por tu amor infantil- dijo mirándolo con superioridad, Alfred sintió que nuevamente una vieja herida en su corazón se volvía a abrir ante las palabras de su madre

-Cállate ya…- dijo en un tono un poco más fuerte

-¿Y qué hay de tu padre? El hasta su muerte lucho por el país ¿piensas abandonarlo a él también por ese chico?

-Detente- dijo esta vez más alto, no quería escuchar más.

-Y ahora ¿Qué debo hacer con ese chico? ¿Acaso debo expulsarlo del país? ¿Te das cuenta lo que significa que ese chico este embarazado? Tal vez ni siquiera sea tuyo pero si ese niño nace será un problema, y un problema muy grande que preferiría evitar ¿Qué debo hacer con ellos? ¿Debería deshacerme de esos dos?

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLES!- grito ya en su límite, su madre guardo silencio y siguió tomando su te viendo de reojo a su hijo, el cual intentaba calmar su ira.- Te lo advierto…No te metas con Arthur ni con mi hijo, ni te atrevas a tocarlos… si rompes tu promesa, destruiré todo…te lo juro- dijo antes de irse de allí, dejando a su madre sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur estaba en una de las bancas del parque sentado contemplando a todas las personas que pasaba por allí a hacer ejercicio o simplemente pasear a sus mascotas. Habia dejado de llorar para ahora simplemente mirar a un punto incierto del lugar y acariciar su vientre lentamente, aún estaba ilusionado de poder criarlo junto a Alfred y que el estadounidense se pusiera feliz con la noticia de su embarazo, pero ahora ya no sentía ni ganas de ser padre. Suspiro pesadamente y siguió con su aburrida vista al parque.

-¿Ce garçon mignon veut acheter une crème glacée?- pregunto una persona tras suyo poniendo un helado frente a sus ojos, pensó que era uno de esos vendedores de helados que siempre pasaban por los parques y trato de analizar sus palabras, sin embargo no comprendió lo que le decía.

-Im sorry…but my frech is not good- dijo para luego voltear a ver a aquel sospechoso vendedor, poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver quien era.-¿Qué acabas de decir, frog?- dijo de mala gana mientras el francés rodeaba la banca para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Puede este chico feo comprarme un helado?- dijo sonriendo y riéndose un poco

-¿Crees que podrás vender si vas diciendo a todos eso?- dijo con los ojos en blanco y frunciendo el ceño

-No…pero tú lo comprarías ¿verdad?- rio revolviendo un poco los cabellos del ingles

-¿Cuánto cuesta?- pregunto resignado, sin embargo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mmm… hoy- dijo sonriendo alegremente, Arthur lo miro extrañado sin comprender- el helado cuesta esta tarde- afirmo el galo

-Está bien, te lo comprare- dijo fingiendo estar aburrido, pero en verdad se sentía agradecido de que el francés siempre llegue en los momentos en los que más necesitaba olvidarse de todo su sufrimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de un largo día yendo de un lado para otro de la ciudad al fin Arthur y Francis habían llegado al hotel. Habían pasado toda la tarde yendo a parques de diversiones, tiendas de ropa, al cine, museos, incluso habían ido al spa. Ambos habían terminado realmente agotados, en especial Arthur que ahora yacía acostado en la cama mirando al techo sonriendo un poco mientras Francis hacia algunas llamadas telefónicas.

El británico se sentía algo feliz, Francis habia llegado justo en el momento que más necesitaba distraerse de todo el sufrimiento por el que habia pasado, y habia hecho que pase todo el día riendo y de buen humor. Realmente no sabía cómo agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho para él.

-Bueno mon amour… Antonio Gilbert y Roderich se fueron en la mañana, tenían un compromiso o algo así- explico mientras se sentaba a lado del menor en la cama.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto acariciando sus cabellos suavemente

-Ya es hora de que regresemos también- sonrió ligeramente para aparentar su tristeza.

-Iremos en el primer vuelo de la mañana- dijo el francés sonriendo un poco, sabía lo que el inglés sentía, aunque este no le dijera nada. Beso la frente del pequeño mientras alzaba las sabanas para acostarse a su lado. Vio como el menor lo veía de reojo algo sonrojado, no había otra cama, así que dormirían juntos en la habitación del hotel en el cual se quedaba Arthur.

Al instante de que entro a la cama, el británico ya se habia dormido mientras el francés acariciaba delicadamente sus cabellos contemplando la cara tranquila del menor cuando dormía. Suspiro algo dolido deposito un último beso en la mejilla de Arthur para después susurrar un pequeño "Je t'aime" y dormirse el también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La presidenta se encontraba mirando la ciudad de Quebec por la gigantesca ventana de su oficina, parecía ser una noche muy tranquila, sin embargo todavía habia algo que la molestaba y la mantenía inquieta. Vio en el reflejo de la ventana como el mayordomo de su hijo se acercaba por detrás de él y se paraba a su lado

-¿Qué está haciendo ese chico?- pregunto dirigiendo nuevamente su vista a la ciudad.

-Se refiere usted a Arthur Kirkland- pregunto el viejo señor mirándola de reojo, ella asintió - Gilbert Antonio y Roderich ya se han ido del país. Mañana en la mañana se irán Francis y Arthur- informo el mayordomo

-Parece que finalmente aprendió cuál es su lugar… ¿Dónde está Alfred?-pregunto extrañada de que su hijo no esté allí, y temiendo que este con ese chico que tanto detestaba

-Va a estar en la sala de conferencias toda la noche- dijo agachando un poco la cabeza.

-Parece que él también sabe cuál es su lugar….-susurro con una pequeña sonrisa, todo iba tal como ella quería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred estaba en la sala de conferencias viendo en el proyector viejas imágenes que tenia del inglés, imágenes que le habia tomado desprevenido o algunas que el menor se habia dejado tomar a las malas. Veía las fotos como si se trataran del mayor tesoro que tenía, a veces deseaba volver todo el tiempo atrás y tratar de evitar la muerte de su padre y seguir a lado de Arthur, pero era imposible. Mientras vía las fotos que tenía apareció un video que nunca antes se habia dado cuenta que estaba allí, era de Arthur. Hizo clic en el video para reproducirlo y lo primero que vio fue al inglés sentado en un sillón y miraba algo nervioso a la cámara. Y el video empezó con la voz de Francis

-1…2…3 ¡Acción!- escucho que decía el francés en un tono alegre. Y después Arthur comenzó a hablar

-Eh…- susurro Arthur, parecía nervioso -Ha…mmm….realmente no sé cómo hacer esto- murmuro Arthur suspirando para tratar de calmarse.- Alfred… ¿me escuchas?- dijo algo inseguro y avergonzado. Alfred trago saliva y siguió viendo el video - Desde que te fuiste…he estado pensando todos los días en ti…idiota- dijo soltando una pequeña sonrisa -Pero…¿Por qué solo nos recuerdo peleando?- dijo riéndose un poco, - ¿no es extraño?- sonrió ligeramente- Solo nos recuerdo peleando y enfadándonos todo el tiempo…pero cuando pienso en ti me rio- vio como una lagrima mojaba el rostro del menor y un nudo en su garganta se empezaba a formar al ver aquel videos, Arthur se limpió con el dorso de la mano sus lágrimas- Alfred… ¿estás bien? ¿Verdad?- pregunto sonriendo un poco mientras miraba a la cámara - yo…estoy embarazado…- confeso casi en un susurro - ahora tiene casi 6 meses…dijo el doctor que aun no sabía que iba a ser, pero que él bebe estaba sano- dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba su vientre, aun no se le notaba mucho el embarazo. Alfred comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas viendo con una pequeña sonrisa el video.- ¿Cuándo vas a venir nuevamente para discutir conmigo? Idiota…- escucho una suave melodía intervenir en el video, sonaba tan armonioso y tranquilo. Vio como Arthur se levantaba y se dirigía hacia aquel sonido, acabándose allí la cinta. Solto un sollozo ahogado, realmente se sentía terrible por lo que le habia dicho a Arthur, pero era lo mejor si no quería que su madre le haga algo a él o a su bebe, pero ya no lo podía soportar más. Lanzo el control del proyector a un lado incierto de la sala y se volteo para salir de allí a buscar al inglés y pedirle disculpas y dejar todo atrás para irse con el menor, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de su padre.

-Mira Alfred, es el nuevo avión que he comprado para ti- dijo la voz de su padre, Alfred se volteo y vio allí un viejo video en el cual estaban su padre y el de apenas unos 6 años.

-Es genial daddy- escucho su voz de pequeño y vio cómo se acercaba emocionado a aquel avión ante la sonrisa de su padre.

-¿Verdad que si? ¿Sabes porque te lo he comprado?- rio felizmente y luego se agacho hasta estar a la altura de Alfred

-No… ¿Por qué papa?- pregunto mirando a su padre algo extrañado

-Porque eres un héroe hijo, y los héroes necesitan un transporte para salvar al mundo.- sonrió mientras subía al pequeño avión junto a Alfred

-¿Aquí poder ir a salvar al mundo?- Pregunto inocentemente

-Por supuesto hijo- sonrió acariciando los cabellos del pequeño Alfred- Ahora dime Hero ¿Qué harás cuando papa ya no este contigo?

-Cuidare de Mama y de mi hermana y de mi país- sonrió alegremente al ver que su padre también lo hacia

-Ese es mi pequeño héroe- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente y luego revolviendo sus cabellos mientras reía. Vio como el proyector se apagaba luego de aquel video y como sus lágrimas caían libremente por sus ojos, no soportaba más toda esa presión que sentía encima. Solto un grito desesperado y después cayó al piso mientras lloraba, no sabía qué hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente después de haber salido del hotel, Francis y Arthur estaban esperando en el aeropuerto que dieran las órdenes de abordar al avión. Eran las 8 de la mañana recién, y el vuelo era a las 9, tenían que esperar una hora allí. Arthur suspiro algo cansado y después escucho una pequeña risa de parte del mayor, que parecía más energético que el en esos momentos.

-¡Hey! ¡Francis! ¡Francis Bonnefoy!- escucharon un grito tras suyo y se voltearon a ver quién era, encontrándose con un chico de pelo rubio claro, ojos celestes y una gran sonrisa que estaba vestido con unos jeans blancos y una camisa rosada. Aquel chico corria hacia ellos y al llegar se literalmente lanzo encima de Francis empujando a Arthur de allí. El de ojos verdes miro extrañado la escena mientras se hacía un poco para atrás, alejándose de allí. Ese chico parecía estar loco.

-Oliver… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto el francés intentando dedicarle una sonrisa al chico que permanecía abrazándolo. Oliver lo solto y le mostro una gran sonrisa

-Te extrañe mucho fluffy~ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas en Quebec? Sí que eres cruel amor mío- dijo poniendo cara de resentido.

-Pues…vine a Quebec por otros asuntos- explico desviando su mirada al inglés, el cual los veía a los dos sin entender lo que pasaba- Además, ya mismo voy a regresar a Estados Unidos.

-¡NO! No te vayas my love, quédate en mi casa ¿sí? Solo un día- rogo con los ojos llorosos

-Lo siento pero estoy con alguien más- dijo señalando a Arthur, el cual al darse cuenta de que Francis lo señalaba se exalto un poco.

-Él es… no…. ¿Él no es tu novio verdad? Dime que no mi amor- dijo mirando al británico con rencor. Arthur puso los ojos en blanco al ver que le habia caído mal a aquel chico apenas lo habia visto.- si él dice que si ¿te quedaras?- Francis miro de reojo a Arthur, el cual bajo un poco la cabeza, avergonzado por todo lo que estaba pasando. Oliver suspiro frustrado y después se acercó a Arthur y lo cogió de la muñeca arrastrándolo a una esquina de la sala

-¡Oye!- reclamo el menor algo molesto

-Yo soy amigo de Francis desde que éramos pequeños, fuimos a la misma escuela

-Oh ¿en verdad? Mucho gusto conocerte…- dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

-Ahora estoy muy enfermo, y es serio…así que hazme este gran favor- pidió sonriendo "inocentemente"

-¿Qué?- dijo Arthur sin comprender

-Vamos a mi casa ¿sí? Solo esta tarde- rogo poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-¿Eh? Uh…bueno…está bien- dijo rendido, Oliver sonrió y se fue de allí saltando alegremente mientras dejaba a Arthur realmente confundido.

Francis vio cómo se acercaba Oliver saltando de alegría mientras tras el Arthur venia caminando a paso lento. Oliver cogió la maleta de viaje que llevaba Arthur y la fue llevando felizmente.

-Vamos fluffy- dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la salida del aeropuerto. Francis se acercó al menor y agarro su mano mientras Arthur se apegaba un poco más a él y sonreía un poco

-Un día más aquí no creo que nos haga daño- dijo en un suspiro mientras Francis se reía de sus palabras. Oliver volteo a verlos y frunció el ceño. Corrió nuevamente hacia Francis abrazándolo y haciendo a un lado al menor.

-Vamos amor- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba de reojo como el británico suspiraba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían llegado a una mansión algo grande, no era tan grande como la del francés pero si más que su casa, era como 8 veces el tamaño de su casa.

Al entrar a la mansión vio que los pisos eran de mármol y las paredes eran de un color rosado pálido, la decoración de la casa era hermosa, y se notaba que aquel chico tenía un buen sentido de la moda, además de estar obsesionado con el rosado.

-Fran, ve a dejar las maletas en la sala de arriba, hasta eso yo serviré la comida- dijo sonriendo, Francis asintió algo cansado de todos los apodos que le ponía Oliver y subió al segundo piso de la casa, donde se encontraban todas las habitaciones, dejando a Arthur solo con Oliver. El británico vio como el otro chico iba a la cocina sonriente y lo dejaba allí solo y perdido. Empezó a recorrer la casa viendo algo asombrado lo hermosa que era, se detuvo al ver un cuadro en la pared en el cual estaba Francis retratado y abajo decía "I love you, Honey". Suspiro poniendo los ojos en blanco, se notaba que ese chico estaba obsesionado con Francis. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al comedor de la casa viendo como el de ojos celestes ponía la comida en la mesa rotatoria de vidrio.

-Oh, se ve realmente delicioso. ¿Cocino muy bien, eh?- escucho que se decía Oliver a sí mismo. Arthur lo miro algo extrañado.

-Tu… ¿Cómo conociste a Francis?- pregunto con algo de curiosidad. Oliver lo miro de reojo y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro

-Lo conocí cuando estaba en la escuela primaria de BW- dijo sonriendo nostálgicamente- muchos chicos me hacían a un lado o a veces se burlaban de mí, pero Francis fue el primero que se me acerco, y me enamore de el a primera vista- Arthur lo miro y recordó la primera vez que habia visto a Francis, en verdad se habia enamorado del francés, pero poco a poco sus sentimientos fueron cambiando y se enamoró de la persona equivocada que ahora lo habia dejado justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Cogió una de las tazas que estaban en la mesa y se sirvió un poco de agua, pero cuando iba a tomarla escucho un grito de parte de Oliver.

-¡NO!- grito mientras le quitaba la taza de las manos con algo de brusquedad y la limpiaba como si se tratara de un gran tesoro, Arthur lo miro extrañado por su rara actitud, ¡nada más había querido tomar agua!- No puedes tocar esta taza- dijo mostrándole la parte delantera del objeto en la cual estaba estampada una foto de Francis y Oliver en Paris.- Esta taza sola la puede usar Francis…- mascullo mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa en el puesto que seria del francés.

Después de algunos minutos Francis bajo al comedor encontrándose allí con todo el almuerzo servido y con los dos chicos ya sentados en la mesa, Arthur con cara de aburrimiento y Oliver dedicándole una sutil sonrisa.

-Bueno… comamos- dijo intentando cortar la tensión del ambiente mientras se sentaba en su lugar. Arthur llevo su tenedor a un plato que contenía Nuggets, intentando coger uno, pero Oliver lo detuvo, así ambos comenzando una pelea con sus tenedores impidiendo que el otro coja la comida. El de ojos celestes alejo al británico y giro la mesa poniendo el plato de Nuggets frente a Francis, el cual sonrió algo nervioso al ver lo mal que se llevaban los dos, parecían completamente opuestos.

-Come, fluffy- dijo Oliver sonriéndole. Francis alzo una ceja sin entender lo que pasaba y luego vio a Arthur, el cual veía con mala gana su plato de arroz, comiéndose un poco de este. Sonrió y giro la mesa poniendo la comida frente a Arthur, el cual lo miro sin comprender.

-Come- dijo sonriendo, Arthur sonrió tratando de contener el impulso de burlarse de Oliver, el cual lo veía con rencor, y comenzó a comer como si su vida dependiera de ello, su bebe le pedía que coma más, hasta llenarse por completo. Francis al verlo se rio un poco, parecía que habia perdido todos sus modales y comía ahora como le daba la gana mientras Oliver lo veía asombrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de una larga comida, Arthur fue a la sala de estar a leer y relajarse un rato, pero se había quedado dormido por todo el cansancio que sentía, realmente el embarazo hacia que perdiera toda su energía. Francis luego de un momento fue a la sala junto a Oliver luego de haber lavado los platos y ordenado el comedor. Le conmovió mucho la imagen del inglés durmiendo allí con una mano sobre su vientre. Con cuidado de no despertarlo lo cargo en brazos y lo llevo hacia la cama de su viejo amigo, el cual lo seguía viendo con celos al menor.

Oliver se acercó por detrás de Francis y se paró a su lado mientras lo veía de reojo.

-Ese chicho no es nada lindo…- dijo con un tono resentido, Francis se rio un poco al ver lo celoso que era Oliver y coloco al británico en la cama, cubriéndolo con las cobijas- Es bajito, más bajo que yo, y esta medio gordo…además de que come mucho- se quejó mirando a Francis con un pequeño puchero.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres oír?- dijo mirando de reojo al chico.

-El… ¿es tu novio?- pregunto algo inseguro

-¿Qué es lo que tú crees?- pregunto sonriendo un poco.

-Francis… yo se que ese chico te gusta, cuando lo miras sonríes… sonríes como antes- dijo con un tono algo serio.

-¿Cómo antes?- pregunto sin entender a lo que refería.

-Como cuando mirabas a Meg...- dijo bajando un poco su tono de voz, Francis suspiro un poco adolorido, ¿Por qué hasta Oliver se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos no correspondidos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred se encontraba en su habitación caminando de un lado a otro, no sabía qué hacer, quería nuevamente encontrarse con Arthur y esta vez sí ser sincero pero no sabía cómo encontrarlo. Miro de reojo a su mayordomo que se encontraba esperando que él se apurara para irse a una de las tantas conferencias que tenía en la mañana.

-Quiero que averigües cual es el número de la habitación de Arthur Kirkland- dijo seriamente mirando a su mayordomo, el cual enseguida llamo al hotel en el cual Arthur se habia hospedado para averiguar lo que su amo le habia pedido. Alfred escucho que colgaba el teléfono

-Joven amo… el joven Arthur se ha ido del hotel- dijo algo triste por su amo.

-¿Qué? ¿Se ha ido?- dijo con la voz algo quebrada- está bien, lo entiendo- dijo en un susurro para después sentarse en su sillón algo frustrado y triste.- ¿Y Francis?…- pregunto mirándolo de reojo. Vio cómo su mayordomo nuevamente llamaba a alguien y luego de unos minutos colgaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Se fue con Arthur Kirkland a la casa de un amigo, parece que siguen aquí en Quebec, joven amo- dijo sonriendo un poco

-¿Amigo? ¿Cuál amigo?- pregunto sin comprenderlo

-Oliver Kirkland- al oír ese nombre sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, de todos los amigos de Francis, ¿Por qué se tenían que ir donde Oliver?- Se quedaran allí esta mañana, y en la tarde se irán- informo el viejo señor

-Ok…gracias James…- dijo en un susurro mientras se recostaba en el sillón algo cansado.

-Joven amo, ya es hora de ir a la conferencia- dijo yendo hacia su amo, el cual lo miro y suspiro.

-Sí, si- dijo mientras se levantaba de allí y se dirigía a la salida junto a su mayordomo.- ¿Cuándo se irán de Quebec?- pregunto tratando de disimular su preocupación mientras caminaba hasta el garaje del hotel

-Seguramente, esta tarde…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de aquella conversación con Oliver Francis se fue al aeropuerto a cambiar los billetes de avión por unos que partieran esa tarde hacia Washington. Sabía que Arthur quería irse lo más rápido posible de allí y estar lejos de Alfred, sinceramente él también quería irse de allí, no quería volver a ver a Alfred. Aquel día que había mandado a Arthur al puente, todo había sido un error, nuevamente en vez de mejorar las cosas las empeoro. Él pensaba que Alfred estando solo iba a ser sincero con Arthur, que no lo iba a tratar como lo hizo. Después de unos minutos de que se fue, sintió una horrible opresión en el pecho, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar. Mando a uno de sus sirvientes en Quebec que vaya a espiarlos con cuidado, se sintió mal al espiarlos, sin embargo mientras oía lo que Alfred le decía a Arthur tenía ganas de ir allí y golpearlo hasta que ya no pudiera respirar.

Alfred perdió…perdió su última oportunidad, ya no pensaba seguir callado y dejando que Alfred haga con Arthur lo que quiera y que lo hiera de tal forma.

Suspiro pesadamente camino por las calles de la ciudad mirando distraídamente aquella ciudad tan tranquila mientras iba nuevamente a la casa de Oliver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otra vez una conferencia aburrida. Siempre para tratar el mismo tema, la economía del país, las alianzas con otros países y la construcción de nuevos edificios y hoteles. Estaba sentado a lado de un par de empresarios rusos mientras veía un video de como seria el avance del país si comenzaban un proyecto junto a Rusia, una alianza. Suspiro pesadamente, realmente no le caían bien los rusos. Su madre estaba sentada frente a él, mirándolo de vez en cuando y asegurándose de que ponga atención al video y las palabras del presidente de Rusia, el cual daba un largo discurso sobre los beneficios que llevaría aquella alianza a ambos países. Alfred vio cómo su mayordomo se acercaba con unos documentos y de los entregaba, allí estaba una pequeña nota pegada que decía a qué hora y desde que aeropuerto salían Francis y Arthur. Era en apenas unas horas más, no tendría mucho tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin ya estaban en el aeropuerto, su vuelo saldría en apenas unas horas y tenían que estar allí horas antes de que el vuelo comience. Arthur suspiro cansado, en verdad no entendía cuál era el objetivo de hacer que las pobres personas esperen horas y horas allí sentados sin hacer nada o caminando de un lado a otro aburridos y no podían simplemente hacer que las personas vayan cuando el avión ya vaya a partir. Miro a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido viendo a todas las personas que pasaban por allí, buscando con la vista a Francis, el cual se había ido a ver los boletos para el avión. Lo vio acercándose con una pequeña sonrisa y cuando estuvo frente a él le entrego su boleto sonriéndole. Arthur lo vio detenidamente y sintió que su corazón daba un vuelto

-¿¡Primera clase!?- casi grito sorprendido al ver cuánto constaba aquel boleto para un viaje de apenas una o media hora. Vio como Francis asentía como si se tratara de algo sin importancia todo el dinero que había gastado.- no… yo puedo ir en segunda clase, en la normal- dijo extendiéndole a Francis el boleto- toma, ve a cambiarlo- dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño. Francis lo vio sin entender lo que quería.- apura, yo puedo ir tranquilamente en la clase normal- dijo en un suspiro

-¿Normal?- pregunto algo extrañado- …hablas de… ¿la clase económica?- pregunto alzando una ceja. Arthur asintió decidido- Non, Non, mon amour… mis piernas son muy largas, no puedo ir en clase económica, además estas embarazado, debes estar más cómodo, así que me temo que no cambiare los boletos- dijo cruzándose de brazos- voy al baño, amour, espérame sentado en alguno de los puestos de la sala- dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de retirarse de allí. Arthur suspiro pesadamente al ver lo terco que podía llegar a ser el francés. Se fijó en las piernas de Francis mientras caminaba.

-Son largas…- susurro algo sonrojado- pero sin embargo yo sí puedo volar en económica…pero ya que…- dijo dándose por vencido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No es fácil encontrarse con Amelia- dijo la presidenta mirando a los ojos al par de señores frente a ella. Un hombre de aproximados 45 años, de cabello rubio claro y ojos azules con una pequeña barba y lentes, y una señora de 40 años de cabello rubio obscuro y ojos amatista.

-Siempre se mueve del este al oeste, aunque la última vez que la contactamos nos dijo que habia regresado de Texas- dijo el señor de ojos azules y barba sonriendo un poco

-Siento mucho que deban esperar tanto cuando están tan ocupados- se disculpó la mujer de ojos amatista agachando un poco la cabeza

-Oh, no es nada, ¿Qué puede ser más importante que el que los dos chicos se conozcan? ¿No crees lo mismo Alfred?- dijo la presidenta mirando de reojo a su hijo, el cual parecía está ausente -Alfred…- dijo en un tono más alto, el estadounidense reacciono de golpe casi dando un saltito sobre su asiento, no sabía ni de que habían estado hablando, ya que todo el tiempo habia pasado pensando en el británico.

-¿Si?- respondió mirando a su madre, la cual le hizo una seña de decepción con la cabeza y frunció el ceño- Ha…si, eso- dijo sin saber que más decir, por suerte justo en ese momento entro su mayordomo.

-Disculpe señora Presidenta- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia al entrar, la presidenta frunció el ceño y lo vio de reojo

-¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto algo molesta por la repentina interrupción

-La sucursal de Rusia necesita urgentemente al Joven Alfred- dijo intentando sonar apresurado, Alfred lo vio de reojo algo nervioso

-¿Sabes lo importante que es este encuentro?- dijo la presidenta riéndose un poco de forma sarcástica.

-El primer ministro lo necesita- dijo su mayordomo intentando ser más convincente.

-Está bien, supongo que se podrán conocer en otra ocasión, es más importante el trabajo, sé que Alfred es un hombre trabajador.- dijo la señora de ojos amatista

-¿Conocerme con quién?- se preguntó a si mismo sin comprender de que hablaban aquella señores con los que hablaba su madre

-Ve rápido muchacho, es tu trabajo ¿No?

-Está bien, me retiro- dijo haciendo una pequeña referencia antes de irse del lujar junto a su mayordomo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saco de su bolsillo aquel collar qua hace algunos meses Alfred le habia regalado. Una promesa rota…era solamente eso. Cada vez que lo veía le dolía mas todo lo que habia pasado, por eso se lo habia sacado, sin embargo, sentía que no podía botarlo. Cuando Alfred le dio aquel collar le habia prometido amarlo y no dejarlo nunca. Mentiroso…lo odiaba por haberle mentido, engañado y abandonado de esa forma tan cruel.

Apretó el collar en su maño sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían y comenzaba a dolerle todo el cuerpo. Él bebe en su interior comenzó a patear dolorosamente, frunció el ceño estresado con todo eso, quería gritarle a su hijo que se detuviera… ¿A dónde se habia ido la parte de él que amaba y protegía a su bebe? ¿La parte de él que siempre que su bebe pateaba de esa forma sonreía y trataba de alegrarse para no preocuparlo? Ahora sentía que ya no existía.

Sintió una mano acariciando su vientre y vio sorprendido como Francis le sonreía y acariciaba su vientre tiernamente

-Calma… todo está bien, tu mami aun te ama- susurro suavemente mientras sonreía amablemente

-Fra.-Francis…- dijo sorprendido, y luego desvió l mirada algo avergonzado, se habia dado cuenta de todo lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo. Guardo el collar en su bolsillo y desvió la mirada algo avergonzado, avergonzado de sí mismo. Sintió un pequeño beso en su vientre y después como los ojos del francés lo miraban penetrantemente.

-De seguro él bebe que está aquí va a ser muy lindo, lo vas a amar, aunque ahora sientas que fue un error, lo amaras porque es el fruto de tu vientre, Arthur, y yo también lo voy a querer…como si fuese mi hijo- dijo con tranquilidad.

-Francis…gracias…- susurro sintiendo sus ojos húmedos nuevamente, amaba aquella dulzura con la que Francis lo trataba y le agradecía inmensamente por todo el apoyo que le daba, siempre que necesitaba alguien que lo consuele, allí estaba Francis. Arthur alzo la mirada y sus ojos se toparon con unos que parecían llenos de ira y dolor, un fuerte color azul que en esos momentos hacia que tiemble, no de miedo, si no de ira, de rencor, de dolor, de todos esos malos recuerdos.- Alfred…- susurro sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, parándose mientras apretaba los puños. Francis se giró a ver al americano y al verlo frunció el ceño y se paró para ir a donde se encontraba el americano, a unos cuantos pasos de allí.

-¿Por qué viniste?- pregunto el francés en un tono serio y ronco.

-No necesito responderte. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- pregunto enojado, su mandíbula temblaba de ira.

-¿Crees que tienes derecho de hacer este tipo de preguntas después de todo lo que le hiciste?- gruño mirándolo enfadado

-¡FRANCIS BONNEFOY!- grito furioso tratando de contener su ira con ese grito

-Porque eras mi amigo lo deje ir, porque era el chico al que mi amigo quería lo deje. Y te di cada oportunidad hasta el final, y ahora después de todo lo que le hiciste, de todo el daño que causaste vienes aquí a reclamarme algo. Ahora si no lo tolerare Alfred- los ojos del francés en esos momentos daban miedo, estaban llenos de ira, de rencor.- siempre me quitaste todo lo que tenía y después lo destruías, esta vez no te dejare hacerlo- dijo casi gritando, fuera de sí.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- grito mientras acertaba un golpe en la boca del estómago del francés, haciéndolo caer al piso.

-¡DETENTE!- grito el inglés sosteniendo su vientre con dolor y mirando al americano realmente furioso y enojado. Alfred lo vio atónito y se acercó un poco a el- ¿Por qué viniste?- pregunto con un nudo en su garganta, viendo como el americano temblaba levemente.- ¿tienes algo que decir?- nuevamente el silencio reinaba entre los dos, Alfred desvió la mirada al sentir que algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

"Por favor todos los pasajeros del vuelo 439 con destino a Washington por favor abordar el avión"

- Bien…Entiendo, me voy- dijo cogiendo sus maletas y yendo donde se encontraba el francés parado mirándolo levemente.- Adiós, Alfred- dijo seriamente, mientras se iba de allí.

-Arthur…- dijo en un sollozo ya cuando el inglés habia desaparecido de allí. Cayo al piso golpeando las frías baldosas y sintiendo su corazón roto en miles de pedazos mientras sus lágrimas caían sin parar de sus ojos, comenzando a llorar allí en frente de toda la gente, ya no le importaba ni su orgullo ni su moral, todo estaba roto dentro de él.

-Joven amo…- dijo su mayordomo acercándose a él y abrazándolo paternalmente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos intentando calmarlo

-Se fue…se fue James, me odia- dijo entre sollozos aferrándose a su mayordomo como cuando era apenas un niño y su madre le habia abandonado en aquella casa solitaria.

-Joven amo…levántese, tenemos que irnos- dijo suavemente ayudando al menor a levantarse para regresar al hotel. Alfred limpio sus lágrimas y camino junto a su mayordomo al carro que los estaba esperando fuera del lugar, para regresar al hotel

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin habia aterrizado el avión a Quebec, sí que se la habia pasado bien en Miami, pero sus padre la habían llamado de urgencia para que vaya a Quebec. Suspiro algo cansada por el viaje, deseaba haber podido quedarse un rato más allí disfrutando del sol, la playa, la comida… pero no, siempre sus padres arruinaban sus vacaciones. Pasó una de sus manos peinando sus rubios cabellos y cogió su celular para llamar a sus padres. Contestaron al instante.

-He regresado…-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y aquí se ha terminado el capitulo ;A; -cry- No me mateeeen –se cubre con su panda gigante- **

**No se que decir…(o que escribir) Este capitulo es uno de los mas dramáticos, creo que el mas dramático, pero la cosa va a ir mejorando poco a poco. **

**En cuanto a Alfred…si, es un idiota, pero un idiota con razones. En este capitulo se ve un poco de porque ha cambiado tanto pero mas luego se explicara mejor todo el asunto. XDD **

**Y agradezco muuuucho todos sus reviews, de verdad me animan para continuar esta historia algo melodramática OwO**

**El próximo capitulo habrá PruAus XD y SpaMano yey! **

**Y ahora se acerca el "Time of questions" kesesese**

**Y ahora creo que se preguntaran quien es la personita que aparece al final y que va a influenciar en el fic…¿verdad? TwT no se los dire, es una sorpresa ¿Quién sera? **

**Y… ¿Alfred decidirá dejar ir a Arthur o ira tras el? XDDD lo averiguaran en el próximo capitulo del fic "Tears of Love"**

**Jajaja por ultimo, los quiero mucho Minna-san *w* manden reviewsitos onegaii :3 y si tienen alguna duda pregúntenme por mi nueva cuenta que me abri es –todos tenían una, yo solo quería ser popular- **** /gatitayaoista, hagan perguuntas, serán contestadas wajajajajaja **

**Hasta la pasta~**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola Minna-san!**

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo del fic *w* … lo iba a publicar ayer, pero me quede dormida y me olvide de hacerlo ;A; **

**Pero ahora estoy aquí publicándolo a las 12:30 en mi país :3 dejando a un lado el largo deber de lenguaje XDD**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya-sama. Tampoco me pertenece el dorama de Boys Before Flowers**

**Advertencias: Ninguna *3***

**Dejen reviews •w•**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya 3 semanas habían pasado desde que regreso de Quebec. Al llegar a casa lo habían invadido con preguntas sobre como le habia ida, sin embargo no contesto a ninguna de ellas, se excusó diciendo que estaba cansado y que dormiría toda la tarde hasta el día siguiente que tenía clases. Y así habían sido casi todos los días, evadía las preguntas de su familia y aparentaba estar bien y con un buen ánimo, a pesar de que por dentro se sentía cada vez peor. En esas 3 semanas su vientre habia crecido notándose un poco más sobre su ropa, y ya habia alcanzado los 7 meses. Decidió quedarse en el colegio hasta alcanzar los 8 meses retirarse solo hasta que naciera él bebe, no podía ausentarse más, ya que perdería el año si lo hacía. Igualmente en su trabajo, habia decidido seguir trabajando hasta tener 8 meses y medio. Sinceramente cada vez que pensaba en su bebe se frustraba enormemente y varias preguntas pasaban por su mente como "¿Qué hare cuando ya nazca él bebe?" "¿y si por algo se complica el nacimiento y muere él bebe o muero yo?" "¿Cómo sera mi vida después de que nazca?" "¿podre mantenerlo?" Si tenía al bebe ya no podría ir a la universidad, tampoco cumplir su sueño de ser cantante y escritor, ya no podría salir a bares cada vez que quiera ni tampoco pasar con sus amigos…bueno, no era como si tuviese muchos amigos pero…su vida cambiaria drásticamente, no quería eso, aun era un joven muy inmaduro como para hacerse cargo de una pequeña criatura.

Arthur ahora se encontraba en el restaurante turco en el cual trabajaba, pensando distraídamente en aquellas preguntas mientras llevaba una bandeja de comida a la mesa de unos clientes, no habia visto ni que era el pedido ni si era la mesa correcta, simplemente dejo la comida en la mesa y se retiró a sentarse en una de las sillas para seguir pensando en lo cruel que iba a ser su futuro pero una irritante voz lo distrajo

Disculpe joven, esto no es lo que pedí- dijo una de las clientas algo molesta, Arthur se mordió el labio inferior avergonzado de la falla en su trabajo que habia tenido, eso nunca le habia pasado, él siempre era el que hacia todo bien en el trabajo.

Lo siento señorita, traeré su pedido en un minuto- dijo Lovino apresurándose al ver que Arthur no decía nada y parecía decaído, si, al fondo de su frio corazón le preocupaba su amigo. Recogió la bandeja con la comida equivocada que Arthur habia servido y fue a la cocina, más el sonido de un plato cayéndose y haciéndose trizas lo detuvo e hizo que voltease a ver ahora si verdaderamente preocupado al inglés.

Lo siento…- dijo el británico bajando un poco la cabeza mientras se ponía a recoger los pedazo de cerámica rota.

Lo siento mucho, por favor no se preocupen- dijo el italiano al ver todas las miradas sobre Arthur. Dejo la bandeja de comida y después fue a ayudar al inglés mientras Sadiq veía toda la escena preocupado. Arthur espero a que todos los clientes se fueran de local y cayo rendido en una de las mesas mientras tocaba su vientre sintiendo que su bebe se movía y pateaba sin darle un descanso.

Lovino…- susurro despacio mirando a su amigo de reojo, el cual estaba parado a su lado, viéndolo con preocupación.-realmente soy patético ¿verdad?- pregunto mientras miraba a un punto indefinido de la sala- parece que no tendré un buen futuro como esperaba… ahora tengo que dar todo lo que tengo y pensar en que voy a hacer en el futuro… cuando él bebe nazca… no creo volver a tener la misma vida que antes tenía, ya no poder pasar horas en la biblioteca o en la sala de música solo relajándome, o ir a bares a beber cuando este cansado de mi vida…pero siempre estoy causando problemas… no creo poder ser un buen padre aun…- acabo con un suspiro algo pesado y bajando la mirada deprimido. Lovino vio que Sadiq se acercaba a ellos con una funda de comida en sus manos y se la extendía a Arthur algo serio.

Toma, ve a hacer este pedido por mí- ordeno mirando como el británico alzaba la vista algo cansado, con ganas de no hacer absolutamente nada

Yo iré. Yo tomare su lugar ¿Dónde es?- se apresuró a decir el italiano al darse cuenta del deprimente estado del británico

No, Arthur ve tu- dijo ignorando olímpicamente al italiano, el cual frunció el ceño molesto- quédate junto a el hasta que haya acabado completamente y luego trae de regreso el termo ¿entendiste? Hasta que haya acabado de comer no pienses en regresar- dijo con el ceño un poco fruncido, entregándole la funda de comida al menor, el cual la cogió y salio a paso lento del restaurante.

Sí que eres idiota…- mascullo Lovino enojado con el turco

Créeme que es lo mejor que puedo hacer por él, Lovi- dijo riéndose un poco para mejorar la situación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur entro cuidadosamente a la sala de esperas del lugar al cual habia llegado. No entendía cuál era el motivo de Sadiq al mandarlo a aquel lugar.

Una clínica, ese era el lugar al cual habia llegado, una pequeña clínica de la ciudad. De todos los lugares a los cuales se habia imaginado que Sadiq lo habia mandado nunca se habia imaginado que lo enviaría a una clínica. Por lo menos parecía ser un lugar tranquilo, ya que no habia mucha gente. Observo a las personas en la sala, la mayoría eran ancianos y habia una joven mujer con un bebe en brazos que parecía ser de ya unos 7 meses o quizás un poco menos. Justo habia lo que menos quería ver allí, madres con sus bebes. Ver eso le traía malos recuerdos, muy malos, y hacia que su ánimo decayera casi instantáneamente y que el ser dentro suyo comenzara a moverse.

¡Hey tú, el chico de cejotas parado allí!- oyó que grito una voz algo conocida, volteo a ver a quien lo llamaba molesto por el apodo de "cejotas" encontrándose sorpresivamente con aquel viejo señor que siempre iba al restaurante, estaba vestido con una bata blanca y tenía instrumentos médicos.-¿Qué haces allí parado? Muévete y ve a ayudar en algo- mascullo frunciendo un poco el ceño

¿Eh? ¿Q-que se supone que debo hacer?- pregunto sin entender

Muévete y sírveles una taza de té a los pacientes ¿acaso no ves lo ocupado que estoy? ayuda en algo muchacho- dijo molesto mientras seguía revidando la presión de una anciana que estaba en su consultorio

Está bien…- susurro mientras iba a buscar algo de agua para él te mientras mascullaba algunas maldiciones cansado de la vida que llevaba. Una enfermera se acercó a ayudarlo a llevar la bandeja de te mientras él les servía a todas las personas los pequeños vasos con la bebida caliente.

El siguiente- escucho que decía el anciano mientras la vieja mujer se retiraba del consultorio. La joven con él bebe paso al consultorio, pero antes se detuvo frente a él con una pequeña sonrisa

Disculpa… ¿puedes quedarte un rato con mi bebe? No creo demorarme mucho- dijo sonriendo un poco. Arthur mando una pequeña maldición en su subconsciente, negarse no era para nada de un caballero, así que acepto. Cargo al bebe con cuidado mientras su madre se iba al consultorio del médico. Era la primera vez que cargaba a un bebe. Lo acomodo bien en sus brazos mirándolo de reojo viendo como el pequeño lo observaba con curiosidad.

No me mires, mocoso- susurro frunciendo un poco el ceño. El pequeño en sus brazos comenzó a llorar haciendo que el británico se asustara- O-oye, no llores bebe- dijo meciéndolo un poco para calmarlo sin dar mucho resultado- deja de chillar, me irritas- mascullo mientras lo mecía lentamente y lo entretenía con una pequeña sonajera que la madre del bebe habia dejado en su bolsa. El pequeño se calmó un poco al escuchar el sonido del juguete, sin embargo comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Arthur dejo frustrado el juguete en el bolso de la mujer y continuo meciendo al niño en sus brazos y luego sus ojos se iluminaron un poco cuando vio un biberón en la maleta, lo cogió y con cuidado comenzó a alimentar al bebe, el cual parecía haberse calmado al comer. Se veía tierno.

Se ve que le gustan los niños- dijo una de las ancianas en la sala que lo habia estado viendo todo el tiempo. Arthur se sonrojo un poco y sintió que su bebe se movía y pateaba en su interior, parecía estar celoso.

Este mocoso ya se durmió….- dijo dejando el biberón en la maleta y meciendo un poco al bebe en sus brazos mientras ignoraba los "reclamos de su hijo" y le ponía más atención al bebe en sus brazos. Al instante salio su madre sonriente al ver la hermosa escena.

Gracias por cuidar de mi bebe- dijo sonriéndole amablemente, Arthur simplemente asintió mientras le entregaba el pequeño a su madre sin darse cuenta de que el viejo señor del restaurante lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche habia llegado de manera rápida, ya todos los pacientes de la clínica se habían retirado, y el británico habia caído dormido por el cansancio. El anciano dio un largo suspiro mientras limpiaba su consultorio y ordenaba sus cosas ya para irse. Al salir a la sala de esperas vio allí al inglés dormido apoyado en una columna de la pared y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver que el chico tenía una de sus manos abrazando su vientre inconscientemente. Se acercó al joven y puso una mano en su vientre, sintiendo como claramente él bebe en su interior se movía. Habia acertado con su diagnóstico.

¡Oye! Si sera… solo durmiendo pasa este chico- dijo jalando una de las mejillas de Arthur, haciendo que se despertara instantáneamente algo asustado y su asusto más cuando vio la cara de pocos amigos que tenía el anciano

Lamento haberme dormido Señor…- se disculpó mientras se fregaba los ojos algo cansado aun.

Stephane, me llamo Stephane- dijo poniendo cara de reproche.

Está bien, señor Stephane…- dijo sonriendo un poco- ah… tome esto- dijo acordándose del pedido del anciano, y la tarea que le habia encomendado Sadiq, la tarea de quedarse allí hasta que el acabe de comer. – No puedo irme a casa hasta que termine de comer - El mayor sonrió y tomo la bolsa con su comida, caminando directo hacia su consultorio, siendo seguido por Arthur.

Siéntate por allí a esperar a que termine, chico- dijo Stephane mientras se sentaba en su silla giratoria a comer un Sándwich recargado de pollo y de vegetales con mayonesa.

Así que… es doctor ¿verdad?- dijo algo nervioso para quitar la tensa presión en el ambiente, sin embargo el viejo simplemente lo miro de reojo- acaso… ¿es ilegal?- pregunto algo bajito dudando de que aquel anciano sea un médico.

¿Acaso estas diciendo que parezco un bribón, mocoso?- frunció el ceño dejando de comer su sándwich mientras veía como Arthur habia comenzado a reírse.

Jajajajajajaja…pues si- dijo lo último en un tono algo bajo y desviando la mirada de la afilada del anciano.

Tu… mocoso infeliz- dijo a punto de saltarle encima al británico hasta que escucho algunos gritos provenientes de la sala de espera, habia entrado una señora de aparentes ya 9 meses de embarazo junto a una pequeña niña de 4 años más o menos. Aquella mujer parecía a punto de dar a luz.

Doctor, me duele el estómago- dijo aquella mujer adolorida, siendo seguida por su hija. El doctor enseguida se paró y fue a ayudarla a mantenerse en pie.

Tenga cuidado…venga aquí- dijo ayudándola a levantarse mientras Arthur a lo lejos veía la situación con algo de pánico- ¡Oye tú! Ven a ayudar- dijo algo serio, Arthur ayudo a la mujer a entrar en la sala de partos del lugar mientras el doctor iba a alistar sus cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonrió una vez más mientras se estiraba un poco para quitarse la tensión muscular, y sintió nuevamente ganas de sonreir mientras acariciaba levemente su vientre y sentía los movimientos de su bebe. Sentía algunas hojas caer sobre su regazo mientras disfrutaba de la sombra de aquel gran árbol en el que estaba apoyado. Saco un envase de yogurt de su maleta y lo abrió para tomar un poco, le estaba entrando hambre, lo bueno era que ya se habían terminado las clases para él, a última hora tenía cultura física, a la cual por razones obvias no asistiría, así que habia decidido tomar un descanso en el bosque en el cual se habia encontrado con Francis por primera vez, amaba ese hermoso y extenso bosque.

Así que sigues viniendo aquí…- escucho una voz a sus espaldas y se viro a ver quién era, encontrándose con Francis. Sonrió y se rio un poco mientras el francés se sentaba a su lado. Saco otra botella de yogurt y se lo entrego al mayor.- ¿Acaso te paso algo bueno?- pregunto el galo sonriendo

¿Eh? ¿C-como lo supiste?- pregunto extrañado, acaso tanto se notaba su felicidad. Francis le dio un pequeño golpecito en la mejilla y luego sonrió.

Esta allí escrito, y no creo que sea por las hormonas y cambios de humor repentinos- dijo riéndose un poco

Pues…se puede decir que si me paso algo…

Flashback.-

No sé qué hacer…- se quejó mirando de reojo a la mujer que se quejaba del dolor "dar a luz debe doler mucho" pensó para sí mismo asustándose un poco al pensar en cómo sería cuando naciera su bebe.

Sujeta su mano con fuerza- dijo Stephane, Arthur obedeció sintiendo que sus huesos se quebrarían con la fuerza que esa mujer apretaba su muñeca. Al poco tiempo entre gritos y apuros la sala se inundó con el sonido del llanto del bebe que habia nacido, mientras la mujer caía exhausta, Arthur vio con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo como el doctor se llevaba al recién nacido y después de poco tiempo lo traía nuevamente envuelto en una cobija de color celeste y se lo entregaba a él, mientras la madre descansaba.

Es… es hermoso- susurro viendo al pequeño bebe en sus brazos, era la primera vez que veía un parto de tan cerca, y sentía un nudo en la garganta mientras él bebe en su interior se movía. Acaricio la cabecita del recién nacido mientras la pequeña que se habia convertido en hermana mayor veía a su hermano encantada.

Tener un hijo es hermoso… así el padre sea un idiota total, no dejes de querer a tu bebe- escucho que decía el anciano que se habia posicionado a su lado.

¿U-usted como sabe…?- pregunto sorprendido de que aquel señor que parecía tan solo un extraño cliente lo conociera tanto

Soy uno de los únicos médicos en la ciudad que tratan casos de hombres embarazados, y pues… conozco a Alfred- dijo por ultimo antes de retirarse para ver como se encontraba la madre del nuevo bebe.

Tu bebe va a ser muy lindo, como mi hermanito- dijo sonriendo la pequeña niña que estaba sentada a su lado en la sala de esperas.

Lo se…- susurro sonriendo un poco mientras acariciaba su vientre, por primera vez se habia olvidado de Alfred y de todo el dolor que habia sufrido en el pasado.

Fin del Flashback.-

Fue un momento realmente hermoso…- susurro mientras se apoyaba en el hombro del francés algo cansado.

¿Cómo dices que se llamaba el doctor?- pregunto mientras acariciaba los cabellos del menor con delicadeza

Stephane…no se su apellido, pero es una buena persona… a pesar de que parece amargado- dijo soltando una pequeña risa

Creo que va a ser difícil cuidar de un bebe y estudiar…pero intentare salir adelante… no sé si pueda ir a la universidad o seguir la carrera con la que he soñado toda mi vida o quizás vivir como antes, libre de preocupaciones- dijo en un suspiro

Podrás hacerlo… te ayudare a seguir tus sueños y a cuidar del bebe- dijo Francis sonriendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una noche muy fría, ni la ropa abrigada que estaba usando hacia que se sintiera cálido. Se habia quedado toda la tarde en la biblioteca estudiando, dentro de poco daría exámenes nuevamente, cada 2 meses era lo mismo. En eso habia salido de la biblioteca ya a las 9 de la noche que habia cerrado y ahora se encontraba caminando por la calle hacia su casa, pero detuvo su camino frente a una tienda de electrodomésticos, la cual tenía varias televisiones a frente al vidrio, las televisiones estaban encendidas y mostraban las noticias en la cuales estaban Alfred y su madre.

Por favor, solo una palabra sobre…- intento decir un periodista, sin embargo fue interrumpido.

Vamos a dar un anuncio oficial- escucho que decía Alfred mientras los periodistas se le acercaban aún más- El nuevo avance para nuestro país comienza ahora. Mírenos- dijo sonriendo superficialmente mientras algunos camarógrafos tomaban varias fotografías del momento.

Le dolía… le dolía ver lo mucho que habia cambiado Alfred, le dolía verlo, recordarlo, recordar todo lo que le habia dicho, como habia cambiado…era tan doloroso. Sus lágrimas nuevamente empezaron a caer mientras apretaba sus puños fuertemente.

¿Arthur?- escucho una voz a sus espaldas y limpio sus lágrimas rápidamente, se giró encontrándose con Elizabetha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toma- dijo entregándole una taza de té, se encontraban en casa de la húngara, o más bien en la casa que antes habia estado habitada por el estadounidense- Así que fuiste a Quebec…- dijo sonriendo un poco

Eh… bueno, de hecho sentí que debía cerrar el capítulo de Alfred de mi vida, para así poder seguir con mi vida- dijo bajando un poco la cabeza y tratando de ocultar su abultado vientre con su largo abrigo.- Creo que fue bueno que fuera- dijo dando un pequeño suspiro mientras Elizabetha mantenía su mirada sobre el- creo ya haberlo dejado en el pasado

Yo… realmente deseaba que te quedaras por siempre con Alfred- vio como la chica hacia un pequeño puchero- Es una lástima- dijo en un suspiro para después sonreir- sin tomar en cuenta a Alfred ¿puedes considerarme como una hermana? ¿Sí?- dijo sonriéndole

Si… por supuesto- dijo sonriendo un poco al ver lo buena que era Elizabetha. Terminaron de tomar él te y comer mientras conversaban de cosas más triviales hasta que dieron las 10 de la noche y Arthur se despidió de la húngara para irse a su casa. Mientras caminaba por los extensos pasillos de la mansión se topó con el cuarto de Alfred…estaba abierto. La nostalgia comenzó a correr por su cuerpo, haciendo que vaya directo a la habitación… todo estaba exactamente igual a cuando habia estado allí. Entro mientras miraba a su alrededor con nostalgia y varios recuerdos pasaban por su mente, como cuando se habia emborrachado y amanecido en esa habitación. Su primera vez… aquella noche en la cual dijeron que se amaban… ahora todos esos recuerdos le dolían.

Vio una foto en el velador del estadounidense, allí estaban Alfred y Elizabetha, parecía una foto de cuando la húngara se habia casado. Dejo la foto en el velador.

Solo en esta habitación, parece ser más amplia que antes  
Se acabó, creo que se acabó….

Inconscientemente llego a la cama, cogiendo las sabanas y sintiendo el olor de Alfred impregnado en ellas. Lo amaba, lo seguía amando.

La historia que hicimos fue en vano nos separamos tan fácilmente  
un error tiene un lamento, "nadie es perfecto"  
Incluso si quisiera decirlo, haga lo que haga las heridas  
no sanaran 

En aquella habitación se habia desatado todo, a veces quería borrar ese momento…

Me iré en una máquina del tiempo, sería capaz de encontrarme  
contigo de nuevo  
Yo no pediría más, antes que nos convirtamos en un lejano  
recuerdo fugaz  
Necesito una máquina del tiempo oh…  
Necesito una máquina del tiempo oh… 

Comenzó a recordar aquella mañana en la cual se habia despertado en la cama del estadounidense, no recordaba lo que habia sucedido realmente, solo que la anterior noche habia tomado vodka hasta quedar inconsciente y se habia despertado allí. Recordó la amarga broma que hizo que le pegara una cachetada al estadounidense, la vez en la que Alfred se le declaro, que le habia dicho que lo amaba. Todos esos recuerdos se rompían poco a poco.

El momento que estoy pasando solo es demasiado lento  
El castigo de este error es demasiado pesado

De repente las palabras que le habia dicho Alfred en Quebec empezaron a resonar en su cabeza.

"Eres como una mancha que quiero borrar" 

Las últimas palabras que dijiste hasta ahora se repiten  
continuamente  
Mi corazón sigue doliendo 

Comenzó a llorar abrazando su vientre, lloro silenciosamente en aquella habitación solitaria, recordando todo lo que habia pasado allí, tan solo cosas que quería borrar para siempre. Le dolía… le dolía todo lo que pasaba porque aun lo amaba.

Solo un error, solo un lamento, es egoísta, pero es porque  
te amo  
Me iré en una máquina del tiempo, sería capaz de encontrarme  
contigo de nuevo  
Yo no pediría más, antes que nos convirtamos en un lejano  
recuerdo fugaz  
Necesito una máquina del tiempo  
Si pudiera saltar a través del tiempo y el espacio, y ser  
capaz de juntarme contigo

Quería retroceder el tiempo y que todo haya sido diferente, si Alfred le hubiese dicho que no lo amaba desde un principio lo habría entendido, si no hubiese jugado con el de tal forma, lo habría podido superar.

Incluso si llegamos a la misma conclusión, no habría ningún remordimiento por seguro  
Me iré en una máquina del tiempo, sería capaz de encontrarme  
contigo de nuevo  
Yo no pediría más, antes que nos convirtamos en un lejano  
recuerdo fugaz

No quería olvidarlo, no quería dejarlo atrás, no quería dejar de amarlo, no podía, no podía olvidar todo el amor que sentía por Alfred.

Antes que nuestros recuerdos se olviden….  
Dame una máquina del tiempo oh-….  
Dame una máquina del tiempo oh-….  
Dame una máquina del tiempo….

Bajo su cabeza mientras lloraba silenciosamente, recordando los dolorosos recuerdos junto a Alfred. Levanto la vista y vio a Elizabetha acercándose a él, la miro con los ojos llorosos, no podía parar su llanto, la húngara se acercó y lo abrazo.

Está bien. No te contengas. Solo llora, puedes dejar salir todo ese dolor ¿sí?- dijo abrazándolo maternalmente mientras acariciaba su cabello. Arthur empezó a sollozar y llorar fuertemente, no podía contenerse más, ya no le importaba si estaba frente a una mujer, no podía dejar de llorar.

Perdón…te mentí, no estoy bien- dijo entre sollozos sintiendo que el nudo en su garganta crecía cada vez más y su bebe se movía inquieto, sintiendo la misma tristeza que el sentía- Fui porque quería ver a Alfred... quería decirle sobre nuestro hijo… pensé que él lo iba a querer…- Elizabetha se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras y lo abrazo aún más fuerte, ahora entendía lo grave que era la situación como para que Arthur llore de tal forma- P-pero cambio tanto…es una persona completamente diferente- dijo sollozando fuertemente, desahogando todo su dolor.

Arthur…- Elizabetha se alejó un poco del menor, soltando su abrazo, iba a decirle algo, sin embargo, el británico continuaba llorando, parecía no poder detener su llanto. Arthur cubrió su cara con sus manos mientras lloraba aún más fuerte. La húngara lo abrazo nuevamente.- Arthur… gracias- dijo sonriendo- Estoy realmente feliz de que me dijeras esto- dijo tocando suavemente su vientre abultado, sintiendo las pataditas del bebe y sonriendo. Se separó del abrazo y puso sus manos en los hombros del menor.- Escúchame bien- dijo sonriendo un poco, Arthur seco sus lágrimas intentando ya no llorar- Alfred definitivamente volverá a ti, así que no te des por vencido de esta forma. Confía en mí y dale otra oportunidad. Estoy segura de que el si te quiere, y que va a amar a su bebe. Así que dale una oportunidad más ¿sí? ¿Puedes hacerlo?- pregunto sonriéndole dulcemente. Arthur no contesto, simplemente siguió llorando en los brazos de Elizabetha, mientras esta acariciaba sus cabellos y su vientre.- "es un uke tan lindo…"- pensó la húngara sonriendo mientras el menor desahogaba sus penas llorando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lovino caminaba por las frías calles de Washington de vuelta a casa. Vio la hora en su celular, eran las 10:30…a esa hora ya no encontraría taxi. Casqueo la lengua molesto mientras seguía caminando desganado. Caminaba por la vereda de la calle cuando un carro paro a su lado.

Lovi~-esa estorbosa voz… si, ya sabía quién era la persona que se habia bajado.

¿Qué quieres bastardo?- dijo de mal humor mirando al español, el cual para su sorpresa lo abrazo, haciendo que se sonrojara hasta la medula.- ¿Q-que mierda haces?- dijo enojado, apartando al mayor de un golpe

Ay… Lovi, eres muy brusco- se quejó tocando sus costillas lastimadas por culpa de cierto italiano.

Tú eres un bastardo pervertido- mascullo cruzandose de brazos

Solo te estaba saludando- protesto con un pequeño puchero

Sí, claro- dijo con sarcasmo notable- ya dime porque estás aquí- lo miro de reojo

Ha… pues, ven, sube al auto- dijo jalándolo del brazo y lanzándolo literalmente dentro del vehículo

¡Bastardo!- grito quejándose del mal trato del español.

Jajaja, perdón Lovi- dijo revolviendo el cabello del italiano, el cual frunció el ceño y se sonrojo notablemente.- pero… debo decirte algo- dijo cambiando a un semblante medianamente serio, Lovino lo vio son comprender cuando el español le entrego una carta de color dorado con lazos rojos.

¿Qué es esto?- pregunto algo extrañado

Alfred y su madre acaban de llegar nuevamente a Washington y va a haber una fiesta de bienvenida a su honor- explico mirando los ojos del italiano.

Y supongo que quieres que lleve a Arthur…- susurro algo pensativo

Exacto, Jajaja por eso te quiero, eres tan inteligente- dijo rápidamente sin analizar sus palabras, haciendo que Lovino se sonrojara fuertemente

Ni creas que lo hare… no voy a llevar a Arthur a una fiesta de Al…esa persona.- mascullo cruzandose de brazos- a Arthur le va a doler verlo nuevamente, ya mucho daño a causado ese bastardo.

No crees que debería encontrarse con él y terminar de una vez todo eso- dijo en un tono serio

Eso sería como matarlo dos veces- dijo molesto

Si quieres terminar con alguien debes decírselo de frente ¿no crees? Es la oportunidad perfecta de Arthur- dijo mientras se bajaba del auto seguido del italiano

Pues…no lo sé- dijo sin saber que decir. Antonio sonrió y abrió la parte trasera de su auto y saco algunas cajas, poniéndolas sobre las manos del italiano

¿Q-que es esto?- dijo alterado al ver que la pila de cajas iba desde su cadera hasta sus ojos

Si vas al campo de batalla necesitas armas y armadura ¿no?- dijo sonriendo para después cerrar las puertas y subirse nuevamente al auto- bueno, Lovi, nos vemos mañana- dijo mientras se iba de allí dejando a un italiano cargado de cajas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No iré….

Esa fue la respuesta de Arthur ante la invitación

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quieres ir con él y reclamarle algo? ¿No quieres decirle nada? Esta es la única oportunidad que tienes

Era cierto… quería aun decirle algunas cosas al estadounidense

Flashback.

Luego de más o menos media hora llorando, Arthur se fue deteniendo poco a poco

Lo que más me duele… fue que el me ignorara, que le diera igual que este allí… quisiera haber podido decirle que lo amaba, decirle que era el único hombre al que yo amaba, decirle que lo siento por haberlo tratado mal, disculparme por siempre ignorarlo.

Fin del Flashback

Suspiro pesadamente mientras dejaba de limpiar las mesas del restaurante pensando en la propuesta, pero el sonido de las campanas de restaurante indicaba que un cliente entraba.

Bienveni…do- susurro al ver quien era, era el mayordomo de Alfred, el cual le entrego una carta idéntica a la de Lovino

Joven Arthur, la señora presidenta le ha invitado a la fiesta de bienvenida y nombramiento del nuevo presidente Alfred Jones, la presidenta espera ansiosamente su asistencia- dijo antes de retirarse, tal como llego.

Arthur suspiro pesadamente y se sento en una de las sillas del restaurante realmente frustrado, no sabía si ir o no, ciertamente tenía mucho que decirle, pero al mismo tiempo no quería verlo.

Tenía poco tiempo para decidir, la fiesta era esa noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al final, habia ido a la fiesta. Estaba junto a Lovino, el cual llevaba un traje de color azul marino con negro y el llevaba un traje negro con un largo abrigo por encima ocultando un poco su vientre. Entraron a la recepción del salón en el cual se haría la fiesta buscando con su mirada a los chicos del "BF4". Miro a su alrededor, todas las personas parecían adineradas y habían varias celebridades allí.

¡Es el BF4!-escucho un grito de una mujer y enseguida las demás gritaba y corrían formando un circulo alrededor de donde estaban Francis, Antonio, Gilbert y Roderich. Intentaron pasar entre la multitud pero fue casi imposible, hasta que Gilbert los vio y ellos mismo se fueron abriendo paso hasta estar en frente de los dos chicos.

Así que viniste…- dijo Francis sonriendo con algo de tristeza, Arthur alzo a verlo.

Vine porque no quería huir…pero sigo pensando que esto es un error- dijo en un suspiro algo cansado.

Arthur, ya que estas aquí deberías comer algo por lo menos antes de irte, los bocaditos están increíblemente deliciosos- rio Gilbert animado y sonriendo alegremente.- Por cierto, parece que no eres el único que espera un awesome bebe, Kesesesese Rode también tendrá uno- dijo en la oreja del británico el cual sonrió y felicito a Roderich y a Gilbert por la noticia.

Si, si, ahora entremos a la fiesta ¿sí?- dijo Antonio abrazando la cintura del italiano, el cual se sonrojo violentamente, sin embargo no se quejó, ya que varias chicas lo veían y quedaría mal si lo hacía…si, solo porque quedaría mal, no es como si le gustara el bastardo español ni nada.

Al entrar escucharon como claramente la suave y dulce melodía de la orquesta al fondo de la sala le daba a la fiesta un ambiente alegre y formal.

No veía rastros de Alfred dentro del salón, simplemente habían dos puestos vacíos en la mesa en la cual estaban todos los importantes políticos de Estados Unidos y Canadá.

"Que fiesta más aburrida…"- pensó mientras suspiraba, la música sonaba por todo el salón y se veía a la gente conversar entre si mientras algunos cogían algunos bocaditos o pedían bebidas en la barra de licores del lugar.

Arthur…- escucho que lo llamaba Francis, lo vio preguntándole con la mirada que pasaba

Antonio te acaba de preguntar el nombre de tu futuro hijo- dijo Gilbert riéndose, mientras el español hacia un pequeño puchero al haber sido ignorado.

Pues… aun no lo he pensado…- respondió con la cabeza algo gacha.- No sé si va a ser niño o niña…

¿En serio? Entonces lo veras cuando nazca- dijo sonriendo el albino, a Arthur le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral y nuevamente el temor lo invadió, no se sentía listo aun para ser padre…o madre.

Y…Rode, ¿ya sabes que va a ser tu bebe?- pregunto sonriendo ligeramente.

Va a ser niña- contesto Gilbert felizmente mientras abrazaba al mayor, el cual se sonrojo, sin embargo no quito al alemán de encima de él. Se sentía celoso de Roderich…él tenía dinero para mantener a su bebe, y también el apoyo del padre de su hija, lo que él no tenía…

¿Cuantos meses tiene?- se atrevió a hablar Lovino que todo ese tiempo se habia mantenido callado.

Ya tiene 6- dijo sonriendo un poco el austriaco. Tenía solo un mes menos que Arthur, sin embargo si vientre era mucho más notable que el del británico. Todos centraron su atención en el escenario cuando se empezaron a escuchar los aplausos de los presentes al ver que Alfred entraba al salón. Arthur al verlo se sintió mareado, y se puso algo pálido. Sus miradas chocaron. En el interior de ambos se sintió como si una fuerte corriente eléctrica les recorriera todo el cuerpo, el azul y el verde causando una fuerte chispa de dolor y nostalgia. Durante varios segundos sus miradas se vieron conectadas, hasta que Alfred decidió apartar la vista e ir a sentarse en uno de los puestos vacíos entre los políticos. Poco después de que Alfred entrara, la presidenta apareció igualmente siendo recibida por aplausos de parte de los presentes, pero ella a diferencia de Alfred se dirigió al micrófono que estaba ubicado en el escenario.

Primero que nada, gracias a todos por venir a este evento.- dijo sonriendo mientras todos aplaudían ante sus palabras- Soy Christine Jones, la presidenta de los Estados Unidos- se presentó con una "amable" sonrisa.- El motivo de esta celebración además de ser nuestro retorno a nuestro país, es un anuncio muy importante que debemos hacer…

Bruja…- susurro Alfred mientras miraba de reojo a su madre y a Arthur.- ¿Qué diablos va a anunciar?

Lo primero es el fallecimiento del anterior presidente de los Estados Unidos, mi esposo James , el cual murió hace 1 mes- dijo bajando un poco la cabeza, fingiendo estar triste.- la muerte de mi esposo ha sido un golpe muy duro para todos, pero el tiempo continua, y me gustaría que mi esposo hubiese estado presente para este importante anuncio

¿Un anuncio?- su pregunto Antonio sin comprender

¿De que? Ahora que estará tramando la mama de Alfred…- dijo Gilbert cambiando a un semblante algo serio.

Bueno… ahora aquí con ustedes, presentare a la futura esposa de nuestro futuro presidente, la prometida de mi hijo…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chan…chan…chan… ¿Quién sera la prometida de Alfie? O.o wajajaja, lo diré el próximo capítulo =w= … la mama de Al es una malota… XD**

**Y bueno… este capitulo no hubo mucho Pruaus pero poco a poco se ira viendo mas de esa pareja :3 al igual que Spamano y también gerita y giripan OwO**

**La canción que aparece cuando Arthur esta en la habitación de Alfred es "Time Machine" de SNSD o Girls Generation… me encanta esa canción, es hermosaaa *3* **

**Elizabetha va a ser como una hermana mayor para Arthur y también para Gilbert y Rorerich. El próximo capitulo se descubrirá quien es la prometida de Alfred y si este esta de acuerdo con el compromiso o no. Kesesesese **

**Dejen rewiews si quieren comer pizza! ****Okno… Dejen reviwes OwO**

**Bye-Bye Nyan~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour~**

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de Tears of Love ^_~**** .****Aquí****se vera****quien****es la****prometida****de****Alfred XDD. Me he demorado menos de la común en este capitulo, y es que lo quería subir pronto w **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco el dorama de Boys Before Flowers. **

**Advertencias: aparición de personaje y la bruja de la mama de Alfred OwO **

**Dejen Reviews ^w^**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Bueno… Aquí con ustedes, presentare a la futura esposa de nuestro futuro presidente, la prometida de mi hijo- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Arthur de reojo. El corazón de británico se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Prometida?- dijo Antonio sorprendido

-¿De qué está hablando la bruja ahora?- se preguntó Alfred exaltado

-Permítanme presentarla, ella es hija de los actuales presidentes de Canadá, Amelia Jones- dijo con una sonrisa ladina

-¡Les exijo que me suelten! ¡No entiendo esto, odio este tipo de cosas! ¿¡Cómo que estoy comprometida!?-entraron un par de guardias alzando de los brazos a una chica de cabello rubio claro y un poco ondulado, de ojos celestes y rasgos un poco finos. La chica llevaba un vestido celeste con escote y llevaba toda la espalda y brazos descubiertos.- ¡Puedo ir sola! ¡Suéltenme!- grito haciendo un berrinche delante de todos los presentes, mientras que la presidenta soltaba un largo suspiro y Alfred veía a la chica como si fuese una loca.

-¿¡Compromiso!? ¿Por qué diablos haces esto, bruja?- dijo Alfred parándose enojado

-No me digas bruja, crio- mascullo con los ojos en blanco. Amelia se paró a lado de Christine mirando a Alfred de pies a cabeza y analizándolo. Arthur se empezó a sentir mal, comenzó a tener pequeñas contracciones y mareos. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, no quería mostrarse débil nuevamente.

-Cre-creo que debo irme ya…- dijo con la voz quebrada, todos lo veían preocupados por su estado- Estoy bien…solo empecé a marearme un poco- sonrió ligeramente para no preocupar a los demás

-Está bien, salgamos- dijo Francis compresivamente. Todos abandonaron el salón y fueron a la recepción del lugar.

-Ah…creo que esto ha sido un golpe muy duro- dijo Gilbert en un suspiro mientras sostenía la mano del austriaco

-Es la hija del presidente de Canadá… Esto es definitivamente un plan de la mama de Alfred- dijo Antonio seriamente.

-¿Ella es tan poderosa?- mascullo Lovino enojado, mientras veía a Arthur de reojo.

-Lo es…y mucho…- respondió Roderich en un suspiro- es capaz de amenazar a alguien si no hace lo que ella quiere- Roderich tembló un poco recordando los viejos tiempos y luego se apegó más a Gilbert

-Pensé que seguían siendo unos mocosos inmaduros pero veo que ya han crecido- dijo la madre de Alfred acercándose a ellos seguida de su mayordomo. Se paró frente a Arthur y lo miro con una sonrisa ladina mientras el inglés la veía con odio reflejado en sus ojos- ¿Ahora entiendes? Si la pareja del futuro presidente de estados unidos no es de ese nivel, no pienso aceptar nada menos, y aun peor si es otro hombre- dijo mirando divertida como Arthur apretaba los puños. Alfred entro a la escena y se paró a lado de Francis mirando a su madre enojado

-¿Qué es este repentino compromiso?- reclamo frunciendo el ceño y mirando enfadado a su madre, miro a Arthur de reojo y luego se acercó a él frunciendo el ceño- y tu…¿Por qué demonios has venido aquí?- pregunto bruscamente, el británico se negó a mirarlo y simplemente mantuvo su mirada en un punto indeterminado del lugar

-¿Crees que vine porque quise?- mascullo con la voz quebrada al ver que nuevamente Alfred lo trataba como si fuese basura.

-Yo lo invite- dijo Christine sonriendo, el estadounidense quito su vista del menor para mirar a su madre realmente sorprendido

-¿Qué?- dijo sin creer lo que oía

-Este evento es para presentar a tu futura esposa. Un amigo al menos debe felicitarte ¿no es así?- siseo gozando del momento, Alfred miro nuevamente a Arthur

-¿Acaso eres tonto? ¿Por qué crees que te hizo venir? ¿Viniste solo porque te invitaron?- dijo enojado, casi gritando, haciendo que el menor se ponga peor y que él bebe comenzara a patear lastimando al británico, el cual abrazo su vientre por el dolor.

-Alfred, no le grites a Arthur de esa forma… no hablen de eso aquí, vayan a hablar afuera- dijo al darse cuenta del dolor del inglés.

-No tengo nada más que decirle a Alfred- dijo con la voz quebrada y enojado.

-Tiene razón.- dijo la madre del americano sonriendo nuevamente-Veo que has comenzado a entenderlo… ¿Qué podrías decirle a un hombre que tiene prometida?-

-Hey… eso del compromiso parecía una broma o… ¿era de verdad?- dijo apareciendo Amelia parándose en medio de Alfred y Arthur.

-Lo siento si te ha sorprendido, pero ya lo hable con tus padres

-¡Es la primera vez que escucho sobre eso!

-Oye tú, solo guarda silencio- le grito Alfred frustrado- y tu- miro a Arthur nuevamente- ¿estás diciendo que no tienes nada que decirme? Pues yo sí, así que no hables y sígueme- gruño dándose la vuelta y cogiendo una mano sin ver de quien era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred caminaba a paso rápido por un camino algo árido y desierto de la zona mientras pensaba enojado en todo lo que habia pasado

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿no deberías saber ya que si la bruja te invita se trata de una trampa?- dijo casi gritando, estaba realmente enojado.

-Oye…espera…

-Ya eres un año mayor, pero sigues sin entenderlo… ¡No fui yo el que te invito, si no la vieja bruja! ¿¡Que estabas pensando cuando viniste!?

-¡Espera!

-No entiende que ella ya lo tenía todo planeado, por eso te invito… pero no, ¿Qué tipo de persona cae en todas las trampas que le ponen?- grito apretando más la muñeca de quien estaba tras suyo

-¡Oye! ¡Monstro Cuatro ojos!-

-¿¡Mostro Cuatro ojos!? Ahora me insultas…pero…esa no es tu voz- se giró a ver a quien mismo estaba llevando encontrándose con Amelia, la cual jadeaba cansada y enojada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Christine sonrió y alzo los hombros mientras una sonrisa ladina la invadía nuevamente. Alfred al darse la vuelta habia cogido la mano de Amelia y no le de Arthur. Todo parecía ir tal como la presidenta deseaba.

-¿Entiendes ahora que no debiste tener expectativa alguna?- dijo intentando no reírse. Arthur la vio de reojo mientras sentía una pequeña lagrima mojar sus mejillas, la limpio rápidamente para que nadie se dé cuenta.- Valió la pena invitarte, es un alivio- dijo sonriendo antes de irse de allí seguida del mayordomo.

-Arthur… ¿Qué mierda le sucede a esa mujer? ¿Ese bastardo en verdad piensa casarse con esa chica?- dijo Lovino totalmente enojado.

-Yo iré a dejar a Lovi a casa, Francis, tú lleva a Arthur- dijo Antonio seriamente.

-Luego lo hablaremos con él. Mientras tanto yo investigare- dijo Gilbert en un suspiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred solto violentamente la mano de la chica y la miro sorprendido

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- dijo molesto

-¡Tú me arrastraste hasta aquí!- grito Amelia enojada.

-Yo a ningún momento te dije que me sigas, stripper- dijo enojada. Amelia lo miro ofendida y con furia

-¿¡Que acabas de decir, gordo!?- reclamo apretando los puños- eres un loco estúpido

-¿¡Que dices vaca!?- grito igualmente enojado

-Si tienes ojos úsalos, es plena noche, mi espalda, piernas y brazos están descubiertos y tú me arrastras a la intemperie, ¿no deberías disculparte?

-¿Quién te pidió que me siguieras?- dijo desviando la mirada y cruzandose de brazos infantilmente

-¿¡Seguirte!? ¿¡Quién te está siguiendo!?- reclamo con ganas de golpear al estadounidense

-Bien, entonces. A partir de ahora ve por tu propio camino- dijo dándose la vuelta para irse- si me sigues nuevamente, estas muerta- dijo molesto antes de darse la vuelta

-Tu… enserio eres ¡Oye!- grito corriendo hacia el americano y soltándole encima, subiéndose a su espalda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Oye!- grito tratando de quitarse a la chica de encima, pero esta no se soltaba de él.

-¡Deprisa, discúlpate! ¡Ahora!- grito sosteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Bájate!- se sacudió lo más que pudo para quitarse a Amelia

-¿No vas a disculparte?- reclamo enfadada

-¡Tú, mono loco, bájate!- chillo mientras se sacudía y giraba para botar a Amelia de su espalda, hasta que sintió que le mordían en lo oreja, y se desplomo.- ¡Ah!- gimió cogiendo su oreja mordida por la chica que ya se habia bajado de su espalda- ¿¡Qué diablos hiciste!?- grito sonrojado

-¿Por qué tu cara esta tan roja?- pregunto sonriendo divertida- ¿Qué…? ¿Acaso ese es…tu punto débil?- dijo riéndose al ver el gran sonrojo en Alfred.

-¡Ca-cállate y vete!- dijo molesto mientras sobaba su pobre oreja que nada habia hecho- Te he dicho que te vayas ¿Por qué continuas ahí molestándome?- dijo señalándola de mala gana. Amelia estiro la mano hacia el- ¿¡Que quieres!?- dijo alterado

-Dinero-

-¿Dinero? ¿Qué dinero?

-Tengo que tomar el taxi de regreso, ¿que no ves que me arrastraste aquí sin nada?- mascullo mirándolo con los ojos en blanco, se acercó a Alfred y comenzó a tocarlo por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que el sonrojo del americano creciera aún mas

-¿¡Q-que haces, pervertida!?- grito sonrojándose fuertemente

-Busco dinero en tu ropa, idiota, tal parece que tampoco llevas nada encima- dijo lanzando un suspiro al aire.

-¡Señorita Amelia!- escucharon un grito de una mujer a lo largo y vieron como un sequito de hombres vestidos de negro y una chica que llevaba un vestido negro de sirvienta se acercaban a la escena.

-Hasta que llegaron…- susurro sonriendo- un minuto más con este loco y moriría- dijo mientras la mujer vestida de sirvienta le ponía un abrigo encima para cubrirla del frio.

-Regresemos a casa, sus padres dijeron que se comunicarían con usted apenas llegara al hotel- dijo la mujer sonriéndole un poco

-Si, si- se giró a ver al estadounidense, el cual la veía cruzado de brazos, esperando a que se vaya- Nos vemos mañana, desde ahora serás mí prometido ¿sí? Bye- dijo antes de irse junto a su sequito.

-¿Pro-prometidos? ¡Esa mujer está loca!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entro a su sala y se recostó un poco en el sillón de cuero blanco, mientras tomaba un poco de vino para relajarse, sentía que lo necesitaba en esos momentos. Lo del compromiso de Alfred le habia caído como un balde de agua helada, nunca se esperó eso. Las dudas aun lo asaltaban, necesitaba hablar directamente con el estadounidense.

Salio al jardín de su casa y de sentó en una de las elegantes bancas de madera mientras sacaba y celular y marcaba el número de Alfred. Bajo la cabeza y paso sus cabellos por detrás de sus orejas para que no cubran su rostro, cuando de repente empezaron a sonar un celular. Alzo la cabeza vio a Alfred a unos metros de él, El estadounidense habia entrado a su casa

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mirando al americano, el cual sonrió cansado.

-¿Alguna vez te mencione que es fácil entrar a tu casa?- rio un poco mientras Francis lo miraba algo serio, se sentía la tensión en el ambiente.

-Ven, pasa- dijo dejándolo entrar a su casa, dirigiéndolo a la sala de estar.

-Estuviste bebiendo…- susurro al ver la botella de vino medio vacía y una copa a medio tomar en la mesa.

-Necesitaba algo para desahogarme- dijo mientras iba a la cocina, Alfred se sentó en el sillón en el que anteriormente habia estado Francis bajo la cabeza, estaba triste.

-Lo siento…- dijo al ver que Francis se acercaba. El galo dejo una bandeja con galletas en la mesa frente al sillón y a lado de su botella de vino, le entrego a Alfred una lata de cola y se sentó a su lado mientras cogía su copa de vino- Yo…todo este tiempo me he comportado como un maldito idiota, deje que la bruja me manipulara y no vi cuánto daño le estaba haciendo a Arthie…y comporte mal con ustedes- dijo con la cabeza gacha- P-pero no te confundas, no estoy aquí solo porque quería disculparme… tu casa era la más cercana, así que decidí venir aquí. Antonio sigue enojado conmigo por lo que paso en Quebec y Gilbert esta con Roderich en su casa…- dijo desviando la mirada sonrojado.

-¿Y qué hay del golpe que me diste en el aeropuerto de Quebec?- dijo Francis en un suspiro- ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

-¿¡Eh!? E-está bien, pégame Así estaremos a mano- dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza- vamos, golpéame rápido…pero no muy duro- dijo esperando que el francés lo golpeara, más el golpe nunca llego, en vez de eso escucho una pequeña risa de parte del galo.

-Yo no soy violento, mon ami- dijo sonriendo ligeramente- ¿Qué va a pasar con el compromiso?- pregunto mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de vino

-Ash, no lo sé, no puedo saber lo que está tramando esa bruja- dijo molesto- Y de todas las chicas ¿de dónde fue a sacar una tan loca?- pregunto para sí mismo recordando amargamente a Amelia.- Arthur… ¿está bien?- pregunto bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Llego bien a casa…- contesto el galo tranquilamente. Alfred se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener su dolor.

-¿Y…y él bebe?- pregunto con algo de temor, sabía que no se merecía ni siquiera preguntar sobre su bebe después de todo el daño que le habia hecho a Arthur.

-Se mantiene estable… al principio se puso muy mal, pero ya está bien- dijo mirando a Alfred de reojo.

-Yo les he causado mucho daño a los dos… pero…pero todo es por esa bruja- dijo apretando los puños con fuerza- Francis…por favor, si yo no estoy, cuida de Arthur y de mi hijo…te lo pido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Francis se encontraba en su cama, sentado comiendo hotcakes cargados de miel y a su lado habia un tarro de helado de un litro que ya iba por la mitad. Si, estaba deprimido. Sentía ganas de llorar.

Flashback

-Arthur…acerca de lo que le dije a Alfred en el aeropuerto de Quebec…- trato de decirle sus sentimientos, mas fue interrumpido

-Lo sé, solo lo dijiste porque estabas enojado con Alfred, lo entiendo-

Fin del Flashback

¿Por qué Arthur no entendía sus sentimientos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur caminaba rumbo al bar de la escuela, el recreo habia comenzado y tenía que comer.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú, cejitas!- escucho una voz femenina tras él, se volteo a ver enojado a la persona que lo habia dicho "cejitas" encontrándose allí con Amelia Jones, la cual se acercó a él y cogió su rostro mirándolo sonriente- Estoy en lo cierto, tu eres el chico de ayer- dijo sonriendo- sí que eres adorable- dijo jalando sus mejillas, Arthur dio un pequeño gemido por el dolor e intento apartar a la chica

-Señorita Amelia… ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto frunciendo un poco el ceño y frotando sus mejillas.

-Vine a buscar a alguien- contesto alegremente

-A… ¿A Alfred?- pregunto con un nudo en su garganta.

-¡Si! ¿Conoces a ese cretino?- pregunto haciendo un pequeño puchero- por cierto… ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto sonriéndole

-Arthur… Arthur Kirkland- contesto algo cansado.

-Así que eres estudiante de aquí… ¿de qué grado eres?- pregunto sonriendo gatunamente

-Tercero de bachillerato- Arthur la miro de reojo, parecía una chica muy energética y alegre.

-¡Genial! Desde mañana comienzo la universidad aquí, así que serás como mi hermanito menor ¿sí?-pregunto sonriéndole

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué esta esa chica aquí?- dijo Alfred al verla, intentando esconderse tras los tres chicos más de su grupo.

-¡Lo encontré!- grito Amelia corriendo felizmente hacia Alfred. Y lo abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿¡Q-que haces!?- reclamo el americano alejando de golpe a la chica, la cual frunció el ceño

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta mi saludo? O es que ¿quieres que te muerda nuevamente la oreja? No creo que quieras que todos tus amigos vean como al morderte tu oreja te pones rojo y te excitas y te flaquean las piernas ¿o sí?- dijo cruzandose de brazos y mirándolo con superioridad. Todos lo vieron sorprendidos y Arthur veía la escena a lo lejos mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

-¿Qué dices mono loco? ¿¡No deberías irte ya!?- dijo enojado. La chica rodo los ojos y suspiro

-Solo voy a decírtelo una vez, así que grábatelo bien. Mi nombre es Amelia Jones, Desde hoy soy tu prometida ¿entiendes? Mantenlo presente- dijo sonriendo

-¿Mantener presente que?- mascullo molesto

-Desde ahora, voy a domarte como a un gatito- dijo riéndose mientras se retiraba de allí saltando felizmente. Francis noto la presencia del menor e iba a ir hacia él, más Gilbert se le adelanto.

-Desde hoy Alfred asistirá a la universidad de BW con nosotros- dijo en un suspiro, Arthur desvió la mirada al ver que Alfred lo estaba observando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir que estas bien con eso!?- se escuchó un grito proveniente de la cocina. Arthur salio de allí seguido por Lovino, el cual parecía realmente enojado.- La mujerzuela esa va a ir a la universidad BW con Alfred y tú estás como si nada…-

-Eso ya no tiene que ver conmigo…y, no puedo hacer nada tampoco para evitarlo…-susurro cansado de todo eso- además…ella parece ser una buena persona…- dijo en un suspiro

-¿Quién es una buena persona?- entro Amelia al local seguida de sus guardaespaldas.

-Amelia…- dijo Arthur sorprendido al ver a la chica allí

-Así que aquí trabajas…es un lindo local- dijo sonriente, Lovino miro con desconfianza a la chica, la cual se le acerco y cogió su mano.-Tu eres amigo de Arthie ¿verdad?- pregunto mirando al italiano encantada

-S-si- respondió Lovino sonrojándose un poco.

-Bien, pues ahora también eres mi amigo- dijo felizmente mientras cogía los brazos de ambos chicos.- vamos, iremos a darnos una vuelta por la ciudad, quiero conocer como es Washington- dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Hey, Arthur, ¿Lovino, a donde creen que van?- dijo Sadiq enojado y cansado saliendo de la cocina.

-Ha…buenas tardes señor- dijo Amelia sonriendo- me los llevo un momento, serán mis guías por la ciudad- dijo mientras salía del local.- Todos ustedes- dijo refiriéndose a sus guardaespaldas- encárguense del lugar- dijo mientras salía de allí junto a los dos chicos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur y Lovino caminaban algo cansados detrás de Amelia, habían recorrido todo el centro comercial, entraron durante más de 3 horas al local de videojuegos y luego habían ido a la pista de hielo en el subsuelo del centro comercial, donde Amelia los habia obligado a patinar junto a ella, por suerte ambos chicos sabían patinar, o si no se hubiesen caído cuando Amelia empezó a patinar a su alrededor, haciendo que Lovino se tropezara y casi se caiga, mientras Arthur se reía un poco del italiano.

Y ahora finalmente, después de haber salido de la pista de patinaje, Amelia recorría de un lado para otro el patio de comidas en busca de 's.

-¡Lo encontré!- grito la chica mientras corría hacia el local y jalaba con ella a Arthur y Lovino.- ¿Qué quieren comer?- pregunto cuando ya estaba frente al chico que hacia los pedidos.

-Cualquier cosa esta bien…- respondió Arthur desviando la mirada, no le gustaban mucho las hamburguesas, y no tenía antojo de estas tampoco.

-¡Está bien!- contesto sonriendo- Entonces, chico, deme 6 hamburguesas y 5 porciones de Nuggets, y 3 sodas- dijo sonriendo ampliamente, los chicos la miro sorprendidos de que pidiera tanta comida y después el cajero le entrego la factura de su pedido y le dijo que le pasarían la comida a la mesa enseguida.- Ahora vamos a sentarnos- dijo jalando a el británico y el italiano a una de las grandes mesas del local. Y luego de unos minutos les pasaron la comida.

-No creo poder comer tanto- dijo Arthur en un suspiro al ver toda esa comida en la mesa, eso era para por lo menos unas 10 personas.

-Yo siempre quise hacer esto- dijo sonriendo Amelia mientras comía su hamburguesa y ya iba por la mitad, mientras los dos chicos aun ni empezaban.- Tener amigos a los cuales contarles chismes, hablar mal de mi novio con ellos, pedir consejos para citas y de que les gusta a los hombres- Lovino y Arthur se miraron entre sí, sin entender realmente a la chica.

-Tú… ¿No tienes amigos?- pregunto el italiano, Arthur le dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas para que se calle, sin embargo el italiano lo ignoro.

-Pues nunca he tenido tiempo de hacer amigos, desde pequeña siempre he estado viajando, de América a Europa, África y Asia y no he tenido tiempo de conocer gente y hacer amigos.- Alzo a ver a los dos chicos, los cuales ni siquiera tocaban la comida aun- Coman- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, ella ya iba por la segunda hamburguesa. Arthur le dio un pequeño mordisco a la suya, al igual que Lovino.- Así que… ¿Qué tipo de chicas le gustan a Alfred?- pregunto emocionada y mirando a Arthur con entusiasmo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de comer en 's la canadiense los llevo a comprar ropa. Los dos chicos la seguían mientras miraban la cantidad de ropa que habia a su alrededor.

-Me gustan estos zapatos…-dijo Lovino cogiendo unos botines de curo cafés con detalles dorados.

-A mí no me gusta nada el precio- dijo en un suspiro Arthur al ver que esos botines valían más de 100 dólares.

-A mí tampoco- el italiano suspiro y dejo los botines en su lugar y después vieron como Amelia se acercaba con 3 conjuntos de ropa en una canastita.

-¡Hey! Arthur ¿Qué estilo prefiere Alfred? ¿Estilo adorable?- dijo sacando una camiseta con estampados de gatos y un lazo y una falda rosada que combinaba con la camiseta.- o quizás ¿estilo de hombre?- saco una camisa y una chaqueta negra con unos pantalones de tela igualmente negros- o ¿estilo gótico?- saco una camiseta negra que parecía haber sido rasgada por un gato y una falda de jean que parecía más corta que la falda que llevaban las chicas en el instituto BW, la cual era una minifalda. Arthur miro toda la ropa analizándola, en verdad no sabía que estilo era el que le gustaba más a Alfred.

-El esta tan ocupado preocupándose de su propio estilo de pies a cabeza, que probablemente no recordara lo que estas usando- dijo soltando una pequeña risa al acordarse del estadounidense.

-Cuanto más se dé el, más me gusta. Me gustan los chicos como el- dijo Amelia sonriendo mientras guardaba la ropa nuevamente en la cesta- Arthur, cuéntame más sobre el- dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Arthur se rasco la cabeza nervioso, y dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Los que no lo conocen dicen que es un chico frívolo y arrogante…actúa como un sabelotodo pero en realidad es un completo ignorante, si le gusta algo, ignora completamente a los demás y hace lo que él quiere. Siempre consigue lo que quiere- dijo sonriendo ligeramente- Da miedo cuando está enojado…pero cuando quiere ser amable, es realmente dulce- sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo, y sentía un nudo en la garganta, todos los recuerdos que tenía con Alfred pasaban por su cabeza-Ah, para no hacer el cuento largo, es un niño consentido, infantil, mimado y berrinchudo- dijo riéndose un poco para evitar llorar.- Es una mezcla de todo eso- Amelia al principio lo miro extraño y luego sonrió.

-Arthur, tú conoces muy bien a Alfred- dijo felizmente- estoy impresionada, así que tengo un favor que pedirte- dijo cogiendo las manos del británico

-¿Q-que favor?- pregunto tragando saliva mientras Lovino los veía algo alejado.

-En verdad quiero que funcionen las cosas con Al, así que, Arthur desde hoy, ¿podrías ser mi maestro de citas?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred caminaba de un lado a otro completamente frustrado, tras suyo estaban Antonio y Gilbert jugando billar y Francis estaba más allá leyendo un libro.

Antonio se rio mirando a Alfred.

-Esa chica tiene un carácter interesante ¿verdad?- dijo riéndose, Gilbert lo apoyo.

-Es verdad, aunque Arthur le gana- rio el albino.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso para que rían tanto?- pregunto Alfred frustrado y enojado

-Tu prometida. Es realmente graciosa- dijo Antonio dejando a lado su juego para ver a Alfred

-¿Prometida? ¿Quién dijo que esa mona loca es mi prometida?- dijo enojado.

-¿Por qué? A mí me cae bien- dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa ladina.

-Comparada con todas las mimadas niñas millonarias, ella no esta tan mal-

-¿Pero cuando se volvieron tan íntimos? Recuerdo claramente que dijo que te mordió la oreja… acaso… ¿ya tuvieron sexo?- pregunto el albino riendo por lo bajo

-Alfred ¿no es ese tu punto débil?- dijo Antonio sonriendo ladinamente

-Más exacto, es su punto sensible- ambos rieron como en los viejos tiempos

-Hey, ustedes dos ¿piensan que esto es divertido?- dijo seriamente- ¿es divertido? Y se hacen llamar mis amigos…- dijo molesto mirando como los dos se reían.- ¿Qué creen que pase si me caso con esa loca? ¿Qué pasara con Arthur? ¿Y con él bebe?- dijo verdaderamente enojado, camino hasta la salida viendo a Francis sentado en el sillón que daba paso a esta- Quítate- dijo quitando los pies del francés del camino con brusquedad, sin embargo cuando iba a pasar, Francis a propósito le puso el pie, provocando que casi se caiga.

-Ups...perdón mon ami- dijo sarcásticamente mientras continuaba leyendo- Alfred susurro un insulto para el francés y se fue de allí enojado.

-En serio… ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- dijo Antonio en un suspiro, dejando de reírse y poniéndose serio.-Parece como si Alfred estuviera acorralado sin poder hacer nada- dijo en un suspiro mirando de reojo a Gilbert.- Una cosa es que un compromiso sea un acuerdo entre naciones, pero… ¿y si ella en realidad se enamora de Alfred?- dijo Gilbert preocupado

-Y encima es la hija del presidente de Canadá… si no hacemos algo rápido, es cuestión de tiempo para que Alfred se case-

-Ustedes háganse cargo de eso- dijo Francis aun con su vista en el libro, los dos chicos lo miraron sin entenderle.

-¿Qué?- dijeron los dos al unísono

-El don juan y el casanova del BF4…usen sus habilidades legendarias- dijo riéndose un poco. Antonio y Gilbert comprendieron el plan, y una sonrisa se formó en sus rostros

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Podemos ir solos desde aquí- dijo Arthur deteniéndose en el camino hacia la casa de Lovino, ya era de noche y Amelia los habia seguido para dejarlos en casa.

-Me he divertido mucho hoy… Desde ahora ustedes dos son los mejores amigos de Amelia Jones, ahora llámenme Amy- dijo sonriendo felizmente.- ¿Ok?-

-¿Qué?- dijeron ambos sin entender, Amelia sonrió y les entrego una funda de compras a casa uno

-Tomen, son regalos para ustedes, por ser mis amigos- dijo sonriendo- Good Night- dijo sonriendo mientras se iba a la dirección contraria a la cual se iban los chicos.

-Arthur y Lovino abrieron sus fundas, en la del italiano habían los botines que le habían gustado en la tienda y en la de Arthur habia libros, toda la saga de Harry Potter.

-Esa chica es un poco extraña- dijo Lovino mientras veía encantado los zapatos

-¿Un poco?- dijo con sarcasmo Arthur mientras cogía uno de los libros y sonreía, era su saga favorita.

-De todos modos, ella no es alguien que pueda caer mal fácilmente- dijo sonriendo un poco

-Vaya…oírlo de ti es raro- rio Arthur.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entro a su casa rápidamente, afuera habia comenzado a hacer mucho frio y ni los tantos abrigos que llevaba encima lo calentaban. Sin embargo su casa era cálida. Se quitó los abrigos que llevaba puesto y se quedó solo con un saco, con el cual se notaba perfectamente su vientre, ya estaba grande- acaricio su pancita sintiendo los movimientos de su bebe. Cogió una cobija y la puso sobre sus hombros mientras iba a la sala de su casa, la cual extrañamente estaba en silencio.

-Ya regrese- dijo mientras entraba a la sala, viendo sorprendido como sus padres estaban en silencio, al igual que Peter, parecían tristes.- ¿Q-Que paso aquí?- pregunto preocupado.

-¿Es verdad que el joven Alfred está comprometido?- pregunto su padre seriamente.

-¿Cómo se enteraron?- dijo sorprendido, Peter le señalo la página en la computadora en la cual estaba una foto de Alfred y otra de su prometida, pero la cara de la chica no se veía.

-Es verdad ¿sí o no?- dijo su madre seriamente.

-Sí, es verdad- dijo en un suspiro, escucho como si mama sollozaba tristemente y su padre y su hermano veían decepcionados la página en internet

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- dijo su madre sollozando.

-¿A qué te refieres con que vamos a hacer?-pregunto enojado- Como si yo tuviera algo que ver ahora con el- dijo desviando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño

-¿Por qué no te interesa? Hace 5 meses estabas con ese chico y estabas programado para ser el esposo de Alfred, ¿y ya no te importa? ¿Qué pasara con él bebe? No vas a poder ocultarle por siempre quien es su padre y ¿qué vas a hacer cuando lo sepa? ¿Le vas a decir que no te importo que su padre se case con otra?- dijo su madre enojada, y gritándole, como nunca antes lo habia hecho- Espera un segundo, estamos en la ruina- dijo dando un suspiro y bajando su tono de voz- ¿y que se supone que vas a hacer? ¿Crees que podemos o puedes mantener a tu bebe si estamos en la ruina? Ya casi no tenemos no para la comida- dijo enfadada y refunfuñando. Arthur sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, era la primera vez que su madre le hablaba de esa forma, y las hormonas del embarazo lo hacían todo peor.

De repente, sonó el timbre de la casa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Chan, chan, chan… ¿Quién sera la persona que llego a la casa de Arthur? ¿Alfred? ¿la mama de Alfred? ¿Francis? ¿un gato? Jajaja se descubrirá en el próximo capitulo –adora el suspenso- **

**Y bueno…la mama de Iggy se enoja con el por su despreocupación, •_• y la mama de Iggy se enoja bien feo, pero ya se le pasara XD **

**¿Qué tal les parecio el capitulo? La prometida de Al es ¡Amelia! O sea Nyo! Estados Unidos, pero Amelia no es familiar de Alfred, a pesar de tener el mismo apellido y todo. **

**Kesesese Dejen reviews *3* **

**Hasta la pasta~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ciao~ =w=**

**Aqui viene el nuevo capítulo de Tears of Love ㈎8 y ahora descubrirán quien es la peronista que golpeó la puerta de la casa de Iggy ^w^ y que es lo que pasara XD**

**Agradezco mucho los reviews que mandaron el anterior capitulo :3 Y quería decir que este a este fic no lo puse como FrUk porque aunque haya momentos en los que parezca que lo es, Arthie esta enamorado de Al y por eso en "my life in the new school" lo puse como FrUkUs OwO... pero si habrán pocos momentos un poco FrUk...creo que Fran se lo merece por ser tan bueno. XDD ****㈕8Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco el dorama de Boys Before Flowers.**

** Advertencias: Ninguna *w***

**Espero que les guste este capítulo del FanFic ㈳5 y que dejen mas kawaiisosos reviws OwO**

**A leer~**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Entro a su casa rápidamente, afuera habia comenzado a hacer mucho frio y ni los tantos abrigos que llevaba encima lo calentaban. Sin embargo su casa era cálida. Se quitó los abrigos que llevaba puesto y se quedó solo con un saco, con el cual se notaba perfectamente su vientre, ya estaba grande- acaricio su pancita sintiendo los movimientos de su bebe. Cogió una cobija y la puso sobre sus hombros mientras iba a la sala de su casa, la cual extrañamente estaba en silencio.

-Ya regrese- dijo mientras entraba a la sala, viendo sorprendido como sus padres estaban en silencio, al igual que Peter, parecían tristes.- ¿Q-Que paso aquí?- pregunto preocupado.

-¿Es verdad que el joven Alfred está comprometido?- pregunto su padre seriamente.

-¿Cómo se enteraron?- dijo sorprendido, Peter le señalo la página en la computadora en la cual estaba una foto de Alfred y otra de su prometida, pero la cara de la chica no se veía.

-Es verdad ¿sí o no?- dijo su madre seriamente.

-Sí, es verdad- dijo en un suspiro, escucho como si mama sollozaba tristemente y su padre y su hermano veían decepcionados la página en internet

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- dijo su madre sollozando.

-¿A qué te refieres con que vamos a hacer?-pregunto enojado- Como si yo tuviera algo que ver ahora con el- dijo desviando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño

-¿Por qué no te interesa? Hace 5 meses estabas con ese chico y estabas programado para ser el esposo de Alfred, ¿y ya no te importa? ¿Qué pasara con él bebe? No vas a poder ocultarle por siempre quien es su padre y ¿qué vas a hacer cuando lo sepa? ¿Le vas a decir que no te importo que su padre se case con otra?- dijo su madre enojada, y gritándole, como nunca antes lo habia hecho- Espera un segundo, estamos en la ruina- dijo dando un suspiro y bajando su tono de voz- ¿y que se supone que vas a hacer? ¿Crees que podemos o puedes mantener a tu bebe si estamos en la ruina? Ya casi no tenemos no para la comida- dijo enfadada y refunfuñando. Arthur sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, era la primera vez que su madre le hablaba de esa forma, y las hormonas del embarazo lo hacían todo peor.

De repente, sonó el timbre de la casa.

Peter se levantó y seguido de sus padres fueron a ver quién era la persona que habia llegado, mientras el inglés fue casi corriendo al baño, y ya allí se sentó en el piso y se puso a llorar en silencio, desahogando todo su dolor.

-¿Qué hare contigo?- pregunto al ser en su vientre, el cual se movía y pateaba cada vez más.- Eres el causante de casi todos mis problemas…- le susurro a su bebe mientras soltaba un suspiro, habia dejado de llorar. Se levantó del piso y se lavó la cara para que no se dieran cuenta de que habia estado llorando. Puso nuevamente la cobija sobre sus hombros y cubrió su vientre antes de salir del baño. Fue a la sala para ver quien habia llegado, encontrándose allí con una sorpresa que en ese momento no le parecía nada buena

-¡Arthie!- dijo Amelia desde el sillón en el cual estaba sentada, en la mesa de centro estaban una variedad de cajas con chocolate y caramelos.

-Amy… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto acercándose y sentándose en uno de los sillones que estaban frente a la computadora, y cerro al página de internet y apago la computadora para que sus padres no la vean, o se darían cuenta de quien en verdad era Amelia

-Pues vine a visitarte, quería saber cómo era tu familia- dijo sonriente- son todos muy lindos y amables-

-Tu amiga es muy linda Arthur- dijo su padre sonriendo amablemente

-Sí, es una chica muy educada y amable- le siguió su madre encantada con Amelia.

-Jajaja, gracias- la canadiense sonrió felizmente.- Entonces… ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir hoy?- pregunto poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Está bien- dijo su madre sonriendo- en seguida alistaremos la habitación para que duerman

-¿No sienten que esto es un deja vu?- susurro Peter viendo desde lejos a la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Parece como una pijamada…Siempre quise hacer algo como esto. Esta habitación es muy acogedora- dijo la canadiense mientras recorría su habitación.

-¿En verdad?- pregunto soltando una pequeña risa, por mucho que quisiera, no podía odiar a Amelia, no era una mala persona después de todo. Amelia se acercó a él pudiendo notar su vientre, y lo miro asombrada.

-Wow… ¿estas embarazado?- pregunto fascinada, un brillo asomo en sus ojos, como si fuese una niña pequeña descubriendo algo asombroso.

-S-si…tengo 7 meses- dijo acariciando un poco su vientre, su bebe se movió.

-Genial… ¿Puedo tocarlo?-pregunto son una sonrisa inocente, Arthur asintió y la chica poso una mano sobre su vientre, sintiendo las pataditas de su bebe y luego sonrió emocionada.- ¡Es hermoso! Se puede sentir como se mueve.

-Si…a pesar de ser muy pequeño, entiende todo lo que pasa a su alrededor…- dijo en un susurro sintiendo los movimientos de su bebe como si este le tratara de decir algo.

-¿Quién es el padre? ¿Qué tipo de persona es?- pregunto sonriente, más al oír eso, la sonrisa del inglés se esfumo. Arthur camino hasta el colchón que sus padres habían puesto a lado de su cama y se acostó allí, mientras que Amelia se acostaba en su cama.-y bien ¿Qué tipo de persona es el papa del bebe?- pregunto mirándolo emocionada

-Pues…era una persona muy aburrida- dijo mientras miraba al techo- de esas personas que cuando las miras, te aburren al instante…sin embargo era una persona romántica y amable de vez en cuando…- susurro recordado al estadounidense

-Eh…debió haber sido una persona romántica y linda para que te guste- dijo riéndose un poco

En realidad…era un completo idiota…- susurro nostálgicamente mientras cogía el collar que el americano le habia regalado como si fuese un tesoro.

Jajaja, Alfred es como el vino- dijo mientras reía

-¿Cómo el vino?- pregunto sin entender a que se refería la chica

-Sí, el vino es rojo y tiene un gran aroma, y cuando lo bebes, todo tu cuerpo da vueltas y tu corazón late rápidamente, es un sentimiento excitante y hermoso- dijo mirando al techo perdidamente, y después se incorporó de golpe, sentándose en la cama ante la mirada del británico.- ¡Espera! No puede ser que el… ¿tiene alguien que le guste? Pero bueno, no importa, Solo debo hacer que yo le guste, enamorarlo y eliminar a esa persona del corazón de MI Alfred- dijo sonriente, Arthur la miro de reojo algo serio y después decidió simplemente dormirse para no pensar más en eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur caminaba por los patios del colegio sin interés alguno, era hora de recreo y no tenía absolutamente nada de hambre, pues habia desayunado bastante. Paso recorriendo distraídamente toda la institución, hasta que sintió que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Sabia de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo molesto parando de golpe y volteándose a ver enojado- ¿tienes algo que decir?- mascullo apretando los puños

-¿Qué haces aquí aun en el colegio? Deberías ir a descansar en casa- dijo Alfred mirándolo de reojo.- podría ser malo para él bebe…- dijo casi en un susurro, viéndolo con algo de nostalgia, sin embargo Arthur se enojó aún más.- Arthie…todo lo que dije en Quebec fue por la bruja…yo en verdad…-

-Cállate, no quiero escuchar tus excusas ahora solo por él bebe… además, ¿ahora te preocupa? ¿¡No fuiste tu quien sugirió el aborto!? Yo veré como cuido de MI bebe, tú no te metas, porque bien recuerdo que dijiste que no te importaba - grito enfurecido. Alfred apretó los puños y desvió la mirada sintiendo un nudo en la garganta ante la mirada de Arthur, esa mirada detonaba odio y rencor.- Sabes que, de seguro cuando te cases vas a tener otros hijos con Amelia así que, ¿de qué te importa Mi hijo? Ya no quiero escuchar más tus escusas solo porque quieres quedar siempre como un héroe, eras tan infantil y…- iba a continuar gritando y desahogando todo lo que quería reclamarle a Alfred, pero se detuvo. Sintió los labios del mayor sobre los suyos, juntándose en un delicado beso. Quería alejarlo, pero el ser en su interior parecía controlarlo. Comenzó a llorar. Ahora no quería separarse, no quería que Alfred lo dejara nuevamente, sentía toda la nostalgia y los momentos que pasaron juntos pasar por su mente, lamentablemente tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno. Ambos estaban sonrojados y un silencio tenso los invadió. Arthur desvió la mirada y seco sus lágrimas rápidamente.

-Acerca del compromiso…eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, solo es uno de los planes de la bruja- bajo la cabeza triste mirando apretando los puños al ver las lágrimas del británico

-Pues tampoco tiene nada que ver conmigo- dijo mirándolo de reojo y después lo miro frunciendo el ceño- Alfred… estas siendo muy amigable, explicándole cosas como estas a la "mancha que quieres borrar"- Alfred se quedó en silencio, y se sentía un ambiente tenso entre los dos. Arthur desvió nuevamente la mirada y vio que Amelia estaba cerca de allí, y se acercaba a ellos.- Tu prometida viene hacia acá- dijo apretando los puños, siendo visto por el americano

-¿Po-porque este mono está aquí nuevamente?- dijo enojado viendo como Amelia se acercaba, Alfred regreso a ver a Arthur, el cual estaba a unos pasos más adelante y se dirigía hacia el galo. Alfred lo siguió ignorando completamente que Amelia estuviese yendo hacia él.

-Francis… ¿Puedes llevarme a casa? No me siento muy bien- pregunto algo cansado, y agradecido de que el francés estuviese en su moto. Francis sin decir nada asintió ligeramente y le entrego uno de los cascos al británico.

-¡Que inusual verlos juntos de esa manera! Arthie y Al parecen ser buenos amigos- dijo la canadiense sonriendo y parándose a lado del americano, logrando ver al chico tras Arthur, sus ojos brillaron intensamente- Oh~ ¿Quién es él?- pregunto sonriendo coquetamente mirando al francés.

-Ah…él es Francis Bonnefoy- dijo Arthur señalando al galo, el cual no hizo nada, estaba analizando a la chica. Alfred solto un suspiro frustrado de que Arthur no lo tomara en cuenta, estaba a su lado y el británico no parecía ni notarlo.

-Oye cejas, no presentes a mis amigos- gruño molesto mientras hacía a Arthur a un lado, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte del menor.- Oye mono, este es mi amigo Francis, es de Francia- dijo señalando al francés, que parecía algo acosado.- Es muy guapo ¿verdad? Por lo menos tienes buenos gustos- miro de reojo como Amelia miraba al galo sonriente y una sonrisa ladina se formó en el rostro del americano.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahora lo entiendo!- dijo Amelia sonriendo para después mirar a Arthur- es el ¿verdad Arthie?- pregunto sonriendo, el británico no sabía ni de a que se refería- Ayer cuando dormimos juntos me dijiste que clase de persona era ¿el es el chico que te gusta? ¿Francis es el papa del bebe?-pregunto emocionada, sus ojos tenían un brillo de felicidad, sin embargo nadie dijo nada y un ambiente tenso los invadió.

-¿Durmieron juntos?- dijo Alfred con un aura obscura rodeándolo y apretando los puños.

-Eh… Amelia, no es así…él y yo no…- trato de explicar el británico, sin embargo fue interrumpido

-¡Tengamos una cita doble algún día!- dijo emocionada

-No podemos- mascullo el estadounidense.

-¡NO!- casi grito al instante de oír esas palabras, recordando la mala experiencia que habia pasado al ir a una doble cita con Alfred.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?- pregunto algo triste haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Pues…tengo que ir a un lugar urgentemente, me acorde que tengo una cita con el doctor para hacerme una ecografía y además tengo muchos deberes. Amy, vayan y diviértanse- dijo tratando de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, para no preocupar a la canadiense, vio como Alfred apretaba los puños y se mordía el labio inferior ante sus palabras.- vamos

-Francis- dijo subiéndose a la moto junto al mayor, y ambos se fueron de allí dejando solos a Alfred y Amelia.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora, amor?- dijo agarrando la mano del americano, pero este la solto bruscamente.

-¿¡Hacer que!? No molestes, mono- dijo enojado y yéndose de allí, Amelia solto un pequeño suspiro y después decidió seguir a Alfred sin importar lo que este diga

-¡Espérame!- grito mientras corría hacia él y se agarraba nuevamente de su brazo, de forma melosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Francis se estaciono en frente de una pequeña clínica la ciudad viendo en silencio como el británico bajaba de la moto y se quitaba el casco.

-Toma…gracias Fran- dijo sonriendo ligeramente y entregándole el casco.

-Así que si ibas al doctor…- susurro sonriendo un poco- ¿estás trabajando de medio tiempo aquí también?- pregunto preocupado de todos los trabajos que el británico tenia.

-No es un trabajo, solo es voluntario… limpio y ayudo aquí…no sé porque pero al estar aquí me siento relajado y me olvido de casi todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor- dijo sonriendo y soltando una pequeña risa.- bueno…creo que ya debería entrar- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Arthur- llamo el francés, el menor volteo a verlo y pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- yo también puedo limpiar muy bien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenas noches- dijo el británico entrando a la clínica, encontrándose allí con los clientes que habitualmente iban, todos lo saludaron felices de verlos allí.

-¿Cómo te ha ido jovencito?- pregunto una de las viejitas sonriéndole

-Bien, solo un poco cansado por el colegio

-¿Aun vas al colegio? Ya no deberías ir… debes cuidarte más- dijo una señora de unos 30 años que casi siempre pasaba por la clínica.

-Si… en unas semanas me retirare del colegio…- dijo algo nostálgico. Miro de reojo a Francis, el cual estaba mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Vuelva pronto, su salud está mejorando- escucho que decía el doctor riéndose un poco y luego salía del consultorio para ir a saludar a Arthur, sin embargo se detuvo al ver quién era el que estaba acompañando al ingles

-Francis…- susurro viéndolo anonado

-Abuelo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Ese viejo es el abuelo del francés pervertido?

-Si…- susurro bajando un poco la cabeza, acordándose algo triste lo que habia sucedido el día anterior. Apenas ambos se vieron un silencio tenso se formó entre ellos, pero decidieron saludarse, tan solo como si fuesen desconocidos.

-Si Francis es nieto del ex presidente de Francia, entonces… ¡ese viejo fue el presidente de Francia!- casi grito sorprendido- pero si Francis tenía a su abuelo ¿Por qué vivió solo toda su infancia?- pregunto aun sin entender

-Ellos…no se podían ver.- interrumpió Sadiq en la escena

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto? ¿Cuál es tu relación con el viejo?- pregunto el italiano enfadado.

-Arthur… debes ayudar a esos dos- dijo ignorando las preguntas del italiano, el inglés alzo a verlo sin entender.

-¡Hola!- dijo Amelia entrando al restaurante sonriente, tras de ella venían Antonio y Gilbert, los cuales parecían más muertos que vivos, parecían zombis.

-Lovi, dame agua por favor- rogo Antonio mientras caía rendido en una de las sillas del restaurante junto a Gilbert

-A mí también- suplico el albino. Amelia solto una pequeña risa al verlos así

-¿Qué ha pasado con ustedes?- pregunto Lovino viéndolos sin entender, ambos chicos miraron de reojo a Amelia.

Flashback.

Después de terminar clases, la canadiense estaba saliendo de la universidad para ir caminando a su hotel, sin embargo una limosina se paró frente suyo. Un chico de cabellos cafés, ojos verde oliva y piel ligeramente tostada bajo del auto y la miro sonriente.

-Señorita Amelia, es un placer conocerla- dijo sonriendo coquetamente

-Igualmente… ¿Quién eres?- pregunto sin entender a qué venia todo eso.- Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo- dijo sonriendo.- ven conmigo, te mostrare algo espectacular.- dijo entrando al auto junto con la canadiense. A los poco minutos de viajes estaban ya en el centro de arte más famoso de todo Washington D.C, el centro de su familia.

Ambos recorrían viendo las piezas de arte y jarrones y cosas de cerámica echas por las manos del español

-Este es hermoso- dijo Amelia viendo un vasija de color beige que tenía un tono rustico y encantador.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto sonriendo al ver a la chica- pues te lo regalo, considéralo un presente de mi corazón- susurro acercándose a la oreja de la chica y susurrando sutilmente esas palabras

-¡Si! Ahora tengo un nuevo plato para mi pequeño león- dijo sonriendo mientras se iba de allí con la vasija de cerámica, parecía que las sutiles palabras del español no habían servido en ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amelia estaba caminando de vuelta a su hotel cuando sintió que alguien lo seguía, sin embargo no paro de caminar. Pero al instante, 4 hombres gigantescos la estaban rodeando, y justo no estaba con sus guardaespaldas cerca. Se mordió el labio inferior sin saber qué hacer.

-Oiga señorita, tiene un lindo cuerpo, ¿Por qué no viene a pasar una noche con nosotros?- pregunto uno de los hombres acercándosele peligrosamente, intentando tocar su rostro, mas Amelia lo aparto de un golpe, haciéndolo enojar

-Chicos, captúrenla- dijo el jefe de la pandilla sonriendo ladinamente.

-Sera mejor que la suelten- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y vieron como un chico de cabello platinado, tez pálida y ojos rojos se acercaba de forma heroica a la escena.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo el jefe de la pandilla sonriendo arrogantemente- lárgate de aquí, niño

-No deberías molestar a una linda señorita- dijo mientras se ponía unos guantes de cuero.

-Nosotros llegamos primero, lárgate- dijo uno de los hombres

-Esto se ha puesto feo ¿no?- dijo el albino acercándose a Amelia, le guiño el ojo y sonrió ampliamente.- acabare con ellos en un instante- dijo dejando a la chica a un lado, y en menos de un minuto ya estaban los 4 hombres en el piso rendidos. Cuando Gilbert volteo a ver a la chica, alguien cogió su brazo y lo puso tras su espalda inmovilizándolo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?- dijo una voz femenina, la guardia de Amelia habia llegado.

-Sí, gracias por ayudar, chico- dijo sonriéndole a Gilbert.

Fin del Flashback

-Así que eso paso…- dijo Lovino mientras ponía una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza del español. Se encontraban en la casa del alemán, después de haber salido del restaurante. Y ahora el austriaco estaba viendo a Gilbert enojado.

-Eso te pasa por andar coqueteando con otras personas- dijo molesto Roderich mientras acariciaba el cabello del albino.

-Rode…era necesario para alejar a esa mujer de Alfred… pero créeme, ella es un demonio- dijo exaltado mientras recordaba los que les habia pasado después, era aún peor.

-Luego nos encontró a los dos y nos llevó a un bar de karaoke- suspiro el español poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¡Mis awesomes orejas casi se rompen allí! ¡Esa chica cantaba horrible!- dramatizo Roderich mientras se abrazaba fuertemente del austriaco.

-Pero eso no fue lo peor…- susurro poniendo cara de terror al recordarlo

-Sí, luego de esa tortura nos llevó a un parque de diversiones- sonrió un poco el Albino, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar que era lo que habían hecho en el parque de divisiones

-Y nos subimos como 4 veces en una montaña rusa que parecía del porte de un rascacielos de 40 pisos…- recordó Antonio provocando que le invada un fuerte dolor de barriga

-Y para colmar eso…- dijo mientras se recostaba un poco en el sillón por lo cansado que estaba

-Luego nos llevó comer comida mexicana, nos hizo comer hasta decir basta-

-Nos dio un vaso lleno de licor y ella se lo tomo de golpe y no le paso nada, así que la imitamos, lo cual fue un grave error-

-Y después notamos que era tequila puro-

-Ambos terminamos devolviendo toda la cena-

-He salido con muchas personas en mi vida, pero es la primera vez que conozco a alguien como ella- dijo Antonio recostándose en las piernas de Lovino, el cual no le dijo nada ni lo quito de allí.

-Ya decía yo que llegaría el día en el que sufriéramos por una chica-

-Sí, pero sufrir en el sentido literal-

-¿¡Y que se supone que van a hacer ahora!? Esa chica también es algo como una amiga para Arthur y para mí…- susurro algo frustrado.

-Creo que no tenemos más opción…utilizaremos al último recurso que tenemos- dijo en un suspiro el albino y después sonrió un poco

-¿Qué último recurso?- pregunto Lovino mirándolo sin entender.

-Renunciaremos a la chica mono y nos preocuparemos en hacer que esos dos idiotas tercos regresen- dijo Gilbert algo serio.

-¿Esos dos idiotas?- pregunto sin entender a quien se referían

-En conclusión, Lovi, necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Gilbert cogiendo su mano y mirándolo a los ojos, ante la mirada extrañada de Antonio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur estaba en su habitación viendo los resultados de la ecografía que le habían sacado, después de todo se habia hecho una. Luego de que Francis se fuera corriendo de allí, aunque hubiese querido tener a alguien a su lado en esos momentos.

-Así que…vas a ser un niño ¿no?- hablo con su hijo el cual se movió al escucharlo. Los resultados de la ecografía habían resultado un poco bien, lo malo era que el doctor le dijo que si no se cuidaba bien, tendría un peligro de aborto a cualquier momento, él bebe parecía estar muy débil, a pesar de que ya tenía 7 meses, pero su embarazo se habia desarrollado más rápido que el de los demás hombres, según le habia dicho Stephan. El doctor le habia mandado algunas vitaminas para mejorar su salud y la del bebe.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar fuertemente indicando que tenía una llamada. Cogió el pequeño aparato y vio quien era.

-Hola Lovi…- dijo algo cansado, pero todo su cansancio se fue cuando escucho las palabras del italiano- ¿¡Que tú y Antonio tienen que!?- casi grito sorprendido y enojado

-Una cita- respondió el italiano a través del teléfono

-¡NO! No puedes Lovino…- dijo casi gritando

-¿Por qué? El bastardo español no parece mala persona- escucho que decía calmadamente

-Uh…pues no es mala persona… pero…como decírtelo…del BF4 es el que más…- Arthur detuvo sus palabras, no sabía cómo explicarle a Lovi de buena forma que Antonio era el que con más personas entraba y terminaba al instante del BF4.

-¿El que más que?- pregunto el italiano sin comprender a que se refería

-Ah…no es como decírtelo. Pero, Lovino, sería mejor si lo piensas más- recomendó preocupado por su amigo

-No lo sé, me vendrá a recoger mañana temprano. Así que iré a dormir, bueno, adiós Arthur- se despidió el mayor colgando rápidamente

-¡Lovino!- grito esperando que el italiano le responda, pero ya era muy tarde.- ¿Qué hare?- se preguntó preocupado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gilbert se encontraba en la habitación de Alfred viendo television junto a Roderich, cuando vio que alguien cruzaba por la puerta, casi pateándola.

-Gilbert, ¿Dónde está Alfred?- pregunto, se veía preocupado, el albino señalo el baño de la habitación, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando Arthur se fue a esta para buscar a Alfred.

-Creo que debías haberle dicho en que situación está Alfred ahora- dijo Roderich un poco molesto con el albino

-Vamos Rode, sera divertido- dijo riéndose un poco. Arthur camino hacia el baño y abrió la puerta buscando a Alfred con la mirada, y definitivamente allí estaba, solo que semi-desnudo con solo una pequeña toalla amarrada a su cintura y otra en su cabello para secarlo. Alfred lo vio con los ojos abiertos como platos, al igual que el británico, el cual casi se desmaya al verlo así, pero en vez de eso grito. – Te dije que sería divertido- rio al ver que Arthur regresaba a la parte de la sala del cuarto con sus manos tapando sus ojos.

-¡Gilbert! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que estaba desnudo!?- dijo sonrojándose fuertemente.

-Me preguntaste donde estaba, no que estaba haciendo- rio el albino- además, ya lo has visto así antes ¿no?- rio intentando de no soltar una carcajada al ver que Arthur se sonrojaba más aún.

-¿Arthie?- pregunto Alfred saliendo con una bata, cubriendo su cuerpo completamente. Arthur al ver que el estadounidense se acercaba a el retrocedió algunos pasos

-Pues… Alfred, ayúdame… tengo un gran problema- dijo bajando un poco la cabeza- está fuera de mi control, no tengo ni dinero ni auto… no sé qué vaya a pasar…

-¿Problema? ¿¡Algo le pasa nuestro bebe!?-pregunto preocupado, mas parecía que el británico lo habia olvidado completamente sumiéndose en sus pensamientos

-¿y si terminan en un hotel?

-¿Hotel?

-Arthur… sé que estas en shock por lo de la mona loca pero ¿porque quieres ir a un hotel?- pregunto sonrojándose un poco, Arthur puso los ojos en blanco al ser malinterpretado

-¡Lovino va a tener una cita con Antonio!- casi grito enojado al ser mal interpretado, Alfred alzo una ceja y Gilbert intento reprimir su risa al igual que un poco Roderich.

-Ahora que lo pienso… Antonio menciono que un chico lo habia cautivado- dijo Gilbert fingiendo estar serio, Arthur lo miro- ¿Me pregunto cuanto durara Lovino? ¿Dos días? No, es posible que le lleve solo un día acabar con él, o simplemente lo quiere para tener sexo- dijo riéndose un poco sin poder evitarlo.

-¿¡Un día!?- grito exaltado.

-Arthur… ¿sabías que el apodo de Antonio es "muerte en 5 segundos"?- dijo parándose del asiento, dejando allí a Roderich, Alfred se sentó a lado del austriaco mientras veía la conversación entre Gilbert y Arthur.

-¿Mu-muerte en 5 segundos?- dijo sin comprender.

-¿Quieres ver cómo es?- pregunto sutilmente. Cogió al británico de la mano y lo arrastro cerca de la cama.- te lo mostrare- dijo sonriendo

-¿E-eh?- dijo exaltado, mas parecía que no Roderich ni Alfred hacían nada para detener a Gilbert

-1…- dijo agarrando su mano y jalándolo hacia su pecho- 2…- paso su brazo por su cadera, apegándolo mas a el- 3…- acaricio su rostro y paso su dedo acariciando su nariz, provocándole una corriente eléctrica- 4… lo recostó en la cama y se puso encima suyo, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en el británico- y 5…- dijo acercándose a sus labios, más el estadounidense fue más rápido y lo jalo quitándolo de encima del británico.

-Creo que esta vez te pasaste- refunfuño Roderich mirando algo enojado al albino

-No te enojes Rode, solo le estaba mostrando la forma de actuar de Toño- dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba a lado del mayor y acariciaba su vientre, sintiendo allí a su hijo.- vamos, bebe, dile a tu mami que no se enoje- dijo riéndose un poco.

-¡No pueden…no pueden hacer eso!- grito desesperado.

-¿Antonio ha estado tomando drogas? Para salir con Lovino…- Arthur lo miro mal y le golpeo en el hombro

-Idiota- mascullo enojado

-Es que, honestamente hablando, Lovino no es el tipo de Antonio, ese chico nunca sale con nadie que no tenga buen cuerpo o que sea inocente y amable, más bien, alguien sumiso… para mi opinión, Lovino no es para nada sumiso y entregado- Arthur analizo bien las palabras del estadounidense comparándolas con las cualidades del italiano.- o talvez solo lo quiere para tener sexo y después lo dejara-

-No, en verdad, Antonio dijo que Lovino le parecía muy adorable

-¡Ves! ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?- grito mirando a Alfred enojado

-¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga?

-Ven acá- dijo jalándolo a un rincón de la sala, fuera de la vista de los otros dos chicos- Debemos espiarlos, así sabremos que hacen- sugirió el británico sonriendo un poco, Alfred lo miro sin comprender

-¿Y cómo se supone que los vas a espiar?- pregunto alzando una ceja

-Debemos disfrazarnos para eso, idiota- suspiro pesadamente al ver que Alfred no sabía nada sobre espionaje

-Arthur… ¿Por qué me pides ayuda a mí?- pregunto desviando la mirada un poco triste.

-Porque no tenía a nadie más que me ayude con esto...- susurro sintiendo un poco de tensión entre ellos. Él bebe comenzó a moverse al sentir a su padre cerca, Arthur abrazo un poco su vientre al sentir una pequeña contracción.

-Él bebe… ¿como esta?- pregunto algo preocupado al ver a Arthur, puso una de sus manos sobre el vientre hinchado del menor y sintió claramente una patadita del bebe

-No toques…- dijo algo adolorido, mas Alfred estaba tan fascinado con eso que lo ignoro

-Se siente como se mueve.- sonrió emocionado

-Déjalo, eras tú el que dijo que no lo quería- se enojó alejándose del estadounidense un poco. Alfred se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que decir, parecía que esas palabras iban a tener peso en su vida para siempre.

-Yo…lo siento, lo dije porque mi madre…- trato de explicar, pero el británico lo interrumpió.

-Ya, no quiero escuchar más sobre el tema, vine a hablar de Lovino, no quiero que termine como yo por haber estado con alguien como tú- mascullo desviando un poco la mirada

-Gracias por el cumplido- dijo con los ojos en blanco

-Mañana en la mañana debemos ir a la casa de Lovino para vigilarlo desde allí- indico algo serio

-Te pasare recogiendo por tu casa- dijo el estadounidense sonriendo ligeramente

-No, no quiero que vayas, yo te esperare en el parque cerca de mi casa…- indico antes de irse de allí, dejando a Alfred solo con Gilbert y Roderich, quienes lo veían extraño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur y Alfred estaban escondidos tras un auto viendo al auto del español parqueado allí en la vereda, vieron como a los pocos minutos asomaba Lovino y ambos subían al coche del mayor.

-Bueno Lovi… nuestra actuación comienza ahora- dijo sonriendo un poco, el italiano lo miro con mala cara mientras se ponía el cinturón.

-De no ser porque es por el bien de Arthur, nunca hubiese ni siquiera reconsiderado hacer esto.

-Jajaja que malo Lovi- rio un poco y luego se acercó al menor, muy cerca de su rostro. Lovino se sonrojo violentamente – relájate un poco tomatito- dijo sonriendo mientras le ponía el cinturón de seguridad al italiano

-Ca-casi lo besa… estuvo cerca… maldito español- mascullo Arthur mientras veía por sus binoculares- ¡Alfred, agáchate!- grito enojado al ver que el estadounidense no disimulaba para nada. El auto del español partió y Alfred vio algo divertido como Arthur se escondía tras un basurero y lo veía con una mirada asesina diciéndole que se escondiera el también. Alfred se acercó al británico y lo abrazo escondiéndose junto al mientras el coche de Antonio se iba

-Arthur…- susurro colocando sus manos en el vientre del británico y abrazándolo románticamente.

-Su-suéltame Alfred…- dijo levantándose bruscamente y provocando que el estadounidense se caiga de espaldas al piso.

-¡Eso dolió!- chillo el americano parándose adolorido mientras el inglés subía a su auto y lo miraba con los ojos en blanco

-Apúrate o los vamos a perder…- murmuro enojado

-Sí, si- Alfred subió al auto y arranco mientras seguía de lejos a Antonio y Lovino, dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad. Vieron como es carro del español paraba en frente de un pequeño restaurante de pasta y ambos entraban allí a comer.

-Si entramos también nos descubrirán…- susurro analizando un poco la situación y luego miro fijamente a Alfred- Oye… vamos a la pastelería de al frente, tengo hambre- dijo algo cansado, el americano asintió y se parqueo en la calle de en frente y ambos entraron a la pastelería pidiendo 2 trozos de pastel de chocolate y Alfred pidió un café y Arthur agua, y se sentaron en una de las mesas a comer mientras de vez en cuando el británico veía por sus binoculares si ambos chicos salían.

-Arthur…yo te…- iba a decirle nuevamente que le seguía queriendo, mas vio que el británico se mareaba un poco y se iba corriendo al baño del local.- ¡Arthie!- grito preocupado yendo tras el mientras las demás personas del lugar los veían preocupados.

-Perdón…tuve unas nauseas horrendas…- murmuro al salir del baño, sosteniendo su vientre con dolor. Alfred lo hizo sentarse en una de las mesas y toco su vientre, estaba hirviendo y Arthur parecía en mal estado. Él bebe estaba pateando fuertemente, provocando que el británico se quejara del dolor.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto en verdad preocupado.

-N-nada… este último mes ha estado así… parece que él bebe es muy inquieto- dijo para no preocupar a Alfred, el cual parecía no haberse calmado aun- Vamos, debemos continuar con nuestro espionaje- dijo sonriendo un poco mientras apartaba al estadounidense y se ponía de pie.

-Arthur…- susurro algo triste, el británico salio de allí mientras Alfred pagaba la comida y minutos después salía también y subía al auto junto al menor. Minutos después vieron a Antonio y Lovino salir del restaurante e irse nuevamente en el carro. Y los empezaron a seguir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Acaso no pudieron elegir un lugar más cálido?- mascullo Arthur temblando de frio mientras veía de lejos a Antonio y Lovino patinando en hielo, una pista de patinaje que se encontraba en una zona muy fría de Washington, a pesar de que ya mismo comenzaba el verano, estaban ya a finales de mayo y seguía haciendo frío en esa parte de Washington.- ¡Me van a ver!- dijo alterado cuando vio que ambos chicos patinaban cerca de donde ambos angloparlantes estaban. Se dio la vuelta para esconderse, pero se chocó con el pecho del estadounidense, quedándose allí sin poder reaccionar. Era cálido, sentía ganas de abrazar a Alfred una vez más, pero al mismo tiempo quería alejarse de él. Alfred al ver que no se movía lo abrazo, apegándolo más a él.

-Ves Lovi, te dije que esto iba a funcionar- rio Antonio mientras patinaba junto al italiano.

-Si… espero que Arthur ahora este feliz- dijo soltando una pequeña risa, algo que no hacía casi nunca.

-¿Qué te parece si pasamos ya al climax del plan?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Lovino se sonrojo un poco al escucharlo, pero asintió. Arthur y Alfred permanecieron un rato así, abrazados sin decir ninguna palabra, hasta que el británico empujo a Alfred para que lo soltara y allí un silencio tenso los invadió

-¿A dónde van esos dos?- pregunto Arthur al ver que el italiano y el español salían de la pista y se dirigían al frente.

-Creo que al hotel que hay allí- dijo Alfred señalando a un gigantesco y lujoso hotel ubicado a unos metros de la pista de patinaje, Arthur lo vio y se quedó en shock- Creo que ya sé porque lo trajo acá, sí que es un casanova completo, pero no pensé que pasaría de golpe a ir al hotel y ya sabes que…- dijo sonrojándose el también un poco al pensar en esas cosas.

-No…¡NO PUEDEN!- Grito Arthur alarmado y preocupado por su amigo.

-¿Por qué no los dejas tener su vida privada en paz?- pregunto el estadunidense mirándolo de reojo.

-Tu cállate-no quiero que mi mejor amigo termine lamentando su vida como yo solo por haber estado con alguien como tú, o aun peor como Antonio- mascullo enojado, Alfred puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar lo que decía Arthur.

-Gracias nuevamente por el gran cumplido- dijo sarcásticamente, Arthur lo miro enojado y suspiro.

-Apúrate, debemos ir a ver que no hagan nada malo y de lo que Lovino se pueda arrepentir después- Arthur se fue caminando rápido hacia el hotel.

-¿Acaso eres su mama? Creo que debería preocuparte más por la personita de la que si eres su mama…- mascullo Alfred siguiéndolo desde atrás

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto el británico que iba varios pasos más adelante, Alfred suspiro pesadamente e hizo un pequeño puchero mientras lo seguía

-No he dicho nada, Arthie…no he dicho nada-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur en esos momentos parecía una sanguijuela pegada en la pared. Estaba con su oído allí tratando de escuchar lo que pasaba en la habitación de alado, pero no escuchaba nada. Alfred estaba sentado en la cama viendo con los ojos en blanco a Arthur.

-Oye…lamento arruinar tu espionaje pero…es un hotel de lujo, es obvio que no vas a escuchar nada de lo que pasa en la otra habitación, así estuviesen gritando, las paredes son muy gruesas…- dijo Alfred mirándolo aburrido.

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer según vos?- pregunto Arthur mirando al estadounidense enojado

-Pues…podrías salir a vigilar afuera…- sugirió mirándolo de reojo, Arthur suspiro pesadamente y salio de la habitación, pero se detuvo al ver desde lejos un mayordomo llevando un carrito con velas, un pastel y vino, y parecía dirigirse a la habitación donde estaban Antonio y Lovino.

-¡Alfred! Ven acá…debes ver esto- dijo yendo y jalando al estadounidense hasta la puerta para que vea eso.

-Creo que es para esos dos…parece que Antonio quiere seducir antes a Lovino con una cena romántica…no es una mala estrategia- dijo un una mano rascando su quijada en una pose pensativa. Arthur le dio un codazo en las costillas haciéndolo gemir por el dolor.

-Cállate, eso no es nada bueno, debes hacer algo- lo miro enojado

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- se quejó frotando sus costillas adolorido.

-No podemos dejar que todo eso entre a la habitación de esos dos- Arthur sonrió de forma malvada, un perverso plan se formó en su mente, asustando un poco al americano- Alfred… ¡róbate esa comida!- ordeno mirándolo con una sonrisa ladina

-¿! Eh!?- grito mirándolo asustado

-¡Anda rápido!- dijo empujándolo fuera de la habitación directo hacia el mayordomo. Alfred le entrego algunos billetes al señor y este se fue de allí, dejándole el carrito al americano, el cual llevo la comida a su habitación.

-Parece que ha funcionado- dijo Antonio parándose, habia estado viendo todo desde el espacio que habia entre la puerta y el piso.

-Si ¿Crees que ahora se reconcilien?- pregunto Lovino desde la cama mirando de reojo al español

-Eso creo…son una pareja muy terca, así que es todo lo que podemos hacer por ellos- dijo el español en un suspiro. El teléfono de Antonio comenzó a sonar, y fue rápidamente contestado

-¿Fue todo bien?- pregunto Gilbert desde el otro lado de la línea

-Sí, ahora hemos terminado- sonrió Antonio aliviado.

-Bien, pues estoy abajo con el carro para irnos, así que bajen rápido-

-Sí, sí, ahorita mismo estamos saliendo del hotel- dijo mientras el italiano se levantaba y salía de la habitación, Antonio colgó el teléfono y lo siguió, el plan habia salido perfecto. Aunque no iba tan perfecto en la habitación de los angloparlantes.

Un tenso silencio invadía toda la habitación, Arthur y Alfred tenían la mirada gacha y ninguno decía nada.

-Perdón…

-Gracias…

Ambos hablaron a la vez, provocando que se sonrojaran

-Gracias por ayudarme a hacer esto- susurro Arthur desviando la mirada.

-Perdón por todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora…he sido un idiota por todo lo que paso en Quebec…- dijo Alfred mirándolo tristemente.

-Te dije que no quería escuchar más al respecto…- mascullo el inglés apretando los puños.

-Y… ¿Qué va a ser él bebe?- pregunto algo tímido el estadounidense.

-Niño… el doctor dijo que iba a ser un niño…- dijo tocando ligeramente su vientre- Tu…deberías estar preocupándote de Amelia y no de mí, es tu prometida- dijo algo enojado.

-Te dije que ya no pensaras en eso, en ese compromiso- Alfred lo miro enojado y apretando los puños, provocando que Arthur se asustara un poco.

-Ella…es una buena persona- dijo bajando la mirada un poco

-¿Buena persona? ¿Entonces por ti está bien? ¿¡Está bien para ti que vaya y me case con ella mañana mismo y que los deje a un lado a ti y a mi propio hijo por esa mono!? ¿¡Crees que eso está bien!?- dijo enojado y golpeado la mesa con fuerza. Arthur pego un respingo al ver a Alfred así de enojado y sintió que nuevamente sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, se estaba poniendo sensible.

-Yo…voy a ver qué está pasando con ese chico- dijo levantándose de golpe de la mesa y poniéndose sus lentes para salir de allí, dejando a Alfred solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me alegra que fuera un buen proyecto, el hotel es hermoso.- dijo Christine mirando felizmente el hotel que se habia construido recientemente en el país, era 5 estrellas y quedaba hermoso cerca de la pista de patinaje mas popular del estado

-Si… de hecho, Alfred Jones se encuentra en una de nuestras habitaciones ahora mismo.- Dijo un viejo señor que era dueño del hotel, la presidenta abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras del señor.

¿¡Alfred!?- grito sorprendida- ¿Cuándo llego? ¿Con quién?- pregunto alterada, y aún más cuando el señor le contesto que habia ido acompañado de otro chico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur estaba con su oreja pegada a la puerta de la habitación donde se suponía que debían estar Antonio y Lovino, no escuchaba nada. Lo cual lo frustraba aún más.

¡Oye tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Arthur se exalto al escuchar esa odiosa voz, y se volteo rápidamente encontrándose allí con la dueña de esta.

Bu-buenas noches, señora presidenta- dijo algo nervioso, abrazando su vientre para proteger a su bebe.

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto afilando la mirada- sí que eres un chico escurridizo… creí haberte dejado en tu lugar el día de la fiesta de bienvenida, pero creo que no lo has entendido- mascullo mirándolo molesta, Arthur frunció el ceño enojado y más aún cuando noto los ojos de la mama de Alfred sobre su vientre abultado- por eso quería separarlos desde un principio… no quería que mi hijo este rodeado de basura como vos y tu familia- escupió mirando con odio al menor.

Sus palabras son un poco fuertes… ni yo ni mi familia somos basura- mascullo enojado.

Y ahora este eso- dijo señalando con asco su vientre- ¿Qué piensas obtener con eso? ¿Acaso quieres sacarnos dinero con el pretexto de que es hijo de Alfred? Ese mocoso no va a ser más que un problema para el país cuando nazca- Christine lo miro con asco y odio.

No se atreva a hablar así de mi hijo, yo no pienso sacar nada de ustedes, más bien, cuando él bebe nazca pienso alejarme por completo de Alfred- grito enfadado y abrazando protectoramente su vientre.

¿Ha, si? Y por eso lo has traído ahora a un hotel, sí que eres un chico muy sucio, ¿acaso te estas mostrando tal como eres?- gruño mirándolo desafiante

¡Yo no…!- Arthur iba a defenderse pero el grito del estadounidense lo detuvo

¡Oye Arthur, tu…!- Alfred salio de la habitación ya harto de esperar al inglés, pero se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en el mundo. Sabía que allí se armaría un gran problema.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-sale un cartel escrito "suspenso" y un pequeño gato. Wajajaja nuevamente esto ha terminado suspensivamente -le encara poner finales así- parece que la bruja siempre lo aurrina todo... :3 **

**En este capítulo Arthur paso mas con Alfred ㈴5...como pareja... jajaja, aunque como bien dice Antonio, ellos son una pareja muy terca y Al no aprovecho bien el tiempo junto a Arthie, por lo menos lo hizo un poco. Y ahora se sabe que Francis no es huérfano completamente =.=**

**¿Que creen que pasara ahora?**

**Dejen reviws Onegai OwO **

**Hasta la pasta~**


End file.
